The Last Year
by CassyLee
Summary: Their enemies are back and a new one is set to destroy the magic dimension. Bloom and Sky's relationship will be tested and so will the relationship with the Winx. What Bloom will have to do to protect the people she loves will change everything. This Story is set after season 4 but Sparks is not restored yet. Promise you will love it! (I don't own winx club,) (Rated M for later)
1. Chapter 1

(Bloom POV )

I sit on the balcony of my Alfea dorm room looking at the storm clouds rolling in. Kiko sits in my lap devouring whatever vegetable Flora has magically grown from her special seeds. It's our last year at Alfea this year, which I have mixed feelings about. I still remember the day I walked through the gates of Alfea powerless and clueless, who would have thought there was a magical dimension?

Freshman walk through the large blue gates of Alfea and are stopped by Grezelda to tick them off the list. It's our first day back but classes don't start until tomorrow, which makes me glad so I can catch up with the girls. I leave from the balcony to walk into Flora's and mine dorm room. Believe me it hasn't changed. Flora walks in with her sweet pink suitcase, before plonking down beside her.

"Hey Sweetie" she says as she runs up to hug me and I return the gesture.

"Hey Flo, you look nice" I say and step back to look at her. Her smile beams and her green eyes are filled with joy.

"Thanks, how's earth?"

"Still spinning, how's Linfea?"

"Still Green" she says with a cheeky smile. Flora goes back to her suit case and places it on her bed. She opens it and with the wave of her hand the cloths and products an even a couple of pot plants rise and are placed around her area of the dorm or in her draws or wardrobe . One pot plant catches my eye; it holds a yellow flower, with freckles of pink. It has about seven petals and droops down as if it had a bad day.

"Hey Flora , what's this?" I say reaching to touch the beautiful flower.

"Ahh, don't touch that" she shrieks. I jump; I'm not use to Flora yelling, but believe me when she does, it's scary.

"Goody gum drops Bloom that's a Gatheru flower, their super poisonous"

"Then why the hell would you put it in our dorm room?" I say a little bitter because of the sudden shock.

"Because …. Heilia Gave it to me " she answers slightly blushing.

"Oh … so he gives you a_ poisonous_ flower"

"Its for its beauty, you even thought it was pretty" she claims, she was right it is stunning , Heilia did pick well, I will give him that.

Suddenly A loud bang fills the whole dorm followed by crashes and clunks .Flora and I race to the main lounge area in our dorm and see exactly what we were expecting. Stella pushes herself through the door caring a few suitcases. She looks a bit flush.

"Ah , a little help" she whines when finding herself stuck between the double doors. Flora and I look at each other before grabbing a suitcase each and pulling.

"More cloths, really Stel" Flora grunts while pulling a silver sparkly suitcase. Suddenly there is a pop and we all come crashing down suitcases and all. We all moan and wince, one of the suitcases bashed my leg leaving a red mark.

"Where are these things going to go anyways" I say while getting up and then helping up Stella.

"Well I got and extra couple of hangers put in my wardrobe, an outfit for each day ,right?" she shrugs before we smile at each other and then hug.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I whisper in her ear. She pulls away and I look into her golden eyes.

"That's why you love me" she replies.

"Help" I voice says before I see arms and legs sticking out of the mound of suitcases.

"Sorry darling" Stella gasps before scrabbling to help Flora out of the clutter. They hug and start some chit chat about their holidays. I see at the doorway Musa and Layla staring at Stella's suitcases scattered at the entrance.

"What the…" Layla starts to say.

"Heck" Musa finishes before they start their way through the mess and come to greet me. We do a group hug and give are usual greeting.

"What happened here? " Layla asks while looking around the floor.

"Let me guess, Stella" Musa says and walks over to Flora and Stella to greet them.

I look at Layla it's been a couple of months since Nabu died but every time she smiles there's a part of the joy missing from it. I guess she might never really get over it.

"Hey where's Tec?" I mention before we all decide to go sit around the lounge room.

"Don't know, but without her everything seems to be out of order" Musa says while glancing at the suitcase before looking at Stella.

"So I like fashion ,big deal" Stella says getting a little mad.

"Guys come on its not even, the second day and you are starting a fight" Flora says in a warning tone.

"Yeah, remember the great hair war of last year "Layla smirks, we both giggle.

" Hey , what happened to my head was not funny, and Musa know what she did" Stella says directing it to us. Last year Stella's hair was temporally turned died brown . I think my ears nearly bled from the shrieks that came from that bathroom.

"Well if you hadn't turned my music down…" Musa says before I interrupt.

'But seriously guys where is she" we all sit in silence I guess no one knows, and that's definitely not like Techna.

"I will try texting her" Stella replies before whipping out her phone.

"I'll try Timmy" Flora says before leaving to our dorm room , probably to get her phone.

Stella sequels in delight while looking at her phone.

"Is it Techna?" Musa asks with a dash of hope.

"Oh…. It's Brandon" Stella says quietly a bit sorry for her enthusiasm.

"Brandon and the guys want to meet up tonight" she continues.

"We can't Stel we got the Opening Feast tonight remember?" I say

"I meant after, you know with the that barrier braking portal the Tec made last year"

"But she's not here is she" Musa interrupts a bit agitated that her roommate not being here yet and seems worried like the rest of us.

"Strange, Timmy hasn't heard anything" Flora says while entering the room again, phone in hand.

_"Could all girls please be in the great hall in 30 minutes for the Opening Feast to welcome Old and New Fairies of Alfea "the_ voice comes over the PA system.

"Well, we better get ready girls" Layla says before jumping up and heading to her room, followed by Musa and Stella who instantly start bickering.

Flora and I head to our room and start to get ready as we wonder where Techna is.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bloom's POV)

As we are making our way down the maze like corridors to the great hall we approach Ms Fraragonda's office doors. I see when it opens a girl with short spikes of purple hair appear from the door way talking to our head mistress. We all realise who this girl is and we run up to her with a sense of relief washing over us.

"Techna" Musa screams before nearly bulldozing her over right in front of Ms F. We join in a squished hug before looking at her ready for an explanation.

"Hi Girls, ready for the feast?" she says taking a step forwards towards the direction of the great hall. Musa steps in front of her before she can make a second.

"Not before you tell us where you've been" Musa says a bit angrily ,while glaring at Techna in the eyes. Now I see Techna up close, she looks exhausted not the usual Techna I have grown to love .Her eyes hold bags under them. Also she slouches a bit and I am guessing something's happened to her.

"Look girls I will tell you at the feast" she sighs before nodding at Ms F. before we all start to walk down the corridor.

"Bloom" I feel a hand grab my arm genteelly before I look back to see Ms.F looking back at me. I stop and face her.

"Yes Ms.F" I say a bit confused by this sudden event. I tell the rest of the girls to go ahead and I will meet them at the feast.

"Bloom, I think we better have a talk soon" she whispers to me as our eyes meet.  
"What about?"  
"Something has begun Bloom, and its spreading to different realms, including Techna's "  
"What do you mean, Ms F. is this why-"  
"Bloom I am guessing that's why Techna wants to talk to you girls at the feast tonight, I promise I will tell you more tomorrow, this concerns you just as much as the other girls, maybe even more" Ms F. looks at her silver watch on her wrist before standing up straighter and looks at me again.

" Well time for the feast, and Bloom do not worry things will become clearer soon" she says before walking down the corridor. I am so confused right now I force myself to go to the great hall. Whatever it is something, it's bad I feel it in my gut.

By the time I get to the great hall nearly everyone has taken a seat at the long pale pink tables that stand in the middle of the ginormous space. On the far right table I see Stella wave a hand at me to signal were we are sitting. I walk there and sit on to the bench next o Stella, Flora sits beside her. Layla and Musa sit either side of Techna who sits there gazing at her glass of water.

"What did Ms.F want?" Stella asks before grabbing a bread roll and tearing pieces off and delicately placing it in her mouth.

"Well she wants to tell me something…. But I was hoping Techna can help me out with that _something_" I say softly trying to catch Technas gaze at the rippling water. She looks up a bit unsure to talk ,but knows she has to.

"Its Zenith" she replies , it all most looks like for a second she is about to cry.

"My planet and most of my realm is in the point of complete evacuation".

"What are you talking about Tec" Layla asks first.

"To be completely honest I don't know myself, Ms.F was very brief on the situation".

"Evacuation Tec, It can't be that bad" Flora asks shyly trying not to hit a weak spot.

"Well, that's what we thought, but our realm is starting to turn into dead planet soon" Techna replies sharply, it looks like she is trying to get her head around it, and I don't blame her.

"Tec you look exhausted, if you needed help why didn't you just call us?" I ask trying to get as much information as I can.

"I would have but it happened a few days ago, everything was running as it usually does in Zenith, in order, but first things first the energy source is cut and all power was shorted, next thing we know explosions started to occur from buildings not being able to support themselves without power. Even if I wanted to I couldn't call, somehow even batteries n Zenith didn't work."

Techna just stays still, we all do. I have never been to Techna's realm before but I have read heaps about it at Alfea. It's the Technology realm of the magic dimension. They invented nearly all communication, teleportation devices and electronic items in this dimension. Zenith without technology I can't imagine.

"Tec, I am sorry if I had known-" I start to say

"Bloom its fine , and I really don't want to talk about it any more" she says weakly.

"Ok" I whisper and we all fall it to silence. I need to know more about what Ms F. knows and why does this concern me more. But more importantly why did this happen?.

"So know that Technas back, still up for seeing the boys tonight" she asks hesitantly .The rest of the girls all agree and nod but when they come to me I really don't know.

"Bloom… hello yes or no?" Stella asks while waving her hand in front of me.

"I don't know, I mean , its just…" I drift off trying not to talk about what bothering me.

"If this is about the thing with Ms F.-" I cut Stella off.

"No , its ….Sky" I sigh not really wanting to admit it. For the past three months I have not heard one word from him. He said he'd call or at least text , but for some reason I received neither. I know he is busier these days with all his duties about becoming the next King of Eraklyon ,but still. I guess it would be good to get a reason at least.

"Oh" Stella winced  
"I'll go though" I reply coolly trying to change the subject. With that Stella grabs her phone from her pocket and quickly starts to text who I am guessing is Brandon

Mrs Faragonda does her usual welcoming speech to the new girls at Alfea and welcome back to old students and teachers. We all start talking about or holidays and all sorts of bazar stories. I don't say much about mine because compared to theirs, expect Techna's of course it seems to be rather interesting.

After the Feast we all head back to our dorm and pretend to get an early night sleep for tomorrow for first classes. Instead we get changed and all get ready to go see the guys. Layla say she is not feeling well, but I know she does not really want to be the odd one out tonight. Nubu isn't going to be there, of course she wouldn't go. Also the fact that it reminds her, I don't know how she copes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys if you are reading please review or follow it would be good to know what you think and if you have any ideas.**

(Bloom POV)

After Techna opens the portal to meet the boys, we step into it and we arrive a few hundred meters away from the gates of Alfea. We walk through the trail at of the forests to a abandoned park west of the Alfea and not too far away from Red fountain. As we walk we are very silent , we don't know really what to say a lot , and if we say something wrong Techna might get upset.

"Layla wasn't really sick was she?" Techna starts which catches most of us off guard.  
"No" Stella whispers," I mean it's about …..Nubu isn't it."  
"Just give her some time" Musa states.  
"Shouldn't we talk to her" Flora adds.  
"I think Musa's right Flo, we should probably wait until she is willing to talk about it."

After that brief conversation we finally reach our destination, The playground is just as I remembered it is beaten up and old, an only swing set rusty in the open clearing near a seesaw and a slide left to it. Riven and Brandon sit on those swing seats deep in conversation where Heilia and Timmy lean of the swing set checking out one of their new gadgets. What I realise that Sky isn't there.

"Shnoukoums" Stella screams before running to Brandon on the swing set and literally diving on him. They together fall off the swing set and plummet to the ground. Riven doesn't really know what to do but stare at Stella kiss Brandon until Musa comes up to him and its on his lap. Riven wraps his arms around her waist and puts his head on her shoulder. Flora and Techna goe up to their boyfriends and get a big hug, I think that's what Techna needs right now.

"Hey Bloom, Lover boy is near the pound" Riven smirks but Musa gives him a warning look. I give a smile and head a little into the forest towards the pound. It's a bit dark so I make a little fire globe with my hand to guide my way through the night.

When I reach the pound I see Sky ,backed turned to me facing the small body of water while he tries to skip rocks on the water's surface. I taught him this, another Earth activity. He must have seen the reflection of light on the water because he turns to face me. He still has his blond shoulder length hair , muscular body and deep ocean eyes.

"Hey" he says walking over a little closer.

"Hey" I say, stepping back slightly as he approaches. I am still mad from the fact her didn't contact me all holidays. He notices me easing up and stops , sighs and looks down.

"Your mad at me, aren't you" he says slightly looking up, hi face is hesitant and apologetic.

"Yeah, three months and no contact, I even got worried, you promised-" Sky cuts me off.

"I know, and Bloom believe me I am so sorry, my dad took my phone, for I quote "_No distractions" _during my training for being a King one day."

"So you could not have used Brandon's phone or someone else's?"

"Believe me, I tried , But I got caught and well made my holidays even more limited" he says frustrated by this.

"What do you mean limited?" I ask back at him.

"Well I wasn't allowed outside the Palace boundaries until school started and that was about a month ago"

"Oh" I sigh. I guess things have got pretty busy and strict for Sky now compared to what it used to be.

"But Bloom , I know it's still doesn't really cut it as excuses go-"

"Sky…..I understand" I say slightly smiling. I find myself losing the anger towards him, I mean I can't really blame him. I brush past him to stand by the pounds edge and crouch down to pick up a rock. I through it to jump across the pounds water, it makes about four leaps.

"So how was your holidays beside the lockdown" I ask him while I try to find another rock.

"Well really kind of boring, the best fun was when Brandon and I got to do Duel training , the rest of the time it was meeting after meeting about Eraklyon, or my new duties assigned to me." He says as he throughs another rock.

"How was yours?"

"Good…" I hesitate. I don't really want to talk about what happened, but Sky sees right through me.

"Just Good" he asks curiously, coming a little closer towards me.

The rock I am about to throw is in my hand but I place my hand back by my side, surrendering and sigh.

"Bloom" he says "What happened?"

"Well" I gulp the lump in my throat trying not to cry. Because thinking about it makes me sad.

"About a month and a half ago , I was helping my mum at the flower shop when we get a call that my father was admitted to the hospital" I say quietly

"He had a stroke " I finish

A tear falls from my cheek but I wipe it quickly away and sniff.

"Is he Okay?" Sky asks his voice sounds worried.

"He's alive but…. He can't walk anymore; he goes everywhere in a wheel chair now. I hate seeing him like this he used to be a fireman for Christ sake" I say chucking the rock straight into the pound.

"I can't even help him with healing magic, because people will notice and believe me, not many people on earth believe in miracles or magic". I whine angrily.

I haven't said anything to the girls about this, and probably won't yet. Considering Techna's problems are much bigger now. I feel warm arms clasp around my body. Sky places his head on top of mine while I rest on his chest.

"Bloom I am sorry I should have been there for you" he whispers before he kisses top of my head.

I look back up at him our blue eyes lock on each other before I close my eyes and kiss him. His hands move down to my waist and pull me in closer, and I move my hands down his neck and back. It starts as a pretty soft kiss ,before it becomes overly heated. Sky pushes me back on to a tree, I gasp as his weight is on me, a feeling that I savour. He lifts my legs up every so easily, while are lips are still locked and wraps them around his waist. I sigh as he kisses along my jaw bone and then nuzzling my neck starting soft but becoming more desperate. I place my hands down his back and start to slip under his t -shirt to feel his warm skin. He stretches my sleeves and bra strap down my shoulder to revel my bare shoulder and collar bone before kissing them intensely. Sky moves back up to my lips and we are stuck in this moment for about a minute.

We hear a loud whistle from the direction of the playground and Brandon is telling us its time to head back. Sky and I awkwardly break apart and I readjust my strap and sleeve. We look at each other for a moment and I notice Sky having a cheeky smile on his face.

"What" I say a little embarrassed from how he just is staring at me. He just grabs my hand and we start to walk back to the playground.

"So, have you told the girls about your dad" he ask as a create another little fire globe to help guide us.

"No, I think we have bigger issues, meaning Techna."  
"Zenith, my father told me about that, he was at the magic dimension council meeting, he says if it gets worst we will host some of the evacuates"  
"Did your father say anything about what caused the destruction there?" I asks , maybe Sky knows more.

"No, he even avoided the question, why are you interested anyways?" he claims a bit confused from my intreset.

"For Techna" I say maybe a little to rushed "she deserves to know what's happening"

We reach the meeting place and that's when I say good bye. He kisses me on the forehead and says.

"Stay out of trouble"

"Don't count on it" I say back before letting go of his hand and join the other girls ready togo back to Alfea .


	4. Chapter 4

(Bloom POV)

Today we start our first class of the year , Musa, Flora and I have Prof. Palladium first which turned out to be quiet fun. Then the rest of the day I had a couple of free periods and a lesson with Prof. Avalon. I was really annoyed when I went to see Mrs.F about the talk she wanted to have but only to find her office empty.

On my way back to my dorm I find Stella talking to Layla.

"Hey Bloom" Layla sees me first.

"Hey Guys have you seen-" I start to say before Stella interrupts.

"Oh Bloom, I have the most perfect dress for you that you can wear tomorrow.."

"That's great Stel, but have you seen Ms. F today?"

"No I haven't, sorry sweetie" Stella replies

"I heard Ms. F got called to another Magic dimension council meeting. Zenith has become much worst."

"Oh, does Techna know" I ask a little disappointed.

"Yeah she was pretty upset about it, so mums the word" Layla replies.

We reach our dorm to see Flora and Musa together siting on the couch with earphones. I am guessing Techna is in her room.

"Hey how was your first day?" Flora asks cheerfully while getting up from the couch taking one of the earphones out.

"Not bad "Layla says

"Alright" Stella and I say in sync which we giggle at.

"Yours?" I ask back.

"Oh, just fine"

We all go our separate ways and I decide to start my essay on "_Why the realm of Hypoid use colours to communicate"._ I am researching one of the library books I got to borrow in my free period, when I hear my named being called. I look around and see no one then I have a slight dizzy spell and realise its Daphne trying to communicate.

I quickly get up from my desk and grab my hoodie and head out of my room.

"Where are you going" Musa asks as I am heading out the door.

"More importantly what are you wearing, is that some kind of earth hoodie?" Stella adds.

"Stella!" all the girls say.

"I am just going to see Daphne, I will be back before the gate closes , promise" I reply before opening the door and shutting it behind me.

I make my way to Lake Roccaluce to see my sister .It's been a while now and I think it's time for a catch up. Anyways that's what I am hoping it's about. On my way there, I am thinking about all that's going down in Zenith. What does Ms. F know that she wants me to know?. And when Sky told me his father avoided the question about the cause of the destruction of Zenith. Whatever it is the council is probably trying to contain it or keep it secret.

I reach the lake to find my sister's golden spirit gliding across the lake. I jump to a rock that slightly hangs over the lake to see my sister better.

"Hey Sis" I say as I sit on the rock and gaze up at her.

"Hello Bloom" she says hovering closer towards me and placing a hand on my cheek before going back a bit.

"It's good to see you Daphne" I say

"You as well Bloom, I have heard about Zenith" she speaks hesitantly like this subject is fragile.

"Daphne do you know anything about it?" I say and see her face unsure whether or not to say anymore.

"Please, I need to know and so does my friend, Techna" I beg ,I keep my eyes wide and focus one her when she finally talks again.

"All I understand is the Zenith might not be the first to fall"

"What"

"There is a person behind this Bloom, and they walk in the shadows and they steal the part of the plant that makes it what is".

"Daphne I don't get-"

"Bloom" my sisters face is inches away from mine" this person takes something from the planet and with that they can control it". I notice my sister starting to fade , her figure disappearing in the fading light of today.

"That's all I know Bloom, I must get back to the lake, I love you" she says before evaporating back to the lake.

"No, Daphne please don't,….. I love you to".

I get up from the rock and make my way down to Alfea. My thoughts are everywhere. If this person can control a planet why just destroy it. The frightening thing is that Daphne said is that Zenith might not be the only planet to fall.

I am about half a kilometre away from Alfea when I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn instantly and form fire in my hand ready to attack. I hear some more rustling, but see nothing as I look around the blur of bushes and trees. Finally I hear the slightest bit of laughter before I feel something prick my neck. I become so dizzy I fall to my knees and try looking up but begin to see nothing but black.

I wake up, laying on something freezing cold to later discover its stone. The most silent echoes reach my ears. I start to get up feeling weak. I immediately grab my phone out from my hoddie pocket and call the first number I can find, Stella.

(Nobody POV)

It's nearly 9 o'clock and that's when Flora comes back out from her room.

"Hey guys, Is Bloom back, she should be home by now" she asks the girls as they are all lounging around the living room. Stella and Musa are hitting each other with pillows , trying to be the one who takes up the most room on the couch. Techna is busy typing something on her laptop when Layla is just watching Musa and Stella, giggling.

"Nope…Ow" Musa says as Stella wacks her again with her pillow.

"It's Bloom, when has she ever really been on time." Techna says while briefly looking up from her screen then continuing typing.

"I don't know ,it should not take this long for her to come home" Flora says sitting on an arm chair across from the pillow fight. Suddenly Stella's phone rings and Musa gives Stella one last winning hit before Stella takes the call, its Bloom.

"Hello Darling, where are you?" Stella asks

"I don't know" Bloom replies scared.

"What do you mean?" Stella says back, concerned, which makes all the other girls look up to stare at Stella.

"I don't know, I don't know… it's too dark" she whispers unsure and frightened.

"Bloom, listen to me" Stella says sternly.

"Put her on speaker phone" Musa says. Stella clicks the button to do so and holds it out while all the girls listen in and gather around the phone in a circle.

"You said its dark" Stella speaks again" Make a fire globe or something"

On the other end of the phone the girls hear Bloom breathing heavy.

"No, no..no" Bloom gasps" My powers aren't working" she says this in a hushed voice.

"Bloom why you are whispering" Flora asks with a confused face.

"Because….. I don't think I am alone" Bloom says again whispering.

The girls look at each other.

"Techna can you trace the call?' Layla asks

"Already on it" Techna replies frantically typing on her keyboard.

"Who's there" they hear Blooms muffled voice on the other end. For a few seconds there is only the loud sound of Blooms heavy breathing, but then her screams fill the room.

"Bloom" Stella shouts. The girls hear the clatter of what there guessing is Blooms phone.

"NO…. wait please" is all they hear before Bloom is screaming again, it gets more distant and softer, like she is being dragged away. Then there is a loud draining beep and Stella hangs up the phone.

"Oh no" is all that Flora can say, because the rest of the girls including her are in shock.

"Techna did you get anything" Musa asks Techna , with determined eyes.

"Something, but there wasn't enough time" Techna breaths out and looks back at her computer, why they are all wondering what's happened to their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

(Nobody's POV)

About 5 minutes after Bloom's disturbing phone call all the girls race to 's office. That's where Flora starts sheading a couple of tears, she knew something was wrong.

"Flora, sweets, don't cry now" Stella says when looping an arm around hers.

"Keep it together Flo, nothing will happen to Bloom" Musa adds but in the back of her mind knows something could.

Flora nods and before they know it they reach Ms. F's Office. Stella knocks on the door, or more like bangs and they get the go ahead to come in.

"Girls, how can I-" Ms.F starts to say before.

"Bloom" Musa yells "She's been taken"

"What, Oh no, I should have had that talk with her last night" Ms. F mumbles more to herself then the girls. "But that's not important right now we need to find her."

"Techna traced a phone call" Layla says why looking at Techna who seems very upset.

"Well, that's a good start, Techna did you find anything."

"Yes, but if my calculations are right Blooms been taken to …the Omega dimension" Techna half reads off her laptop, half looks at Ms.F.

Just as Ms.F is about to respond, is also when Saladin and 5 other guys walk close behind. Saladin walks up to Ms.F straight away and starts talking. The four other boys walk up to their girlfriends and greet them, Flora nearly breaks down in tears but Heila comforts her. Sky walks up to Layla and gives a friendly hug and she returns it.

"What happened" Sky asks looking desperately in to Layla's eyes. Layla looks down

"To be perfectly honest Sky I don't know" Layla responds in a whisper.

"Girls and … fellow visitors, if Bloom is in the Omega dimension we-" Faragdonda starts

"The Omega dimension" Brandon cuts in.

"Yes, as I was saying, we must go there with caution, and I believe Bloom has the capability of defending herself if required"

All the girls look down or terrified,

"What is it girls?" Saladin asks noticing the dumbfounded expressions.

Techna is the first to speak up.

"I wasn't just tracking the call I recorded it as well… I think you need to hear this"

"No Techna, don't" Layla tries to stop Techna placing the laptop on Faragondas desk.

"No…they should" Musa says and Layla steps back. Techna hesitantly presses play on her laptop. All of the guys, Saladin and Faragonda listen to the phone call. Sky comes closer to the laptop at Faragonda's desk as it gets closer to the end. When Bloom's screaming starts most of the people in the room jump. Sky's face looks horrified has the last bit of Blooms scream is heard before the draining beep.

"Ms.F, what I don't understand is how she couldn't use her powers "Stella breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know girls there must be something there keeping her power from her" Faragonda says .

"Then we have to go to the Omega dimension". Sky speaks up and everyone stares at him.

"Sky it's not that simple-" Saladin reply's before Sky cuts him off.

"I know sir, but we have been there before, When Techna was trapped"

"That's right Timmy found a way to get there " Heila adds everyone turns to Timmy who looks a little scared at first and then pushes up his glasses.

"Yes, I mean I have ,but guys the Omega dimension is huge , even if I could get you in there, where would we start" Timmy says

"It might take some time but if her phone wasn't destroyed, I can pick up the signal" Techna replays more in a hopeful voice which makes everyone else where the same hopeful expression..

(Bloom POV)

When I wake up again I am sitting in a freezing cold chair and my hands are tied around my back. I look up to see I am surrounded by ice. The walls are thick slabs of clear frozen water and the ground is solid stone. As I breath out I can see my own breath. I know my powers don't work but they should here. From my surroundings I think I know exactly where I am.

I look straight ahead and see three figures magically walk through the wall. I can't help but laugh a little when I realise who is standing in front of me

"Of course it's you" I say sharply at the Trix who are now staring at me like I am worthless.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend, Bloom". Icy says her cold piercing eyes looking down at me, Stormy and Darcy just laugh.

"How did you get out of the ice?" I ask, after their collaboration with Baltor they got sent back to the Omega dimension.

"Put an Ice Witch in Ice, you do the logic sweetie" Icy's cold voice reply's back, coming closer towards me.

"Come on Icy get straight to the point already" Stormy smirks to Icy. Icy smiles and crouches down in front of me.

"The great Princess of Sparks, How weak you are, I told you that magic blocking spell would work on her" Icy mocks me before looking back at Darcy who smiles. "Go get them" Icy demands Darcy who walks out through the wall again.

"Now Bloom where we were, after our little frozen coffin sentence in this freezer I find myself more powerful". She whispers the last words.

"So what you just had to show that by destroying Zenith" I shout in Icy's face, who doesn't move a muscle.

"I wish" Stormy at the back huffs out, which makes Icy scowl at her.

"That wasn't you, was it" I ask slightly smiling, knowing that Icy would not like my enthusiasm.

"No, but I am not some flimsy who only goes after one planet, I have a bigger picture in mind"

"Let me guess, that involves me" I stare right into ice like eyes and see no mercy.

Darcy comes back in holding a golden box with very intricate detail. To my knowledge I have sworn I have seen that box before.

"Bloom, remember how you defeated Baltor?" Icy gets up from her crouch and walks over to Darcy holding the box. That is when it hits me, _No it can't be_, _how did they even get them_. I start to panic and start trying to untie my hands from my back. Icy opens the box and reveals what I feared, the water stars.

"Where the hell did you get those" I say, angrily.

"Who cares Bloom, but it's my turn to torture you" Icy says coldly holding one of the water stars in her hand. " Well, this is going to be fun, the most powerful and most opposite magic in one room"

"This is going to be great" I hear Stormy say exited.

I try to turn my head away, but Icy grabs my chin and places the star on the right side of my neck. I feel it burn my skin and the sound of simmering flesh. I scream while the Trix just laugh in the background. Icy then lifts it and pulls up my hoodie sleeves up and places the water star on my arm. I scream even louder from the pain, as Icy pushes even harder. I don't dare look down to see what the wound would look like. I feel tears in my eyes and praying that she will stop soon.

About half an hour later, it seems that Icy as burned the star mark all over my arms, legs and even my back. I am so delirious and weak from the pain I am starting to find it hard to stay conscious. My cheeks are wet with tears.

"Now, we have to do it now" I hear Darcy hiss just before everything goes black around me.

**Sorry if you didn't get some of that, if you haven't watched season three of Winx club it might not make a lot of sense, but I'd like to hear what you think and any ideas, Promise to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Nobody's POV)

All the Winx Club and Specialists are loading up the Red Fountain ship ready to head to the Omega dimension. Techna though, is sitting on one of the nearby benches in the front court yard of Alfea, trying to lock Bloom's signal. Timmy notices her frustration and walks over and sits next to her on the bench.

"How's it going , Ah Tec" he says a little unsure.

"Do you want the long or the short answer to that one" Techna says while briefly looking up from her laptop to stare at him sarcastically. She then softens towards him.

"Sorry, Timmy, I just got a lot on my mind, and not being able to catch Bloom's signal is not helping, Ahh! This should be easy".

Timmy leans over and kisses her on the cheek. Techna looks up looking a little flush.

"What was that for?" Techna asks while Timmy just slightly blushes and looks down.

"Well you are my…..Techna look" Timmy shrieks, and points at a single spot on her screen, the map of the Omega dimension.

"Got it" Techna shouts and kisses Timmy on the cheek back. Sky, Flora, Stella, Brandan and Heilia come over to see the couple's happy faces.

"You found it" Brandon asks while looping an arm around Stella's waist.

"Yep, it looks like Blooms on the western side of the Omega dimension. The place were fewer prisoners have been, well frozen." remarks Techna.

"I'll go type up the coordinates on the ship" Timmy says while racing towards the aircraft. Techna closes her laptop and follows Timmy, briefly smiling at Sky who is just standing there, glum.

"Sky, Where going to find her" Flora says, walking up to Sky trying to catch his gaze from the ground.

"You heard the phone call Flora" Sky sighs and looks up at her "She didn't have her powers"

"So?, You've seen Bloom with no dragon fire before, she's got that Earth power going on" Stella adds while walking closer to Flora.

Sky gives a sad smile "Yeah I guess you're right, it's just she was really upset about her father and-" Sky starts to say.

"Hold up darling, what about her dad" Stella speaks up confused.

"Ahh…. She didn't tell you guys yet." Sky says walking to the ship and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, she didn't mention anything." Flora adds.

They all reach the cockpit of the ship were they have a beautiful large red, comfortable seat to sit in. Stella and Flora tell the rest of the girls about what Sky told them.

"Well, don't keep us hanging" Musa says to Sky, who soon then tells them what Bloom had told him at the night they were at the pound together.

"Why wouldn't she tell us" Layla asks not really directed at anyone.

"That's the great quality of Bloom, doesn't want to worry people" Flora says softly and the rest of the group remains silent.

"Yeah, that's why she got herself kidnapped" Riven smirks , most people just give him the death stare , including Sky who might actually punch him , if Brandon wasn't holding him back.

"Ready to go" Timmy clears his throat and everyone finds their seats and buckles up.

"What the frik was that Riven" Musa says angrily to him.

"Sorry, if I was just trying to lighten the mood" he says back at Musa how still is giving him a death stare.

_At Omega dimension….._

"So what Icy, where just going to leave her here" Stormy says to Icy while they are walking down another frozen corridor of the Omega dimension, as echoes of drips and loud bangs surround them.

"She has no use to us, and Stormy that was part of the plan remember. Why else would we leave her phone untouched if we didn't want her friends to find the pixie? " Icy glares back at Stormy, she sinks back into her own pace of walking.

"Do you think the Spell worked?" Darcy starts the conversation again.

"Of course it did. Now Bloom will be the beginning and the end , which will never happen ,to our rule." Icy smirks before they all start cackling like normal witches do, while Bloom remains unconscious in the cold box they left her in.

_Back on the ship…_

After Sky cooled down from Riven's uneasily 'joke' about Bloom, he just sits there quietly thinking._ Bloom will be okay, won't she….. Ahh of course she will it's Bloom, for some reason that girl always has a way to make it out of a death like situation. But that phone call… S_ky gets dragged out of his thoughts by when Techna speaks up.

"Guys" everyone looks to Techna who finishes typing on her laptop ."I was just researching the area that we are heading towards and guess who the last _three_ convicts are that where sent down there" Techna says, everyone realises except for Stella.

"Wait, who it is?" Stella asks, sounding a bit stupid.

"The Trix, Stel" Brandon whispers to her, Stella's jaw drops.

"Hang on , those bitches got out of the ice again, maybe next time they should incinerate them" she screams.

"Calm down, Stel" Layla says to Stella who is fuming.

"Guys 20 minutes till landing" Timmy says not keeping his eyes off the front of the ship, while he is stirring.

_20 minutes later…_

They all head out of the ship with caution, the Specialists have their weapons drawn and the Winx have transformed into their fairy form.

"Shezz its cold" Stella says while folding her arms, after all ,her outfit doesn't cover her arms and so doesn't most of the girls. After she says that a large groan comes from an ice cavern a couple hundred meters from where they landed.

"Is that what I think it is" Musa asks worried.

"Not again" Heila winces; it remains silent for about a minute while they move further away from the ship, then it happens. An ice serpent jolts out of the cavern and leaps up into the air heading towards the group of teenagers.

"Get out of the way" Sky yells just before the serpent smashes down in between the group. Techna, Flora and Brandon are left on the side which continues deeper in to Omega, where the rest are stranded near the ship.

The ice where the serpent was starts to crack and separate from each other, the rumbling and movement makes it hard to get up.

"Flo, Tec ,you Ok" Brandon asks as he manages to get up and runs to the girls.

"Yep, fine… Where's the rest of the-"Flora reply's before Brandon cuts her of.

"On the other side, look I know, but we have to find Bloom" Brandon has to shout as the serpent starts to get up again.

"His right Flo, let's go" Techna adds, Flora looks back frightened for the others, but realizes their right. Techna and Flora start to fly while Brandon runs along underneath, his sword in hand. They have to dodge icicles falling and cracks in the ground that can swallow them.

Techna holds out her wrist for a hologram of the path way to Bloom.

"Hold up "she stops and hovers in the air.

"What, is she close" Flora asks.

"What!... this doesn't make any sense, it says she's right over there". Techna points to an ice wall a few feet away.

They all head to the wall and Flora and Techna land back onto the ground. They all look confused but determined at the same time. Flora touches the wall, but takes it off quickly because it is, obviously ice cold. Brandon walks further left to the wall and taps on it with the side of his green sword. Then he returns and taps it on the wall nearer to where the girls are standing.

"It's hollow, did you listen"' Brandon states

"Yeah, Ok if Brandon is right, I can use a spell to walk through it, if not we might remain in ice for the rest of eternity." Techna says while getting ready to perform the spell.

"Are you sure Brandon?" Flora asks Brandon with her big green eyes looked on his, desperately.

"Positive' he reply's

"Ok, here it goes." Techna says before she performs the spell, they all mange to walk through the ice slab successfully.

When they reach inside the first and only sight to see is Bloom. She still remains tied to the chair as she was before and her head hangs down, from being unconscious.

"Bloom" Flora screams when running up to her friend and checking her pulse from her neck.

"She's alive" She says in a reassuring voice, but Flora notices from her neck the burn mark that was from the water stars. She removes her fingers from her pulse but some blood stays on her fingers which she quickly wipes away. Brandon is already cutting the rope binding her to the chair. She jerks forward when she is freed and nearly falls but Brandon picks her up by her knees and places a hand under her back and carries her, bridal style.

Techna forms another portal back on board the ship for them to go through, which they do. They enter the cockpit of the ship, which they are able to see the fight from with the ice serpent.

"Brandon, Go put Bloom in one of the recovery rooms, Flo see what's wrong with her" Techna orders before exiting out of the ship to go help the others and tell them it's time to go.


	7. Chapter 7

(Bloom POV)

I feel coolness on my brow before I manage to open my eyes. All I see is haziness of a person dabbing something on my forehead. It takes a couple of blinks to readjust my eye sight to recognize who it is.

"Flora" I manage to say in a hoarse like whisper. I catch her attention.

"Bloom, Oh my God sweetie your awake, how you feeling?" she asks happily but also sounding concerned.

"Yeah…Great" I try to get up from lying on my side but Flora doesn't allow it

"Oh, no you don't…" Flora start to say, then she whispers' I have seen the burns , Bloom"

I sigh heavily, I know they will take longer to heal then most wounds I get, but Flora knows me and will hopefully keep this to a minimum.

"I know my reunion present from the Trix" I say with a smile, sarcastic obviously, but sill doesn't crack a smile on Flora's worried face.

"Bloom, what did they want and how did they manage to burn you like that?" She asks nearly whispering.

"Water stars, and before you ask I don't know where they got them, but they are planning something and I think it has to do with me…again" I wince at the end from a jolt of pain through my back. I also notice I am shivering like crazy. And my finger tips and toes are numb by coldness.

Flora notices and pulls my doona up, and I look around and realize where we are. It looks like to me a recovery room in a red fountain ship. Flora strokes my hair back and kisses my forehead.

"We will talk about this later… you get some rest know" she gets up from my bed side and walks out the door a few feet away from the foot of the bed. I close my eyes for a minute or two before another guest comes in.

_Before…_

All the Winx and Specialists race inside the ship from the massive pale blue serpent., which is temporally asleep from Musa's lullaby. Timmy races to the control panel and starts the ships engine, and before they know it there off again.

"Where's Bloom?" Sky asks Techna while the rest of the group is bracing them self to stand or slugging into their chairs from the enormous effort from the battle.

"She should be in the recovery room… but Sky she didn't look to good" Techna says shyly to Sky , who's face looks angry and worried. He exits the cockpit and walks through two long hallways and makes a right turn. Down this hallway he sees Brandon leaning on a wall beside a red door, the door opens and Flora comes out quietly shutting the door behind her. They talk softly for a few seconds until they see Sky approaching.

"How is she?" Sky asks now he is nearer to Flora and Brandon.

"She will be find it's just…." Flora says remembering Bloom wouldn't want her to mention anything about the burns. "She needs rest that's all"

"Can I go in" Sky insists as he waits for an answer.

"Sure, I think she would like that" Flora relays back with a little sympathetic smile before placing a hand on Sky shoulder and then walking back to the cockpit. Brandon slap Sky on the back and gives a sad smile before following Flora.

"Thank you" Sky says to them before they disappear around the corner. Sky turns back to the door and slowly turns the door knob to enter, and when he does a flood of relief washes over him to see is girlfriend safe and sound.

(Bloom POV)

Sky comes through the door and I can't help but smile. He looks tied and hunched over a bit but manages to effortlessly sit by my bedside.

"Hey, you're oaky" he sighs and brushes a hand over my forehead.

"Yep, so much for staying out of trouble" I say, he just laughs.

"Do you want to talk about what happened" he asks hesitantly as her removes a strained of my think red tanged hair from my face.

"Can we talk later" I say , I really think I need time to think about all that happen before I can explain it myself. I feel a sharp shiver down my spine and gasp as the jolt which makes the pain in back flair up.

"Hey, you ok Bloom" Sky asks looking worriedly in my eyes searching for some kind of answer.

"Just freezing cold" I complain through chattered teeth not telling the entire truth. He slides a hand under the doona and reaches for my hand when he touches it he retreats back, my hand probably felt like ice itself.

"Oh my God Bloom" he gasps. He then gets up, which confuses me, then he reaches the bottom of his tight t-shirt and starts to take it off.

"What are you-" I start to question but he shuts me up.

"I saw this on a documentary, do you want to stop freezing to death?."

I just stare at him bugged eyed for a couple seconds , slightly blushing from his exposed chest, even though I have seen him like this more times than I can remember. Before I can complain he starts to climb under the cover of the doona and in cases me with his warm muscular arms. Instantly I feel warmer and snuggle up to his chest and he rests his chin on the top of my head.

"See…" he says with a cheeky grin I can feel spread across his face.

"Yeah, yeah" I mutter back smiling, enjoying the fact that I can feel my fingers again. We lay like this for a while, and I can hear Sky's steady strong heartbeat.

"Bloom, we've been together for a while now… have you ever thought about doing, you know…." He says breaking the silence. I really don't know what he's talking about.

"Thought about doing what" I ask while yarning.

"You know…_ it_" he counties, but doesn't really answer my question. _It, it, it, it, what's he talking about?, Oh!_ Then it hits me. I feel I bit embarrassed by the subject, and come on, of all times to bring it up. But still, I love Sky and thinking about it actually kind of makes me feel happy that he feels the same way about me.

"Oh, _it_" I say with a mischievous grin, I can tell Sky is nervous and slightly embarrassed about asking, which makes him seem so sweet. I lift my head from his chest and place my lips near his ear.

"Yes" is all I whisper, before returning to the position I was in before. I feel Sky become less tense and cuddles up to me again. Before I can stop him though he kisses my cheek and I close my eyes.

"I don't mean know" I say a little unsure of what Sky's intentions are.

"Of course not" he says a little chuckling but stern. He then kisses my jaw bone and slowly moves the doona down to kiss my neck. That's when he stops, and I turn rigid. I hear him breathe in heavily.

"Bloom, you neck, your wounded" he's says a little angry.

"It's nothing "I say easing away from him and pull up the doona, I would turn, but the pain in my back won't agree with me.

"No, it's not" he says getting a little madder. He then shoves off he doona to see the rest of my body, burned holes through my pants and hoodie top, some edges laced with blood.. Some worse than others, especially the ones on my back, which he hasn't noticed yet, luckily.

"Sky" I scream, not so loud that everyone one the ship can hear me. He gets out of the bed and puts his shirt back on.

"Bloom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, they will heal, its fine"

"No it's not, have you seen how bad they look?"

"Well, its fine, I just don't want to make a big deal, okay" I say slightly getting up and leaning on my elbow.

"Big deal, Bloom your kidnapped and now you hurt, gosh Bloom when are you going to let people in , and help you" he yells before he slams the door behind him. I sit there shocked, and becoming increasingly colder by the second. I wrap my self carefully back inside my doona and lay back down again on my side. I let a few lose tears fall but that's all I allow. Sky does have a point, but for some reason I always want to keep things from people who care about me.

**Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for the kind reviews, and I hope to get ****_many _****more. I promise to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Bloom POV)

Waking up, I still am in the bed of the Red Fountain ship. I don't know how long it's been but I feel a little better. It takes me about three minutes alone to get up from laying on my side on the bed. The pain is still there ,radiating through my body with every movement but bearable. I hobble over to a small bathroom across to the right of my bed and see a small stack of clothes on the toilet seat. I turn to gaze at myself in the small mirror of the bathroom. I look terrible, bags as purple as bruises under my eyes and I look flush. I take off my hoodie slowly, sucking in breathes from the pain, when I am wearing just my sports bra and under wear I see the real damage the Trix did. Because of my dragon fire my wounds heal, around twenty times faster , but these burns look twenty times worst ,at least the star shaped wounds have already started to scab over.

After getting changed and freshening I go find the Winx and the Specialists. I don't know how they will react when they see me, but at least these new cloths cover my burns. One step at a time , I make my way down the buzzing corridors of the ship ,leaning on the walls for support. I reach the corridor closest to the cockpit and I am about to walk in but my name pops up.

"Bloom needs rest, not an interrogation" a familiar voice states, I recognize it to be Flora.

"She's been asleep for 5 hours now, she's rested" A cocky reply from a cocky person, Riven.

"Riven, I know you have a vendetta against the Trix, especially Darcy ,but guess what! ,we all do" Stella says loudly.

"Well, then if the Trix are behind the Attack on Zenith, we really have no time to waste". Riven slightly yells out.

"They didn't attack Zenith" I say now walking, half limping into the cockpit. Everyone just stares at me, I probably look like a half beaten up rag doll. Riven stands in the middle with Stella and Musa inches away. The rest are seated in there chairs and turned them to face the ongoing argument. Flora gets up, with her disappointed face.

"Bloom, go back to the recovery room" Flora says but sounds more like a demand.

"Flo, I'm fine" giving a reassuring smile, I walk over closer to Riven, who just stares at me in shock. Besides, most of the group is staring at me in shock, except of course Sky, he just stares at me frustrated.

"What do you mean the Trix weren't responsible?" Riven asks with a smirk, his red spikes of hair clustered in tangles and his face flushed.

"They told me" I reply

"-And what you believe them." Riven is getting angry.

"Yes, Oh come on Riven, the Trix would probably want to take ownership on destroying Zenith, they have too much pride." I start to get angry to. Riven has nothing to say and steps back slowly to his seat.

"Bloom, what happened to you" Layla asks form her seat to my left.

"Well, The Trix were the ones who kidnapped me and held me in the Omega dimension. We had a little chat before…" I hesitate, then look at Sky a face of disapproval, _when are you going to let people in and help you, _Sky's words repeat in my head.

"Before they got their own payback, with the water stars" I say revealing one of the many burns on my neck. A couple of gasps bounce around the room.

"They did that" Stella says with disbelief. "Those bitches"

"Yes, and after, just before I blacked out they started some kind of spell" I finish

"What kind of spell Bloom?" Musa asks.

"I don't know, but they are planning something big, and if this spell is dark magic, which it will most likely be, I won't use my powers until I know what they cast on me." I reply, I don't wish to do this but I wish more not to hurt my friends.

"Bloom I can try to use a spell tracker, we might be able to see what the Trix cast on you" Techna joins in the conversation, she looks a bit distort and I don't blame her. I guess the fight about the attack on Zenith hit home pretty hard.

"Worth a shot" I say starting to walk over to Techna, before Flora steps in front of me.

"You, sweetie need rest we can do this when we get to Alfea, were only about an hour and half away, right Timmy" looking back at a boy with golden blond hair and black spectacles.

"Yep, one hour and 28 minutes" Timmy replies back.

I scowl at Flora, but I am starting to feel a bit woozy even though it's only been about 25 minutes since I got up.

"I'll take her back, Flo" Sky says while jumping out of his seat and puts an arm around my waist to help support me. He walks me out of the cockpit and down the corridors back to my recovery room.

"You didn't have to tell them about the burns "Sky says as I lean on him for support.

"You were right, I need to let people in , especially now, when we all have the same enemy" I state. There's silence for a while.

"Bloom, Look before I didn't mean to yell…. I just got frustrated that you didn't tell me, I mean I am your boyfriend aren't I?"

"I understand, and yes you are my boyfriend and I promise in the future to talk about things more". I say while I stop and make this promise by looking into his eyes. Beautiful crystal blue, something I get lost in.

"I worry about you Bloom" he whispers.

"I'm sorry" I whisper back and we start to walk again, I feel a bit of a headache coming on, I just relate it to the fact I haven't had much to eat or drink, not realizing it means more than that.

**A bit of a short chapter then usual, sorry went to the zoo today, I promise a good exiting story awaits. Fav, Follow or Review plz. Love U**


	9. Chapter 9

(Bloom POV)

Arriving back at Alfea was a bit of a haze. Sky didn't want to take his eyes off me in case something happen .After a long conversation, and the fact I had some of the most powerful fairies and magical beings at Alfea ,I was finally allowed to get off the ship.

"Bloom, I'm taking you to the nurse's office right now" Flora screams which startled, not only me but the rest of the Winx club.

"Flora I need to talk to Ms F." I say softly scared if she blows up again.

"Look, I agree, with Flo, you don't look to good" Musa adds as we are now walking to Ms Ofelia office.

"But-" I try to complain but get dragged by Flora and Stella into the office. I give up and willingly go laydown on one of the beds.

"Girls, how can I possibly-Oh Bloom, your back" she says as she comes to the foot of my bed. Flora and Techna take Ms Ofelia aside, because those two are the only ones who have seen the real amount of burns on my body. They don't hurt as much but every now and then the pain comes back.

"Well, girls you must be tired and I am sure you would like some rest" Mrs Ofelia starts to say but the girls hold their ground.

"I will take care of Bloom" she says more sternly to the girls who look at me now.

"Girls, I'll be fine, go get some sleep" I say smiling back at them. They finally did manage to leave with lots of good byes and get betters.

"Bloom, Flora told me about your …injuries, I believe I can treat them with a special ointment that makes them heal quicker, it also might relive some of the pain." She says as she sits on the edge of the bed, showing me some comfort.

"Yes, Ms O" I say back she gives me a sad smile.

"Ok then, I will go get it and can you please roll up your pant legs and take off your shirt". As she leaves I do what she says. At least I am not freezing cold anymore. But I feel a bit awkward with rolled up sweat pants and a wearing a sports bra.

She comes back holding a jar of blue liquid. "Ok please lay on your stomach, this might hurt" she says. When I roll onto my stomach, her cold hand presses on my back before she drops some of the liquid on a burn down my spine. At first it stings but then it nearly becomes as worse as the pain from when I received it.

I bite the pillow that my head rests on trying not to scream. For the next ten minutes of intense pain, from placing the ointment on all my burns, I can feel the ones on my back already feeling better.

"It will take around 30 to 40 minutes for it to achieve its full affects, but Bloom is there anything else I can do for you "she says while getting up from my bed side. I lift my head from the soft pillow.

"Um, actually I been having these headaches and I don't know if it's from lack of food or water"

"Oh, well that could be it, you rest for now and I will request for a meal to be brought up" she says before leaving to do so. I relax for a while and let my eyes lids grow heavy before I fall asleep.

I wake up refreshed and realize there is barely any pain when I move .I look down to one of the burns on my arm to find it only to be a red mark. I gasp and smile slightly as I stretch. Its dark so it must be night time now, I turn to my bed stand to see a plate of bread, chicken, mash potatoes and peas sitting there accompanied by a glass of water. Without further question I eat it, all of it.

The curtains around my bed side are drawn to a close and surround me. A few seconds later I hear quiet footsteps approach. I feel uneasy and clasp the knife I used to eat my chicken. The curtain ruffles around for a bit until the opening is found. I am about to lash out with my knife before Ms F pops out.

"Dam it Ms F" I hiss, not meaning to be rude but just probably had a mini heart attack.

"I'm sorry Bloom I just- I think you can place down the knife now" she says looking at my hand grasping it.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, and putting the knife on my bed side table.

"Me to, I should have made more of an effort not to frighten you it's just I had to come to talk to you Bloom and see if you're alright." She says in a hushed voice.

"I am fine, and Ms F, Is this the talk you wanted to have with me"

"Yes, ahh, where do I begin" she questions herself, as I wait impatient to know more.

"My sister told me about this person how hides in shadows, or whatever, and taking something from a planet."

"Daphne, she told you this?"

I nod slowly to Ms F. and then she sighs and looks down.

"What she said is correct, the magic dimension has dealt with this person before, a long time ago, she calls herself Cronus"

"You mean after the Greek Titan" Ms F looks up, her face full of confusion.

"What do you mean Bloom?"

"Well on earth, Greek mythology says that Cronus was a Titan that ate his own children, well expect for Zeus , who became the first God" I explain. I loved history and mythology at school on Earth, now in this dimension it seems that history goes on for ever.

"Well, If she named herself after this Titan Cronus , instead of devouring children she likes to devourer planets. You see Bloom, every Planet has something that we like to call an Essence, it can be any object, symbol or living thing in a Planet. It is basically the soul of the Planet what makes it function in its own unique way. Some planets don't even know what their Essence is but many of them do but keep it secret and highly protected. Cronus would steal the Essence and well, consume it .Then shortly after with her new control of the planet ,she would destroy it".

"Zenith" I say, some of what Daphne had told me was starting to make sense.

"Ms. F you defeated her before, so can't we do it again"

"Bloom, we thought we killed her, many years ago, I was just some years older than you are now"

"You said this concerned me more" I say, now worried about what this answer means.

"Yes Bloom.. it does" she looks down almost ashamed or disheartened to tell me this" Your Planets Essence was the Dragon fire, even though Sparks is not what it used to be , Cronus will still want it"

"Ms. F have you told the girls this"

"No, but I will be telling them tomorrow before classes, but Cronus has learned from her past and like Daphne says she hides in the shadows, and believe me she will be staying there for a while, she knows we are more powerful but I am guessing this time, she will be also".

We sit together on the bed in complete silence. I let the new information of my enemy sink in, not really sure what to feel. I wanted to know for a while about all these secrets but if feels worse knowing the truth sometimes.

"But Bloom" Ms F speaks up again" The girls have told me that the Trix are the ones who captured you"

"Yes, you don't think there working with Cronus do you?" I ask, I mean they didn't mention anything but I wouldn't trust them.

"No, Cronus likes to work on her own, but we need to worry about the Trix now. If they are planning something as well, we need to be ready" she gets up from sitting on my bed and looks at me.

"Bloom, I think it is a wise decision not to use your magic, but for your own defence I also think your magic should be used for your own protection" she says sternly, and then her face softens and lightens up.

"Well you have had a couple of long days, I will understand if you wish to skip classes for a couple of days".

"I should be fine Ms.F, I think the distraction could be good, but thank you "

"Well, I believe Nurse Ofelia says you can go back to your own dorm room if you like , and if you have any further problems come back" she says before exiting the curtained area. I sit there for a bit processing everything all in my head. An over whelming feeling comes on but I have to focus first on the Trix, like Ms. F said, they have something further planned for me , I know it.

I slowly get up from the bed and find it easier to walk then this morning. I walk out of the curtains and see Ms Ofelia hunched over and sleeping on her desk. Tiptoeing out I make it back to my dorm room. I look to the clock of our dorm above our lounge and see its 10:30 ,I make my way to Flora and I's bedroom. Floras already asleep and I find Kiko on the foot of my bed quietly snoring. I pick him up and hold him as I tuck myself into bed. I try to think about something else but still feel the crushing feeling that this fight for the magic dimension would not end well.

**I hope you like this chapter, a bit of Greek mythology. Please review! I like to know what you think and if you have any ideas about the new enemy, would love to hear you ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Bloom POV)

"Ms. Bloom…MS BLOOM!" Griselda yells as I finally snap back from my snooze.

"Sorry Griselda" I apologize why she glares at me. The funny thing is I don't even remember coming to this class, or falling asleep. Griselda comes to my desk; I'm sitting at a table at the back of the room next to Stella who looks concerned when she sees me.

"Bloom, I understand that these past couple of days have been very hard and I would recommend you get some rest, other than in my class" she whispers to me. I am about to abject to her offer but a blazing headache comes and I don't think I will be able to concentrate.

"Yes, thank you Griselda" I stand from my seat a see a couple of blank and curious faces watch me as I gather my books and leave the class room. I guess these headaches weren't from lack of food or water.

On my nice comfortable bed I try to rest but the feeling that someone is drilling into my brain is stopping me. I give up, and go get a glass of water. This morning Techna used her spell tracking device on me. Nothing appeared so I am left with no powers.

Thirty minutes later Stella comes back with Musa arguing about something, as usual.

"Hi girls"' I say as I enter the living area, they greet me with I friendly smile.

"Hey Bloom, you're lucky you got to bail out of Griselda's class she made us perform protection spells, crap they were hard". Stella says while walking over to me, and twirls one of my lose hairs.

"Yeah, Bloom you feeling alright" Musa says while she places her text books on the coffee table.

"I'm fine, I just got a head ache that's all" I say waving it off, and come to think of it the head ache has worn off a bit.

" Did Ms F talk to you guys this morning" I ask. Musa looks at me ,a face of horror and then almost in a way braces herself for what comes next.

"YES, if that witch decides to destroy my planet I will make sure she will be burned to death by the sun of Solaria" Stella screams, and fumes from this.

I walk over to Musa and leave Stella to walk to her own room and then slam the door.

"Sorry I asked" I say, Musa just giggles.

"Gosh, what a Drama Queen to be" she says and I laugh to. "Look Bloom, you'll be fine right, I've got a potion quiz I need to study for and I don't want to leave you-"

"I'm fine, I probably will catch up on some study to or something" I interrupt, and we go our separate ways. I decide it would be a good time to take a walk; I grab Kiko and head to the court yard. Its good weather today, not too hot and not too cold. I walk around the front of Alfea for a while. Before sitting on a bench and placing Kiko in my lap.

"Oh, Kiko what are we going to do" I whisper, he senses my distress and beams his bright blue eyes at me. He cuddles in to me and I can't help but chuckle at his innocence as he does this. I hear the sound of a roaring engine approach and look up to see two hover bikes heading in my direction. They pull up a few feet away from me and I can tell that one of them is Sky and the other Brandon.

I smile when Sky takes off his helmet and reveals his gorgeous face. I get up from the bench and walk up to him.

"Hi handsome" I say while he smiles back at me ,and pulls me by the waist toward him.

"Hi beautiful, you look much better" he says then kisses my nose.

"Ah Bloom, do you know where Stella's at?" Brandon asks, as he gets off his bike.

"Yep she's in her room, but be warned she's pretty upset and might give you an ear load if you're not careful" I warn Brandon. He's seen Stella at her worst, even when she was an ugly green dragon monster he loved her. Brandon's a really great guy, almost like a brother to me more than the other guys and if Stella didn't have him, I think her craziness would be on full dial all the time.

"Thanks Bloom, I'll be careful". He thanks me; he takes a couple of steps towards the school before stopping looking up, a bit hesitant but continues on his way.

"So why are you here" I ask Sky who is still on his bike and arms around my waist.

"I just wanted to see you, I hope that's alright" he says while nuzzling my neck.

"Fine by me" I say "so how long are you here for"

"Well I have a few hours, till I have to get back to red fountain" he says in a seductive voice before planting his lips on mine. I put my hands to his face and feel warm at his touch.

"So do you want to go for a ride" he asks. I am a bit nervous about leaving Alfea from what happened last time, also everyone in Alfea has ordered me to stay on the grounds. I think Sky picks up on my nervousness.

"Oh, we don't have to, we can hang around here for a bit" He says .

"Yeah that would be great, it just … you know-"I start to say, before he kisses me on the cheek.

"I understand" he whispers "So what to do know" we says with a cheeky grin. I step back a bit while Sky gets off his bike and takes my hand. We walk over to a bench; he sits down first before I sit on his lap. We sit in the sunshine for a bit and then I hear the sound of the clock striking.

"Hey Sky, what time is it?" I ask, I feel like I should be somewhere.

"Ah, around 4, why?" he replies. I think for a moment. My memory is terrible; I should be able to remember what I was supposed to do.

"Oh dang it, I have to go see Ms Ofelia now" I curse, before jumping up from Sky's lap.

"On, well, I will come with you" Sky gets off from the bench and holds my hand as we go to Ms. Ofelia's office.

"Bloom, I thought you weren't going to come" Ms. Ofelia says as we walk through the door of her office. "Oh, Prince Sky, nice to see you to"

"Nice to see you to, Ms. O" Sky replies sweetly and giving the nurse a toothy grin.

"Well Bloom let's see how those burns have healed, if you'd like to go through there" says and directs me to the curtained off area. I start to walk and find Sky walking along behind me.

"Ah, Sky sorry but you will have to wait here "Ms Ofelia tells Sky who looks a little embarrassed and sad.

"I'll be fine" I say to him before going behind the curtain, I am kind of grateful for Ms O stopping him and I think she picked up on my uneasiness.

I take of my shirt off and she looks at the burns on my back, those were the worst ones.

"Bloom, I sorry to say but some of these burns might not fully heal" she informs me

"What do you mean?" I asked back a little worried.

"They will heal, and have no pain, but some might leave some scars." She whispers.

"Oh" is all I say. I don't know really what to feel. I mean, I have a couple of small scars from when I was younger, but these are different. Those witches left me with a mark that will always be there, another reminder on the pain an of what Stella likes to call them "bitches"

"Ms. O"I say before she leaves me.

"Yes Bloom" she says with a sad smile.

"I've been having these headaches and I am forgetting a lot of things, my day today feels a little hazy."

"Well, it could be post dramatic-stress, there's nothing to indicate anything physically wrong, I really can only say rest will help"

"That make sense, thanks for everything Ms O" I say before she smiles and leaves the curtained area.

I stand up from the bed and am about to put my top back on when I see a mirror on the wall behind me. I bring my hair to the front and turn to see my back. You can't see the whole shape of the star marks on my spine but just small pink and rippled skin that outline it. It's not that noticeable, but to me there always be there. I am about to touch them when someone when through the curtains. Sky.

I turn my back to him, forgetting about the scars and slightly embarrassed that I'm nearly half naked and I have almost started to cry. He just walks up behind me, puts his hands on my bare hips, which brings tingles to my spine , and kisses the nape of my neck and then a little down my spine . He then moves his hands to my waist and then whispers in my ear.

"You're so beautiful"

I turn around to face him; a single lonely tear has escaped my eyes before he wipes it away.

"Yeah…maybe not anymore" I whisper, I kiss him on the cheek, before grabbing my shirt, putting it back on and head out the curtained area leaving him still standing there.

I get back to my dorm room to find all the girls sitting in their PJ's in a circle.

"Bloom "they all shriek and Stella comes up to me and gives me a big hug.

"Now, get your pyjamas on and a smile it's time for a good old fashion slumber party"

**Thanks for reading guys, my first fanficton, and promise to update soon, thanks kendyl0905 for a good idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

(Bloom POV)

We are all sitting in a circle in our living room area. I sit between Stella and Techna with the rest of the girls around me. We've just been chatting for most of the time when Stella came up with this 'game'. One at a time someone would ask a question and all the other girls would have to answer, kind of like truth or dare but without the dare. We would spin a bottle to see who got to ask the question.

"Girls, who is your least favorite teacher" Flora asks sweetly which is funny compared to the question she asked.

"Griselda" we all say in sink before we all start to laugh.

"Come on Flo it has to be more personal then that" Stella says as she reaches for the bottle and turns it again. This time it lands on Musa.

"Yes!… Ok. Who here has done _it_ with their man" Musa asked seductively. I through a cushion at her while everyone starts to laugh or boo her and give her a hard time.

"What, Stella said personal… so any one" Musa says. We all remain silent I look around the group I don't think anyone has until I spot Stella. She is blushing a bit and it's like she doesn't know where to keep her gaze.

"OMG, Stella you didn't!" I scream while smiling. She looks embarrassed but becomes all bashful. All the other girls' jaws drop and Musa starts to laugh.

"What "Stella shrieks at Musa.

"I knew it" she says between giggles and then stops " No, but seriously when" She adds.

"Yeah, I mean you didn't do it here, did you?" I ask.

"Well, not the first time" Stella struggles to get out, I've never seen her this venerable and bashful before.

"OMG, you've done it while we are sleeping right next door" Musa screams.

"Now, come on you didn't hear a thing" Stella protests. I sit for a minute just thinking about Stella and Brandon now it makes sense while they've become so close since last year. It also comes to mind why Stella wanted me to cover her these past holidays.

"That's why you called me in summer break, about that whole sleep over cover story" I say to Stella who gives an apologetic grin.

"Yeah, If my Dad asks, remember what we talked about, we stayed at your place and watched a earth movie" She says. I just laugh and nod agreeing to it again now hearing the full story. "Where were you really?"

"We actually went to the Resort Realm together for a night…. You know, I really do love him" She says the last part in a hushed voice. We all Aww and OOOO at her which she gets all funny at and throws a cushion at Musa who starts laughing instantly. There's silence for a while and we all calm down.

"Did it hurt?" Flora unexpectedly asks breaking the silence. We all start to laugh because we all know Flora as the sweet innocent one that doesn't do wrong. We also thought those words would never come out of her mouth of all the people sitting here.

"Oh, Flo" Musa says before hugging her while the both sit next to each other.

"What did I say, I was just, you know …curious" she asks shyly. We all calm down again and glance at Stella.

"Well, darling you will just have to find out" she says and we all giggle. I look over and see Layla though; I hadn't really noticed her lack of involvement in the conversation until now. I realize that talking about our boyfriends reminds her of her dead one. Nubu should be here but his sacrifice saved millions of lives and we will remember him.

"Look, guys' it's late and I'm just going to go to bed" Layla says whilst getting up. We all protest but she says good night and heads to her room.

"Ah, shoot, I shouldn't have asked that" Musa says as we all become glum.

"We can't do anything can we?" Techna asks.

"We can talk to her but let's leave it to the morning , OK" I say to the group and we all agree. I think about later before with Sky. _Why did I do that, Bloom come on he loves you and you just acted like a stupid girl feeling sorry for her-self._ I will talk to Sky tomorrow I think to myself. It also got me thinking about why Brandon was here. Then an idea hits me.

"Stella" I say and she looks my way" When Brandon was here earlier, you two didn't…"

Stella goes bright red and I already know the answer to the question.

"AH Stella, I'm going to bed" Musa says before getting up and Techna laughing and following behind.

"Yeah, it's pretty late" I say while getting up.

"Oh come on guys, what about the slumber party" Stella whines why Flora follows me into our dorm room.

"It's late Stella, good night " I say before entering my room. I tuck myself into bed and let Kiko nuzzle up to me.

"So that's pretty great for Stella and Brandon" Flora says into the dark.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them" I say back, I really actually am for the couple. "So, what about you and Heilia, ever talk about doing _it"_

"Oh, golly no … How about you and Sky" Flora asks, I can hear the slight curiosity in her voice.

"Well". I argue in my mind whether or not to tell her. "Yeah , I mean, he kinda asked me about it the other day"

"Really?" I hear Flora ask. "Are you ready for that kind of, relationship?"

"Yeah, I think I am" I say in a positive tone smiling as I say it. I feel a wave of warm fluttery butterflies run through my body when I think about it. I love Sky and that's all I want to tell him right now.

"Well good night Bloom" Flora says cheerfully.

"Good night" I say back before turning over in my bed and closing my eyes.

_I look to see only burning ruinous of Alfrea and stones toppled over from the destruction. Screams fill the smoky air as well as red flying creatures. On the ground huge creatures of red waste roam destroying and battling fairies and red fountain heroes. I look up to see Flora and Techna battling one of the larger monsters from the air. The spells work and the monster crumples in fragments to the ground before building itself up again. Stella helps Griselda with a protection spell making a force field around them and as the creatures walk into it they decompose .I spot Musa in the air and see her using sound waves to force the sting ray like creatures out of the sky, I hear groans and roars behind me and I turn. What I see is row upon row of creatures from the Army of Decay. I stand there waiting for one to attack, preparing for their first move. But they don't they just stare at me, and then the first row move around me like I am not important._

_"Wait, no Stop" I scream as I see one heading straight for Sky and-_

"Bloom, BLOOM wake up!" I hear someone scream, I feel someone on my shoulders I scream and through them off and then get up but feel myself fall which puts me into shock . I open my eyes to see I'm on the floor. I hear groans from the other side of my bed and lift myself up with the bed frame.

"Oh, Flora , oh no, I'm so sorry" a race over to Flora who is laying on the ground slowly lifting herself with her elbows.

"Are you okay" I say helping her up, and notice a little cut on her forehead ."You hit your head"

"It's okay sweetie, I'm more worried about what's wrong with you" she reassures me, but when she gets up she sways and I have to hold her for support.

"That's it Flo, I'm taking you to the nurses office" I say, pushing her towards the door.

"What the hell's going on" Stella yawns while entering the door and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm taking Flora to Ms. O ,I'll explain later" I walk past Stella and help Flo out the door and down the corridor still in our .

"Flora what was I doing" I ask unsure that I really want to know the answer.

"You were shifting in your sleep again, fairy form to normal but then you started to scream so I tried to wake you up and well-" she lifts a finger to the little trickle of blood on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Flora if I had known-"

"Bloom, sweetie you've been through a lot it's okay" She tries to smile but sways again, luckily I am holding her. We reach the nurses office and Ms. Ofelia looks like she has just got up and is preparing bed linen. I clear my throat and she looks up and catches my gaze.

"Oh, dear what happened" Ms Ofelia says while taking Flora from my grasp and leaning her to a bed 10 feet way.

"Well, you see Ms-" I begin to say but Flora cuts me off.

"I slipped and fell when I got out of bed this morning" Flora says while sitting on the bed. I am a bit confused why she would lie for me but I guess I won't look like a nut case now.

Ms. Ofelia says She will take care of Flora before shutting the curtains and I am left to wait in a nearby chair. I start to have flash backs of the dream. Why of all days to remember the Army of Decay, that was a long time ago. I get pulled out of my thoughts when 4 very worried and confused girls, how are actually changed come through the office door and walk straight towards me.

"Is Flo Ok how did she hurt her head" Stella says as she stands right in front glaring down.

"Look, I didn't mean to, I was asleep, I didn't know what was happening-" I try to explain before Stella cuts me off .

"Hold up, Bloom what are you talking about" Stella asks, just as I'm about to reply Ms Ofelia pulls the curtain back and she walks back with Flora who has a small little bandage on her left upper forehead.

"Come back in and hour and a half and it should be healed then" Ms Ofelia tells Flora in a smile before going back to preparing her office for the day.

"Flo, you OK" Layla asks walking closer to Flora who is not having trouble orientating herself any more.

"Yeah, just a scratch and mild concussion, nothing a spell can't fix" Flora says in a cheery voice as usual and turns to face me still sitting in the chair, don't knowing what to say.

"Bloom what were you dreaming about?" Flora asked concerned.

"The Army of Decay" I say plainly not looking away from the ground.

"Why would you dream about that Bloom, were you thinking about it or something" Musa asks now joining the conversation.

"No, I don't understand" I whisper I look up to Flora" Flo, I'm so sorry."

"Bloom, sweetie stop apologizing and I think I deserve a hug" she orders while spreading her arms apart, I get up and give her exactly that. I have this feeling I've had before and I always hated, the feeling of being afraid of myself.

We all walk back to the dorm room, it's our break day and I really need to get change. We pass one of the large clear cut glass windows that view on to the court yard and see the Specialists arrive on their hover bikes.

"What are they doing here" I ask, surprised by their visit.

"I called Heila, after Flo's accident… I guess all the boys wanted to come" Stella says cheerfully. _What are they going to think of me after hurting Flora, especially Heilia._

"What" I yell, forgetting I am in public for a second. The girls just stare at me. I panic and come up with a quick excuse.

"I mean, I'm not even changed yet" I say giggling, they don't notice my fears. Stella, Techna and Musa said they would go out to meet the boys while Flora and I get changed and head to our dorm. Layla said she had some extra studying, I guess we will have to talk to her tonight.

Flora and I get changed In our room and we are both making our beds, since we didn't get to this morning. A slight knock on the door catches our attention when Heilia come through the door and races over to Flora. Without a second thought He wraps his arms around her I notice Flora surprised by this, but then falls into the moment. I decide to leave them in peace by folding by doona over and heading out. I walk through the door consumed in thoughts I run into something or someone. I hit my head pretty hard and have stabbing head pain with flashing images of The Army of Decay and fire and blood. I feel a hand grab my wrists and pull me up so I don't fall.

"Hey sorry, didn't mean to startle you" I look up to see Sky, I have to hold my head with my right hand to try an ease the pain.

"Oh, hey" I say squinting, still holding my head . I see him look at me confused.

"You Ok, Bloom" he asked worried.

"Yeah, the story of my life" I huff out, I don't mean to sound grumpy but bumping into Sky made me uneasy.

"Sorry it's just been a rough morning" I say apologetic, I don't have to squint any more because the pains gone. I see him smile slightly and we go sit on the lounge room sofa.

"Yeah I heard what happened to Flora, is she alright"

"Yep, just hit her head" I say trying to move off the topic.

"How did it happen" he asks. I sigh and force myself to tell him what really happened. Throughout me explaining I find him looking sympathetic because I had no intention of hurting Flora.

"What's wrong with me" I whisper, I can't hold it in anymore the tears come flooding out. I'm so tired of all this thinking about the Trix, Cronus and even being afraid of myself.

"Shh, its ok Bloom" Sky holds me and places his head on top of mine rocking me back and fourth like I am I small child, kissing my forehead and cheeks. We stay like this for a while, Sky comforting me and me thinking only the worst will soon come.

**Long chapter but hoped you liked it! Exciting stuff ahead. ****_Please, please, please Review_****. You have no idea how much it means to me when you do, and thank you to all the reviews so far.**

**Thanks again, promise to update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

(Bloom POV)

It's been a week since I accidentally attacked Flora. Every night since then I have dreams about the Army of Decay. All of them have something different. Couple nights ago I had one with Stella dying then the next night Faragonda. Some are even with the Trix, they lead the army again. But always in my dream the same thing happens. I turn to see the row upon row of creatures but they never attack me. Poor Flora has found a new way to wake me from my dreams and screaming. I told her to use a glass of water and pour it on my face. It works; but puts me into shock and some nights worse than others with hysterical crying. Flora thinks it's cruel, but most nights some of the other girls have to do it, but I rather never hurt Flora again.

_I turn around to see the row upon row of the Army of Decay, they walk around me like I am nothing. I turn around to face the war, there are screams and cries. This time I help, throwing fire at red disgusting creatures. They burn to the ground. None of which still do not attack me. I run over, ducking under swooping sting ray creatures and stepping trough rubble. Alfea is burning down on the west wing and red insect creatures pour out of the cracks. I look to see Stella, Brandon and Musa standing outside the crumbling door of Alfea. As I approach closer I see a body at their feet the girls are crying and Brandon is in a state of shock. I run over and I know who the body is. I scream and cry as I holt at the body. I fall to my knees._

_"__Sky, no, no please" I sob as I cup his face his eyes are still, and the breath has left him. I am screaming his name, which makes my lungs burn until my face becomes wet and freezing cold._

I lurch out of bed scrambling to know where I am, I still am crying because, _Sky's dead, his dead _is pounding in my mind. In the darkness I find Stella's face and behind her Flora's. Stella quickly sits on the bed and hugs me, rocking me. I realize now it was just dream, my mind finding reality again. I cry though, upset that my mind would ever let me see Sky dead. I cry for about half an hour Stella and Flora trying to comfort me. They tuck me back in but I don't dare fall asleep.

The next morning it's our break day again. I get up out of bed I must have fallen to sleep again. I feel all groggy and don't really want to get changed but make myself. I look at my watch and realise it's nearly 10:30. Walking out to the living room area I find all the seats taken. All the girls sit on the sofa or on the floor. As I get closer I notice Ms. Faragonda on an arm chair.

"What's this" I ask shocked, not expecting this. They all look up at me from the previous conversation.

"Ah Bloom, it's good to see you awake, if you don't mind we would like to talk to you" Faragonda says gesturing a hand for me to sit down across from her on another arm chair. I walk past Techna and Musa sitting on the floor I look at them confused but they look away. I plump myself into the chair and look around. Flora, Stella and Layla sit on the sofa in that order.

"Bloom it has come to my attention that you are suffering from nightmares."Faragonda says focusing her gaze on me. There's no point in denying it and I honestly was going to talk to her about it.

"Yes" I answer.

"About the Army of Decay?"

"Yes, Ms . F I was going to ask you what does this mean?". She thinks for a second before responding.

"Bloom, when the Trix captured you, I believe the spell that you said they cast, might be causing these dreams."

"In what way" Musa asks, catching Faragonda off guard.

"Well, there are many curses I have studied that can bring upon recurring dreams like this, and many of which are untraceable". Faragonda answers.

"So, is that why my spell tracker did not work on Bloom" Techna asks.

"Most likely, Griselda and I will do further research on this matter Bloom, but for now I believe you should just rest".

Faragonda is just about to get up before I ask something.

"Ms F, if it's not any trouble can I stay in the nurse's office for a few nights?" I say when all the girls' start to protest.

"Bloom, sweetie no its fine you should stay in your own-"Flora starts to say before I cut her off.

"Flora, I don't think it matters where I sleep, and look at you guys you exhausted even Stella has bags under her eyes and that's not normal" I say trying to not laugh at the last part. Musa beats me to it; Stella's eyes were like laser beams on Musa.

"Bloom, you don't need to do this" Layla says, trying to convince me to stay.

"No girls, I think Bloom has a point, I will inform Nurse Ofelia at once." Faragonda says before she gives us a fare well and leaves our dorm.

"Well, better start packing…. Oh come on guys don't look at me like that, it's for the best"

I say while they all stare at me with puppy dog faces.

"Bloom you can't go" Flora says.

" I still will hang out here, I'll just be sleeping at the nurses office at night." I say walking over to her and squizzing her hand briefly.

I go to my room to pack my Pjs, clothes and toiletry things. 10 minutes in, and nearly finished packing, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say and turn around to see Sky entering through the door. My heat skips a beat and I run up to him and hug him. After my dream, I guess I was just really overly glad to see him. He hugs me back tightly and then pulls away.

"What was that for?" he asked as we walk towards my bed.

"Sorry I just missed you" I say shyly trying not to blush because I am embarrassed.

"We saw each other yesterday" he says looping his arms around my waist as my back is to the bed with my suitcase. Every day this week, Sky came over after classes. I told him about the dreams I was having and things got a little steamy sometimes. So I guess I wasn't so surprised to see him. I see him peer over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asks pulling away and I notice he is referring to the suitcase.

'Oh…. Ah the nurses office" I say causally forgetting the billion other things that it could mean

"What, is something wrong Bloom? ,are you sick?" Sky asks worried.

"No, I mean I don't think I am, it's just with the dreams and all, the girls aren't getting any sleep, and it's just temporary". I say zipping up my suitcase and turning back to my furrowed eyebrow boyfriend.

"Bloom" he says quietly" Did you have another dream"

I turn to my bed and place my suitcase down from it and extend the handle.

"Bloom" he says more firmly

"Yes, ok and I really don't want to talk about it" I say fighting the images of Sky's limp body from my mind.

"Bloom, don't shut me out again" he says frustrated.

"Look, Sky please I don't want to think about it" I say back now facing him hoping he'll let it go.

"Bloom, the only way I can help you or the girls can help you if you just-"

"It was about you, you were dead" I shriek .Searching his face, it falls and the room is silent. He looks sympathetic and I can see him trying to come up with what to say.

"Please just let it go for today" I whisper now turning to roll my suitcase down the single step in my dorm room. Sky stops me and places a hand on mine over the handle. He then grabs my hand and holds it pulling me in to a hug.

"I'm sorry Bloom… I didn't mean to…" he drifts off. I take a step back to look at him. He's beautiful and I gaze at him. I place one hand on his cheek and stepping a little closer. We search each-other's eyes.

"I love you" I whisper. That's all I want to say to him.

"I love you too,…. and I'm sorry" he says with a smile. I laugh and go in for a kiss. He places his hand on my face and starts pulling away strands of my hair and tucking them behind my ears. I move my hands around his waist pulling him in closer. Our lips still locked, he moves his hands from my face down my arms and then positioning them behind my waist while I move my hands up his chest to around his neck.

He comes a bit closer to me and I now move to sit on the edge of the bed. Still together I move my hands down his back and push myself further up the bed and he follows. Sky now lies on top of me, legs either side of mine. He holds himself up with his forearms as he kisses me. I run my hands up and down his back; he starts to kiss the corner of my mouth then my cheek. He then moves down my jaw bone each kiss more intense then the last as starts to nuzzle my neck. I sigh, nearly moaning from is touch as he now also moves one of his hands down the curve of my body to my legs and folds it up . I bring them both up, now my knees resting on his hips, our bodies move in sync and in a rhythm. Sky kisses down my throat and I arch my back as he does, he probably would have gone further if it weren't for the knock on my door.

"Bloom, Sky you in there" I hear Techna ask through the door.

"Just a minute" I say while Sky fumbles to get off of me.

Techna opens the door just as I get up and stand next to Sky , we probably both look a little flush.

"Oh ahhhh just wanted to know if you're up for some volleyball, girls vs guys" Techna says while she looks at us confused.

"Yeah sure why not" I say smiling at her then at Sky who smiles back

"Great be in the gym in about 5 minutes" she says and closes the door behind her.

Sky and I remain silent; we don't really know what to do after our moment together.

"Ok, let's go" I say dragging Sky out the door, he then pulls me back.

"Oh, come on, we can do so much more, we have at least 3 minutes "he whispers trying to convince me by nuzzling my neck. I laugh but maintain myself and force us out the door.

Today was fun; it was girls against the boys in the gym. The girls won once and the Specialists won the rest out of 5 games. Even Riven kept his foul play, competiveness and trash talk to minimum. It was probably because he was trying to impress Musa. It felt good to be moving around again, I haven't worked out my body like this in a while so I felt way better after volleyball.

It was about 5:30 when we finished up and the guys had to go soon. But Sky being Sky came up to say good bye in my dorm room as I was collecting my suitcase to take to Ms. Ofelia's office because I dint get a chance before.

"-You know that went outside the line" I say to Sky who is not far behind me,

"No it didn't, anyways I saw Musa and her little charm to try and make it go out." He says when he catches up to me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I finish the conversation, Sky's phone beeps and he checks the message before looking up at me again. He then chucks it on the bed after texting.

"Can I use your bathroom" he asks.

"Sure, you know where it is right "I reply.

"Yep" he says he kisses me on the cheek and then leaves to go to the bathroom outside the room. I wait around for a bit playing with Kiko as I sit on my bed waiting. I hear a beeping and realize its Sky's phone. I pick it up and turn it on. When I see the screen, it's a picture of me and him two years ago at the resort realm. I smile and then see the message pop up on the screen.

_Sky, update on Bloom's condition._

_Saladin_

I read it again to trying to make sense of what it means. My _'condition'_, and from Saladin , why would he be contacting Sky, especially about me. My smile fades and turns it to anger.

"I'm, back…" Sky says cheerfully when re-entering the room. I glare up at him.

"You have a message from Saladin" I say coldly tossing him the phone which he catches. He reads the message and he's face falls to a frown.

"Bloom let me explain" she starts.

"What ,my condition" I say with my fingers doing the bunny ears" Why on earth would you be talking to Saladin about me"

"Look, Saladin got wind of what happened to Flora-"

"What"

"Heilia's his nephew after all, there bound to talk"

"Does it look like a care about that, what's with the update."

"Bloom, Saladin was just was cautious especially if the dreams are about the Army of Decay, he wanted to know, so he asked me-"

"To what?, spy on me, was I your mission Sky" I am nearly screaming now I am so frustrated and I feel a head ache coming on" Oh my God, that's why you were over here all this week, not to support me , NO to update Saladin on you psycho girlfriend."

"Bloom, he's concerned, he believed the dreams are more than dreams." He says.

"So what you think I'm crazy to"

"No, it's you attacked Flora , and last time you did something like that it was when…" he hesitates.

"When Darkar spelled me, you think the Trix did that or something, that I becoming dark Bloom again" I yell feeling the anger bubble up in side and my head is begging to throb.

"Bloom try to understand, I didn't want to do this" he says apologetic. My head hurts way too much now and I have to hold it with my hands either side.

"Ahhh, just get out!" I scream squinting now from the siring pain from my head.

"Bloom, what's wrong" he says walking over, I step back.

"I said get out, Ahhh" I scream again, but fall to my knees the pains too much. I still hold my head in my hands panting from the pain. Flashes of my past dreams fly through my vision, _creatures, blood, fire, destruction, rubble, death…._

Sky kneels down in front of me and calls for someone ,I can't understand who though, my ears are ringing. He puts his hands on my arms and is looking at me trying to remain calm.

"Bloom, stay with me …it's going to be ok" Is the last thing that Sky says before the darkness covers my eyes.

**Thanks for reading-promise to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Nobody POV)

Layla and Musa come running in to the dorm room. They see Sky holding Bloom in his lap, his hand on her cheek trying to wake her up.

"What happened" Layla says, rushing over to them, Musa not far behind.

"I don't know, she just fell to her knees and then collapsed… it looked like she was in pain" Sky replies, trying to remain calm.

"Ok, look we need to take her to Ms. Ofelia" Musa demands. Sky picks up Bloom bridal style and walks her out of the dorm. Her head slumps on his chest. As they are walking to the nurse down the corridor they see the rest of the Winx club and Specialists. When they see Sky carrying Bloom they are shocked.

"Bloom" Floras screams and she runs up to Sky. Heilia pulls Flora back, making way for Sky to walk through the group, more like run.

In the nurses office Sky places Bloom on a freshly made bed. She looks lifeless and her skin is becoming dull.

"What happened, why is she unconscious?" Ms Ofelia asks while taking Blooms pulse from her wrist.

"She just collapsed, it looked like she was in pain" Sky says, he's all over the place not knowing how to help.

"Where a bouts was she in pain" the nurse says while lifting Blooms eye lids and shining a miniature torch in her eyes.

"It looked like her head" Sky says, he hears commotion from the entrance of the office and sees everyone coming to join him. He looks back to see Ms. Ofelia injecting a small needle filled with yellow liquid into Blooms neck. The nurse places another pillow under Blooms head and pushes a dumbstruck Sky out of the curtained area before shutting the curtains.

Sky walks back to the group that have now assembled in the waiting area.

"Sky, Musa told us what you said happened." Flora says, walking up to Sky giving him a hug before going back to stand by Heilia.

"What were you doing before she collapsed?" Stella asked holding Brandon's hand.

"We were arguing" Sky says frustrated, distressed from what could be happening behind the curtains with Bloom.

"Why were you arguing?" Layla asks

"Bloom found out about me passing information about her dreams to Saladin" Sky said looking at all the Specialist in particular ,they looked away, Sky then looks at Heilia how looked a bit upset.

"The what, _what ,_what" Stella remarks confused, so are the rest of the girls.

"I told Saladin about Flora being attacked by Bloom when she was asleep, and Saladin asked Sky to keep an eye on her." Heilia sighs; Flora turned away from Sky to look at her boyfriend.

"You told your Uncle?" Flora asks, her voice quivers as she is upset.

"Yes Flora, we were talking and I told him about Bloom attacking you and-" Heilia tries to explain.

"Bloom didn't attack me, she was having a nightmare and I shouldn't have tried to shake her awake , she panicked, Bloom would never hurt me" Flora nearly shrieks in frustration at Heilia

"But she _did"_ Riven smirks , Musa just shakes her head and walks away from him, so much for impressing her at volleyball.

Luckily at that moment Faragonda, Griselda and Saladin walked through the doors, the Winx and Specialists part for them.

"What's this about Bloom collapsing?" Faragonda asks no one in general but eyeing Sky.

"She did Ms. F" Musa says Faragonda turns to Musa then back at Sky .

"Sky" Faragonda walks over to him.

"She was in pain, it looked like it was her head she couldn't even see properly" Sky says trying still to remain calm. Faragonda looks down and back at the other teachers. Suddenly everyone jumps when they hear a scream come from the curtained off area. Sky doesn't miss a beat; he races in to see what was going in.

Bloom was thrashing and shaking on the bed, she screamed as the nurse tried to hold her down. She was heavily sweating on her forehead and you could see her cheeks wet with tears. Back outside the teachers told the group of teenagers to wait outside and they did. They raced in and Saladin pushed Sky out again, he saw though Griselda and Faragonda holding Bloom down by her arms and legs trying to calm her down, but she remained screaming and thrashing in pain. The curtains closed, and Sky was left standing there his breath hitting the fabric and having to listen to her screams.

5 minutes later the screams stopped and the three teachers emerged from the bed area. They looked pretty whipped out and glum as they existed, from performing a spell. The whole group of teenagers some with their boyfriends and others slummed against the walls or sitting on the floor all gaze up.

"Is she Okay" Stella asked first, Brandon was supporting Stella around her waist and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Yes she should be now" Griselda states while whipping her brow.

"Bloom, was under a curse that caused the nightmares, we performed a spell that should hopefully lift it" Faragonda says composing herself again." The Trix must have done it; it also caused her a great deal of pain because they used the water stars to help increase its effects on her."

"Well boys I believe we should head back to Red Fountain" Saladin says walking towards the door.

"Sir, can I stay and return to Red Fountain in a couple of hours "Sky asks as the other Specialists say good bye and follow Saladin.

"Well, yes If it's alright with Faragonda" Saladin replies turning to Faragonda.

"Certainly, I will send him home via portal, Here Saladin let me escort you out " Faragona says while stretching out a hand to guide them out.

Sky smiles at the girls huddled in the waiting room before entering the curtained off area with Bloom. She lays there on the bed, with a wet cloth over her forehead; she still seems a bit sweaty but her skin as brightened up. Sky sits on the chair by her bedside before holding her hand and kissing her knuckles. He twirls her red hair fanned out around the pillow before leaning in and kissing her cheek,

"I'm so sorry Bloom" He whispers in her ear not caring if she hears it or not. He stays with her until there is commotion outside. He walks out to see everyone staring at a projected screen from Techna's laptop and like all the girls he is shocked from what he sees.

(Blooms POV)

_A minute ago I was in a world of pain. It felt like my insides were burning and I realise the Dragon Fire was causing it. It did stop though and I fell into a deep sleep. I start to dream now, but it feels more like a memory coming back, like I am watching them. It's my first year at Alfea, I still wear my flare jeans and blue and yellow tank top. It's the day I ran away from Alfea. The next thing I know , I am at home with my parents, they look at me concerned like I should not be back ,then the Trix come out of nowhere and attacked me. I fight back with my powers but Icy freezes me to the wall and I look so weak. They take it, they take the Dragon Fire. The memory fades and I see me now talking to my sister Daphne, in Lake Roccaluce and then gain the Dragon Fire back. I fight Icy with her Ice Dragon and I beat her with the furry of my own Fire Dragon. The army of Decay falls when Icy's Dragon Fire left her._

_"They Dragon Fire is within you Bloom, it's always been there, you are the Dragon Fire" I hear Daphne whisper._

My eyes flutter open; I look to see I am in a familiar place ,the nurse's office. I slowly get up and place my feet on the cold ground before standing up. I walk out of the room rubbing my eyes and yawing. I see Sky, Faraginda, Griselda and the Winx all huddled in the waiting room, watching a projection on the wall. I don't understand what I am seeing in the images and videos but when I read the Headlines a weight is added on my shoulders.

**_"Army of Decay spotted on the outskirts on Hypoid city Brock, advising all Brock citizens evacuate from your homes"_**

In that exact minute everything in my mind falls into place, the dreams, the memories and even the pain. I know now exactly what I have to do, and it terrifies me.

**Please, Please ,Please review , Thanks so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

(Bloom POV)

I just stood there, watching and listening to the news on the wall. Screams of terror and pain and images and videos of The Army of Decay. My eyes are wide with shock. My dreams did mean more than just to scare me.

I see Sky look away from the screen and then I must have court his attention.

"Bloom" he says while walking over to me. He comes over and wraps his arms around me. I'm not mad at him anymore, because he was right. I don't hug him back through my arms stay limp at my sides and my eyes remain wide in shock. Sky steps back now and put his hands on my cheeks and bends so we are face to face. I finally pull my gaze from the projection and stare at him we look at each other for a bit and I think he knows I am hiding something from him.

"Saladin was right" is all I say to him. I hear the girls racing to us and Sky stands up straight and his taken back by the 5 girls that come crashing into me with hugs.

"Oh, Can't breathe" I wheeze out from lack of breath.

"Oh my, sorry sweetie" Flora shrieks and they all step away and we gather in a circle. I smile to see all their faces, beautiful and unique. Together we are the Winx club. I notice Sky talking to Faragonda before she makes a portal and Sky takes one look back at me before entering.

"No, Sky wait" I say rushing to the portal, accidentally pushing Musa and Layla aside to get there but he's already gone.

"Oops, Sorry" Stella said. I take a deep breath and turn back to the girls.

"Techna, how long ago did the army attack Hypoid" I ask, directing my gaze at Techna.

"About an hour ago, but I've been looking at images on security cams on other planets; it seems to be spreading across the dimension." Techna replies.

"Where?" Layla asks.

"The next big attacked is most likely going to be in Romulea, it's the closest to Hypoid" Techna answers. Romulea is a very dry dessert realm. Just like Egypt but the whole plant is covered in sand. I met the King and Queen at the millennium party for Eraklyon.

"Have the Trix been spotted" I ask.

"Yeah, they're the ones behind this, they should be somewhere near the attacks" Musa adds.

"No, they haven't" Techna says and looks down. Faragonda comes over to us.

"Girls, I have just received a telegram from the Council of The Magical Dimension, I have orders to be at Romulea tomorrow morning, Saladin and Griffin also have the same orders".

"Ms F why are you telling us this?" Stella asked confused.

"Girls, I know you will want to fight and many of the other fairies, witches and heroes of the schools on Magix, but-" Faragonda starts to say but I interrupt.

"But nothing, Ms.F, I might not speak for all of us but I want to fight, I have to" I say and all the girls agree.

"Yeah we dealt with the Army of Decay before" Musa says and we start to become more hyped up ready for battle again.

"If that is what you chose" Faragonda says before smiling and leaving the office, Griselda not far behind. We all decide to go get a goodnight sleep. The girls explained to me about the nightmare curse and how the teachers lifted it. But I know that's not the only thing that Trix cast on me.

"Why would they just cast a curse like that on you Bloom" Flora questioned as we are walking back to our dorm with the rest of the girls.

"Probably just trying to mock me, or scare… I guess it kind of worked." I lie about the first bit the second bit, true.

"Those bitches, how in the holy hell did they manage to get the Army of Decay to rise from the depths again" Stella shrieks when we reach the doors to our dorm.

"I don't know ,they probably got more powerful or something" Layla adds.

We all stand in the living area ready to part our separate ways. I look at my friends, so brave and so powerful, how did I ever get so lucky.

"Well, tomorrow's a big day" Stella says nervously. We all nod and agree.

"Oh, group hug!" Stella cries and we all laugh at her fake happy tears. We all make a group hug before walking to our dorm rooms. That night I process what I need to do to tomorrow. I lie in bed waiting for Flora to fall asleep, when she finally is I creep out of bed and head to my desk, I create a little light orb so I can see what I'm doing and begin to write.

The next morning I hadn't had got any sleep, but was as ready and as energetic as someone who had. It was still early and the sun had barley come out. I decide to get changed, quietly still not trying to wake Flora.

I open the door to my room softly and close it behind me. I hear another door make the same noise as mine, I look up to my left to see a half dressed Brandon exiting from Stella's room. It's my turn to have some fun.

"Morning Brandon" I say with a grin, he jumps and turns around holding his shirt and shoes in a cluster.

"Oh ahhhhh, Hi Bloom, didn't think you wold be up this early". He says nervously.

"Didn't think you would be in my dorm this early" I say, still grinning.

"Well, it's a big day and I ahhh…" he drifts off topic. I raise a conspicuous eyebrow at him; I still have this huge cheeky grin plastered on my face which he notices and chuckles at.

"You know ,don't you" he whispers.

"Yep, and heard quite a bit too." I say walking over closer towards him. I actually did here quite a few moans of pleasure last night and to be honest don't know if I want to hear them again. Brandon goes bright red. I laugh silently trying not to wake the others.

"I better go "he says rushing towards the exit.

"Brandon wait" I stop him, feeling a little sorry for him. "You can put your shoes and stuff on here, I'm sorry"

"Thanks Bloom" He chuckles with an embarrassed grin. I end up getting a glass of water when I notice Brandon looking at me strangely.

"Bloom are you ok?, you look like you've been crying" He asks while tying up his shoes. I was crying last night, and my eyes must look puffy.

"Yep, just tired" I say brushing him off. He puts on his T- shirt and walks up to me and looks straight into my eyes.

"Bloom, you know you can trust me" He says honest and stern. He smiles.

"Thank you" I say back smiling, the smile is contagious when it comes to Brandon. He gives me a one arm hug and we say good bye to each other.

It's been 2 hours since my run in with Brandon. All the girls and I are heading down to the Red Fountain ship. When we get there, we notice many other red fountain ships, other Alfea fairies and even some witches boarding them.

"I guess lots of people want to fight" I say while watching everything taking place in the court yard.

"Yeah, all the seniors are going" Techna says "It must be because, of what happened in our first year"

All the seniors , including the Winx and I were freshmen when we had to defeat the Army of Decay. I guess we feel the need to be able to do it again. Supplies are being bought on by Red Fountain heroes. I see lots of medical supplies, which frightens me.

"Morning girls, ready for today" Codatorta says in his strong accident as he walks past us accompanied by Saladin.

"Yes, sir" Stella says with a mock solute, that we all try and stop ourselves laughing when we see Codatrota's expression in return.

"All right,… Girls you are partnered up with the Specialists, best be on your way to the ship then". Cordatora says and continuous on his way. He carries thick chains I am guessing the dragon riders will be joining the battle. We all start to head to the ship but Saladin pulls me back.

"Bloom, I would like to formally apologize for making Sky keeping a close eye on you and passing private information onto me, I hope it hasn't impacted your relationship with him." Saladin politely speaks.

"No sir, in some respects you were right to keep an eye on me, and thank you for your apology" I reply slightly bowing. He smiles and nods before catching up with Codatorta , which is surprising for an old man. I ran to the ship we are assigned and walk up the ramp. I luckily just made it because it closes right after I step onto the ship. I take there stairs up to the cockpit, and when I get there I see Timmy and Riven at the controls preparing to take off. I take my usual seat at the back right next to Flora and Stella. Stella's busy talking to Brandon and Flora looks like she helping Musa with a new spell, something they have been working on.

"Hey" I hear someone say from behind my chair and I turn to see Sky. I'm about to say 'hey' back but realize he isn't talking to me.

"Ready to take off, the teachers ship just left" Sky says walking up to his seat next to Timmy on the control panel.

"Yep, Riven your up" Timmy says tapping random buttons of the panel showing holograms of what I am guess is the engines.

"You gotcha, everybody take your seats if you don't want to die before the actual fight" Riven smirks pulling the throttle on his left while every one finds their seats. I guess Sky is still mad at me from last night, he knows I am hiding something but I can't tell him and I can't tell anyone. But I need to talk to him sometime, I am hoping he'll let me.

It's been about 45 minutes now on the ship the guys were either checking on other companion ships or talking about tactics. I was talking with the girls about converging powers that we used once on the Army of Decay. I kept glancing over at Sky, trying to catch his gaze. I did one time but he looked away, he's so stubborn some times, but I can't complain because I am probably more.

The girls and I get board of talking tactics and we start to talk about Stella's a thousand new outfits and her showing us pictures on her phone. I think it is a good time to talk to Sky so I unbuckle myself from my chair, not really being noticed by the girls and walk over to Sky.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Sky" I say while he is fixed on the panel screen, typing in something. I go a bit red because all the other boys look at me like an outsider.

"Ah, Bloom, can it wait I am a bit busy right now" he says trying to be polite but frustrated at the same time.

"Oh… okay sure" I say awkwardly and walk back to my seat briefly looking at Brandon who gives me a sad smile.

"Hey, what was that about" Musa asks as I return to my seat.

"Nothing , absolutely nothing" I sigh "So what are we talking about now?" I ask trying to sound more chipper. I know that Sky won't end up talking to me because we have only about 20 minute to go before we reach Romulea so I force myself to forget. Instead, the girls and I talk about gossip or anything that comes to our minds. I enjoy this so much and savour every minute, remembering the great times the Winx club have shared.

We arrive at Romulea, a dry dessert is all that you see. Sand dunes like still waves in to ocean cover every inch we see, but walking on towards us is a sea of red, the Army of Decay.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and thank you for your amazing reviews, but like anyone I would love some more, promise to update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Bloom POV)

The Winx have transformed into their fairy form and the Specialists have taken their weapon of choice. We head out of the ship on the ramp. We stand there for a few minutes, waiting for further instruction as the sea of creatures comes our way. Now I look closer ,some decay monsters also fly in the hot musky horizon. I glance over and see Sky, looking focused, ready to fight as usual. I see all the other girls, Stella and Brandon stand together and most of the couples do except for me and Sky. I stand with Layla. Sky looks my way as I gaze at him our eyes meet. We just look at each other, I see no expression on his face, but I wish right now he would smile one last time for me. I nod at him, because that's all a can think to do.

"Warriors, Fairies, Witches, Wizards today we fight the Army of Decay" A voice surrounds the ships and tents placed around us. "Some of you have faced this threat before"

There's a long pause and in the distance I see the Army of Decay coming closer and I can almost see the detail of the disgusting creatures.

"But we as one, will destroy this army, we will defend this dimension with every ounce of our power that has left us standing. ….Let the battle commence!." The voice screams and that's when everything went in slow motion.

I fly up into the air, heading straight for the emerging creatures. My heart is pounding. I throw fire at an oncoming creature and it burns to ashes. The hero's make their way to the front of the line slashing and stabbing the creatures down. It's just like before though, when they decompose and form back into the original shape. I see Stella up a head, using a sun ray spell to hit some of the creatures on the ground below. I fly over to her and we nod, knowing what to do. We converge our powers to create a massive globe of heat energy and aim it in the middle of the mass of creates. We throw it , and it explodes leaving a ripple effect of sand and dust. Some creatures turn to ash but most rise up again.

I look over to see Flora heading to the edge of the large formation of creatures. She lands on the ground with her wings and bends over and places her hands on the ground. It glows green and a line of the green light stenches across the battle front were the creatures are attacking. Flora comes back up in the air and nods to Layla. Layla then fly's across the battle line , she stretches her hands out and water sprays out, pouring it on the newly made line. Layla reaches the end of the Army and signals Musa.

"Everyone get back "Musa screams, I am guessing she used her powers to reach that loudness. Even from this height I can see people on the ground retreating back 100 meters or so.

"Now" Layla screams. I see Stella rise on top of the army and what I can only describe, becomes a sun. I have to turn away because her glow of her power is to strong. I look down to see huge vines nearly 7 feet wide grow from the ground. I feel the rumble of the earth, even from the sky. They continue to grow past where I hover and are now 100 feet tall and about a body length apart.

That's what we were planning on the ship, to create a barrier. I can already see the creatures finding it harder to come through the thick stalks. This way we fight fewer creatures at a time. The Winx look happy but we now notice the string ray like creatures approaching through the air. The fight begins again.

We've been fighting for what seems like forever. I notice every one getting tired on the ground. Faragonda and Griffin are battling 5 creatures at a time. I look for Sky but can't manage to find him. I am worried that he's hurt. I've spotted some of the other guys such as Riven and Brandon but not Sky. I lose my time to think by an upcoming flying decay monster, it swoops me and I duck. I then fly above it, missing its whipping tail. I then use full force dragon fury on its back and it blows into smithereens. I look back up to see Techna and Stella using convergence to hit the ground creatures. It still seems there's no end to these monsters. They perform the attack successfully but I notice a flying creature about to swoop Techna .

"Techna" I scream but it's too late, it hits her full force and swigs its tail to sting her in the spine. Technas back arches in the air from the pain and her wings start to fade. Stella zooms through the air and catches her by the arm, I instantly fly over and grab Techna's other arm.

"We have to take her to the medical tent" Stella screams over the sounds of explosions, spells and cries. I agree and we fly over a sea of creatures back to the place where we landed and the medical supplies tent. It's a large white tent with a red cross on the side. We land and we have to drag Techna in, because we are so tiered like the rest of the people. As we enter I see many wounded, and I look frantically for anyone I know, especially Sky even though I am praying his not here.

"Over there" Stella says while she starts walking the other way to a free bed near the edge of the tent. We carry a wounded Techna onto the stretcher, I notice Ms Ofelia there and she is too busy with the other wounded ,some worse than Techna. Techna starts to convulse, nearly thrashing. I saw this last time, she must have been poisoned. I start to hold her down by her shoulders.

"Stella go get Flora right now" I shriek, Stella looks cautious of leaving but runs out to go find her. Techna is still shaking and convulsing like she's having a seizure.

"Shhh, it's alright Techna, Shhh" I try to calm her, my arms are straight and leaning down on her upper arms trying to hold her still, but her thrashes get more violent. I notice two red fountain guys coming my way, I look up hoping one is Sky but it is two others I know.

"What happened" Brandon says now looking at Techna, Heilia stands next to him.

"She was stung, ahhh, can you help me hold her down." I shriek as Techna jerks around again. The guys don't miss a beat, Heilia holds down her kicking legs and Brandon holds one of her upper arms down on the other side of the bed, closest to the tent .We all are covered in sand and dirt, I notice most of us have blood on us as well, I don't even want to think if it's mine or not. I take one hand from Techna's arm and place it on her cheek.

"Shhh, Techna , it's going to be alright , shhh Flora will be here soon" I say softly as I lean over closer to her face. Her eyes are closed holding back tears; I am trying to keep it together now, stopping myself from crying. I am so over whelmed.

Stella comes back in with Flora right on her tail. I see Flora and Stella look a little relived to see their boyfriends.

"Flip her over" Flora demands, we all mange to flip Techna over. On her back is a wet dark red circle slightly growing, Flora without a second thought places both hands on the red patch and I hear her whisper some ancient spell from Linfea. A small pink glow appears from cracks between her fingers and you can see Techna starting to relax. The spell ends and we all sigh of relief.

"I got the poison out but I need someone to heal the actual wound." Flora says, luckily a nurse walks past and we tell her what happened, I think she's one of the nurses from Red Fountain. We step away from the bed, closer into the centre of the tent. There's chaos everywhere, cries of pain, people running back and forth and it seems every minute or two a new injured person comes through the gap of the tent.

"This isn't working" Heila says, we all look up at him and know he is right. From behind we see a very tired Faragonda and Codatora approaching our group.

"Ms F, you okay?" Stella asks making room for the teachers in our circle.

"As fine as I will be in these circumstances" She says , trying to be reassuring.

"Ah, we need another plan of attack; otherwise this tent is going to have to become a whole lot bigger" Codatorta remarks in a huff. That's when an idea hits me, at least a way I can help.

"Cordatorta , have the dragons fighters been successful in attacking the creatures." I ask

"No, not in the slightest. They won't even leave their cages, their too afraid of the Decay monsters." Cordatorta says, defeat. I remember him caring the chains before heading on to the ship.

"Gather the riders, and take me to dragons." I demand.

"Bloom, what are you thinking" Brandon asks they all look at me confused.

"Look, fire and heat is the only thing that can permanently keep these creatures down, I can calm the dragons so they can fight, at least this will help until we come up with a better plan." I say they all looked a bit shocked and I am worried time has stopped or something.

"It will work, Codatorta lead Bloom to the dragons then find the , I believe your skills can be used here to help the injured , the rest of you tell the others of our plan and see if you can come up with a new one." Faragonda says, we all nod and are about to go our separate ways until I grab Brandon by his wrist.

"If you see Sky… tell him I'm sorry." I say looking at Brandon , he looks concerned then nods and catches up to the others.

Cordatora leads me to the back of the tent , to a large Red Fountain ship. I have to crane my neck to see the aircraft. He leads me to the storage area of this ship and I start to hear the clank of chains and metal banging on metal. We approach the area with at least 40 large cages stacked on each other. There are about as big as my room in Gardinia, all occupied by a distressed dragon. All the cages have a ladder that runs up the side of the cages.

"Here you are Ms Bloom" Codatorta says while gesturing a hand at the sight, he then walks out of the area to get the riders. I hear the dragons banging against the cages and becoming scared. I clear my mind as I walk towards them. I speak to all the dragons, it's hard to explain how, but if I feel calm they will become calm. The banging noise becomes less and I hear the roars now of enthusiasm to get out. Some hero riders are already coming onto the ship and climbing up ladders of the cages to reach their dragon. All the dragons are white but have blue, red, yellow, green or orange features. I turn around and head out of the ship, it's time to ride my dragon.

I conjure the Great dragon, Its shape is made of a blazing fire and is serpent like compared to the red fountain dragons. It whirls in the air and it flies to me where I jump on and fly up to the battle. My hair flies free and I ride the dragon with my knees bent both side of its body and leaning forward. I reach the battle front and hear cheers and whoops from the fighters below, I look back to already see some of the dragon riders following me. The great dragon begins to breathe fire on the creatures down on the ground. They turn to ash, the riders follow my lead some go across the vine barrier to the flying Decay monsters and others stay closer to the battle front.

We are right in the middle of the battle, fire burning, blood, sweat and tears fill the air as I still ride the fire dragon. But suddenly the sky becomes darker and I see thunder clouds start rolling in, there air becomes heavier and the breeze colder. _ They're here _I think. _And I know what I have to do._

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I promise the next chapter to be the big one were everything will make sense. I will update soon. Love you!**

**And to winxlover- I know right! LOL.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, for this chapter some of you might get a bit upset but not everything is as it seems, you'll see if you read the whole chapter.**

(Bloom POV)

Stormy appears first from nowhere. Her raging thunder echoes through the sand like a valley. I see Layla go after her, their attacks loud and bright.

"Stupid fairy, don't you know water and electricity don't mix" Stormy shouts as she conjures up lightning forks that strike near her. I am about to go help Layla but Stormy is hit from an attack from behind. Griffin, the Cloud Tower head master travels thought the air, Layla nods at Miss Griffin and the take care of Stormy.

I look across now to see Musa battling it out with someone. Darcy. Musa uses her sound waves to try and knock Darcy out of the sky, but fails. Luckily, Stella comes at the right time as Darcy realises black smoke around Musa. Stella's power beams trough.

"Looking for me" I hear someone shout behind me. I turn to see her. A silver high ponytail with piecing slit blue eyes, full of rage.

"Icy" I hiss. I get off from my great dragon's back and make him fly to her. He breathes burning fire that should swallow her, but she creates a barrier and dodges the attack.

"Come on Bloom, show me something new… Ice daggers" She screams as knife like crystals point straight at me. I crate a fire wall, but some mange to get through and scrape my arm. I scream, angry now. I throw fire at her, each one more powerful than before; she escapes each one of them. She then steadies herself in the air and opens her arms out .

"Ice storm in the desert, this has to be a first, Blizzard!" she says coldly, I feel the breeze in my direction become unbearably cold and flakes of snow stick to my hair and body. I fly back a bit trying to get away.

"Guess what Icy" I scream through her attack "Fire always beats ice." , I feel myself become warmer and in case myself in fire. A burning orange sphere surrounds me, and becomes bigger and bigger before exploding. I hear Icy scream. I open my eyes and see a burnt and blistered Icy still across in the air from me. She looks angrier than ever, but a sick grin comes across her face.

"I hate plants, I wonder what happens if I was to freeze one to sold ice, I would like to find out" she says bitterly "Wouldn't you Bloom"

She bolts through the air heading strait to the vine barrier. I know what she's planning, _I shouldn't have waited this long_, I think.

"No" I whisper, I fly as fast as my wings can take me to the battle front, I already see Icy turning the vines to ice. Starting from the root, the stalks become shining glistening crystals, and it works itself up slowly to the top.

I reach the ground, and my knees collapse in on me. I tumble across the sand and finally find my feet again. I look around I see witches, fairies and red fountain heroes battling the Army of Decay. Looking ahead I see a couple of hundred meters away the base of the now ice vines. I run towards them dodging weapons and spells flying everywhere. As I am half way there a hand clasps around my wrist, I frantically turn to ty and make them let go but find myself looking into eyes that I admire.

"Sky" I pant, I am so relieved to see him alright, he still holds on to my wrist.

"Bloom, what are you doing you should be-" He starts to say now realising my wrist. His face is sweaty and dirty and he has a gash on his cheek.

"I know but Icy, I have to stop her" I have to yell over the noise.

"What is she doing" Sky asks worried.

"She's going to bring the barrier down on us, Sky you have to let me go." I say, about to turn around but he grabs my wrist again.

"Sky" I scream now frustrated.

"Bloom, let me help you" He screams searching my eyes for an answer.

"The only way you can help me is by getting everyone on the ground as far from the barrier as possible" I scream and yank my arm free and run. I hear him scream my name and I think he's tries to follow me but a creature comes between us, which I have to duck under. I fight back tears, knowing that's the last time I will see him.

I reach the barrier; I crane my neck up and see the vines are nearly all sold ice beams. Icy is high up to the left hovering, focussing her hands and eyes on the storks. I have to dodge the creatures that walk through the barrier. Just as I thought, they walk past me like I am not important, like the dreams .I glance up at Icy she spots me, she grins and her open palmed hands turn to fists. At that moment the barriers of ice I hear start to shatter from the top. I lift my hands up in the air, creating a large fire wall above me spreading it across, underneath the ice barrier now falling down. I feel my barrier working, and melt the ice to nothing as it falls. But as more and more of the barrier collapses I feel my strength fading. I have to push my arms up now, physically trying to hold this barrier up as more ice crumples from the sky. I'm screaming from the pain and energy needed to keep this fire barrier up. From somewhere I find strength to extend my arms again and as I do, all I hear is a bang. My body is thrown back and I hit the ground and roll until I land on my stomach.

I push myself off of the ground. I look through all the unsettled sand to find everyone unconscious on the ground as well as the Army of Decay. I still see though the flying decay monsters circling in the air. I turn to see where the barrier once was, all it is now is the short stubs of ice. Walking through them is the Trix, all beaten and bruised and filled with rage. I limp over to them. _Bloom you have to do this, it's the only way_, goes through my mind. As I am approaching the witches I notice a Red Fountain sword lying in the sand. It's blue, and has a vertical top, just like Sky's. I hobble over to the Trix who laugh once they see me.

"It's over Bloom" Icy says coldly, a grin spreading across her face.

"I know" I say coldly back. "you're clever Icy"

"And how long did that take you to work out?" she smirks back.

"You see , when you first summoned the Army of Decay, you needed the Dragon fire so you took it from me and that was the power source for the Army" I pause " But this time you didn't take the dragon fire from me, you made me the power source "

Icy's smile fades she looks at me getting angrier by the second.

"The dreams, the pain, you kidnapping me all make sense now." I say. I look back to see people starting to wake up again, I look to see Sky about 50 meters away. Stella, Layla, Musa, Brandon, Riven and Timmy scattered around all staring at me, and getting to their feet. I also notice some of the decay monsters starting to flinch and move. I turn back to the Trix.

"When the dragon fire left you, Icy, and became nothing, so did the Army of Decay. But I am the dragon fire and I always will be" I say louder, Icy's face is filled with rage. I hold the sword with both hands and direct the point at my chest. I take one more breath before plunging it though me. I feel the blade exit through my back and screams surround me, I think I even here Icy shout is disbelief. I take the handle and pull the sword out of me before I drop it by my side, I hear the clatter. I fall to my knees everything is becoming harder to do, even breathing. I feel like I'm about to fall onto my back before someone catches me. I look up to see him, Sky.

"Bloom, no…no why did you do that" Sky says I feel tears hit my face. I look up at him and smile.

"I,I….I" I try to say something but feel something build up in my throat, I gasp for breath, but in the end I give up and stare at Sky, his voice fading just like the light ,but I don't' feel pain I feel peace…

My eyes spring open and all I see is white. I get up from a white spongy ground. Searching my surroundings, everything is white. Remembering everything that just happened, I feel lost and lonely, already missing the people I left behind. I turn again and see someone I never thought I would see again.

"Nabu" I say so confused of what I see. The wizard stands there in his purple and yellow robes, I find it odd he doesn't hold his staff but I know it's him.

"It's good to see you Bloom" he says with a sad smile. I race over to him and hug him; it's good to see a friendly face.

"So this is what heavens looks like" I say in a sarcastic tone as I pull away from him.

"Oh Bloom… you're not dead."

**Well hoped you enjoyed, I will update soon!.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI guys this chapter is more of the aftershock of Blooms " death", but it doesn't interlay mean she's "died", more explained next chapter, but enjoy.**

(Nobody's POV)

Bloom put the sword to her chest. The conscious watched as she pushed it straight through. The girls watching screamed in shock and Sky was already running towards her. Sky caught her before she fell. He knelt on the ground holding Bloom.

"Bloom, no…no why did you do that." He says starting to let tears spill on to her fragile face. Bloom tries to say something but her breath leaves and her eyes turn still, like time has stopped.

"Bloom" Sky whispers not believing what she sees.

"Bloom" Sky now shouts, searching her face and holding her cheek, as her now limp body rests on his knees. Sky begins to cry harder and looks up searching for something, anything before looking back at his dead love. He resets his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry, I will always love you… and I'm sorry I never got to tell you that" he whispers. The Trix stood there in rage, knowing that Bloom killing herself would mean the Army of Decay would fall. And it did, the monsters have already started to disappear into the ground again, back to the depths. But Icy sees the sight of Bloom dead and can't help but sickly smile at her limp body. She does this before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke with the rest of the Trix.

Sky closes Blooms eyes with his hand, and looks up not daring to look down. He gets up and carry's her by supporting her back and an arm under knees. Her head hangs, hair still catching the breeze of the desert. Sky turns around to walk back to the ships and tents. As he passes Stella and Musa, they stare stunned into silence at the sight and lonely tears fall down there frozen faces. Layla looks away, another loss to her. The guys don't know what to do but watch as Sky walks past, his face hard and stern as her carries Bloom. All the other people that start to wake up see the sight and scream, cry or don't know how to react.

Sky walks into the medical tent and everyone stops and looks to see him. Gasps and cries fill the tent and Sky walks to a bed near the centre of the area and places Bloom's body on it. Flora comes racing around from the back when she hears the commotion and when she sees Bloom she stands still and stares.

"No…" she whispers in a breath. Tears start pouring down cheeks. "NO" she screams this time, over and over in complete hysteria. Heilia comes around the back as well and sees Bloom, before grabbing Flora, who looks like she is about to collapse and pulling her into his chest as she continues to cry. Sky just stood there watching Flora lose it.

On the Red fountain ship, everyone was silent no words had been spoken. Codatorta offered to fly the ship back home and the Specialists would be with their girlfriends. In the cockpit everyone except Sky was there. They all sat with their boyfriends. Stella sat there wide eyes staring at nothing in particular as she sat on Brandon's lap. Brandon then kisses Stella's forehead and she looks at him as he got up from under her and walked to the recovery room. He opened the door to see Sky sitting on the edge of the bed, where Bloom slept a couple of weeks ago after the Trix had kidnapped her. He stares at the ground and fiddles with his fingers and rubs his palms. Sky stills wears the shirt stained with Blooms blood, he doesn't want to even change it. Brandon walks over and sits beside Sky; Sky doesn't really take any notice of him.

"Brandon, please, I just want to be alone right now" he says looking at his friend.

"I know, and I'll go, it's just something I have to tell you first" Brandon says in a hushed voice.

Sky remains his eye sight on the ground.

"Before Bloom…" Brandon stops himself; he even finds it hard to believe right now to. "She asked me to tell you she was sorry"

Sky flinches at Bloom's name but doesn't say anything in response to what Brandon had just told him. Brandon there for gets up and goes back to the cockpit leaving Sky by himself.

When they reach Alfea they all head back to their dorm, hesitantly opening the door. They all walk in including all the Specialists. They all stand in the living area, the girls with puffy eyes and the guys looking down, tired and sad they lost a friend. Flora, slowly walks back to her and Bloom's dorm room, gently opening the door before she walks in to see Bloom's side of the room. Kiko lies on her bed, sleeping soundly and as Flora gets closer, she notices two envelopes on Bloom's pillow. One says _Sky _and the other says _Winx._

Flora walks outside with the envelopes in her hand and looks at the group who has made their way to the lounge, Sky leans on the nearby wall.

"Sky" Flora's voice is croaky from her crying. Sky looks up as she approaches holding out the envelope and he takes it, knowing who it's from. Flora then turns around to the group.

"It's from Bloom" she says softly, they all look up a bit confused.

"Can I read it out" Techna says , still in pain from her injure at the battle. Flora gives the letter to Techna sitting in an arm chair. Techna opens it and unravels the letter and begins to read aloud.

_"__Dear Winx Club _

_Where do I begin? I know I should have told you about what I did today but I didn't have the heart to do it. To me there is no greater sacrifice then to sacrifice you self for the people you love. On earth, to have a life like the one I have lived would just be a story or what we call a fairy tale, the irony. My life might not have been what I thought it was going to be, finding out you're a royal and a fairy does send a bit of a shock through you. But the reason I loved my life in this dimension was because I was with you. You were there for me. Techna with your brains and knowledge I could always relay on logic, but you have a heart filled with more love then any computer could ever explain. Musa a girl that busts a move or can sing better than anyone I have known, but always knew when to cheer me up and stick up for me and the girls no matter what. Layla the strongest one out of all of us, I know you have lost a lot, and I'm sorry for what I had to do, but I know you will be the just and beautiful queen one day that I always saw you to be. Flora, my sweet innocent Flora, when I first met you I didn't think someone could possibly have so much kindness in them. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever known and I will miss the talks we have at night in our dorm. Lastly, of course as she would say the best for last, Stella. Without you I would not be here, since the day you found me on earth I guess my destiny played out. I know Stella, you never let someone fall behind in life and will always help them, even if it's only just with fashion. I want to thank you girls for what you made my life to be. A life that I thought I could only dream about._

_I love you._

_Bloom."_

The girls remain speechless, most of them started to cry. Techna folded up the letter and sat there, they all knew that Bloom was gone, she died for them.

Sky had already left halfway through Techna reading the letter, he walked outside the gates of the school and found his and Bloom's favourite bench on the forest right on the outskirts of Alfea. He sat there for a few minutes, discussing in his mind whether or not to open the letter. But he knew he had to, so he did, taking in a shaky breathe before reading.

_Dear Sky_

_For the past hour I have been trying to find the right words to say to you, but came up with nothing. Either it was too cheesy or just wasn't right. I know our relationship hasn't been that easy for the past three years but, during those times it made me love you even more. I know I should have told you what I have done but I know you would have tried to stop me. To be honest, I didn't really want to die. I had crazy dreams about our future together and what life would be like if I was just normal Bloom. But soon realising that life would never be as amazing if it weren't with you. But I had to die it was the only way, please understand this. I would gladly die to protect you, because I love you. I know that you will find another girl maybe that's not as stubborn as me, but you will love her. But to do that you have to let me go. With that, you will become the best King any nation could hope for. I loved you to my last breath Prince Sky and I will never forget._

_I'm Sorry.  
Bloom._

Sky finished the letter and could see tear stains on the paper marking some places, some were his and some were Blooms. He took in Blooms words. He thought to himself, how he could love someone other than Bloom, it was impossible to even think ._She shouldn't be dead_, he thought, _She should be her now._

A few days later the three schools of Magix had a memorable service for Bloom on Lake Rocuce, so Daphne could be there. Ms Faragonda talked and so did some of the Winx but everyone was very silent, because no one knew what to say. Sky had not spoken much since he read the letter and barley got out of his dorm room. So did the girls, they barely even talked to each other.

After the service the Specialists and Winx were heading back to Alfea when Faragonda stopped them.

"Can I talk to you for a moment" Ms Faragonda spoke softly as the group turned to look at her.

"I received a phone call from Mike and Vanessa… Bloom's parents, they're having a funeral service in Gardenia for her and they would really appreciate if you would go." Ms Faragonda struggled to get out. They thought it was best to give Blooms body to her parents, because after all they knew her the longest. The group remained silent until Stella spoke up first.

"Yes, I would like to go" , the rest looked at each other and all agreed it was the right thing to do, even though Sky didn't think he could take another service. They all walk back from the lake trying to figure out a way to move on.


	18. Chapter 18

(Nobodys POV)

They all had to wear black. The boys wore suits and the girls wore black dresses Stella prepared. They arrive at Gardenia; from last year working and living there, they knew where they were going. They walk at the front of the steps to the small church a few blocks down from Bloom's house in Gardenia.

When they reach the church they see half of it already filled with people Bloom knew. At the front near a smooth brown wooden coffin is an easel with a picture of Bloom's beautiful face smiling. They all freeze when they see it, feeling like she's actually there still with them. Vanessa is talking to someone at the front of the church as the group of teenagers make their way down the isle. Vanessa sees them and when she turns you can see Bloom's father, Mike in a wheel chair also talking to someone. Bloom had told Sky about his stroke and didn't realize how bad it actually was till now.

"I'm so glad you made it" Vanessa says with a sad smile as she pushes Mike up the Isle to see them.

"And Sky, it's good to see you" She says as she hugs him and he hugs her back softly. Sky just smiles.

"Um, well.." Vanessa sniffs trying to hold it together. "I saved you some seats at the front if you would like to go sit down"

The Winx nod and they go take their seats. Sky looks at Mike who nods at him and sadly smiles and Sky does the same. As they sit down they see Roxy also there with her Father Claus. Also Morgana and some of the other earth fairies are there that fought with Bloom last year. Sky even sees Andy but doesn't feel any anger towards him because Bloom wouldn't want that today. Vanessa gets up and speaks first.

"Well, me and my husband would like to thank you all for coming today to celebrate the life our daughter." Vanessa says her voice already beginning to shake as she glances at the large photo of her daughter.

"All of you here knew Bloom, some better than others and I know she loved all of you very much. My daughter, we might not have shared the same blood but I loved her like my own. I couldn't have my own children, but Bloom was the best daughter I could have ever asked for. She was brave and kind and when she left home I always use to worry about her, because she was the most important thing in my life. And losing her, has opened my eyes to how beautiful she was as a being and how she loved her life… sorry." She started to cry, and covered her hand on her mouth and held her stomach until she composed herself.

"I wish I could have spent more time with my daughter, But her sacrifice to save the people, I know she loved makes me love her more and makes me prouder then anyone I've ever known" Vanessa looks at the Winx and she finishes and steps off from the podium, some people were starting to cry, including the Winx girls. Vanessa went back to sit next to Mike in his wheel chair and they held hands.

For the rest of the ceremony, various people blessed Bloom and people talked , even Musa and Stella prepared a little speech about Bloom. Sky didn't speak, he listen through and felt worse as the ceremony went on until Mike wanted to say something. He wheels himself in front of Blooms coffin.

"Thank you all for coming today, it means a lot to us, before you go I have prepared some of the home videos of Bloom, in my way of remembering her, my daughter."

An old TV is rolled out near the front of the alter and is switched on _, _

_it's all grainy until a little baby's face is revelled on the screen . It's Bloom as a baby. Vanessa and Mike play with their little red head girl in their living room as baby Bloom giggles and plays with alphabet blocks. Then it blurs out again to Bloom when she was a toddler she held in her hands a little blue rabbit._

_"So Bloom what are you going to call him" you hear Mike say from behind the camera._

_"Kiko!" she screams, _people laugh at how cute Bloom sounds as she begins to watch the rabbit ever so carefully while stroking it.

_Then it goes to Bloom she has grown a bit and it looks like she is about 8. Mike is teaching her how to ride a bike._

_"Dad I can't do it" the red head whines as she looks upset at her father._

_"You can Bloom, come one I'll help you." Mike says, Bloom gets on the bike and Mike supports her back as he pushes her around the park. In a few tries, Bloom is happily riding the bike in her yellow helmet as Kiko sits in her basket. She smiles brightly in front of the Camera until it then cuts to a video around her house._

_"Oh ,come on Bloom" You hear Mike say from the back of the Camera._

_"Ok fine…" Bloom comes out of the hallway, she wears a soft pink strapless formal dress. Her hair is in a loose curly side bun and she looks really pretty._

_"Dad, stop with the camera already" She says trying to cover it up, and starts to laugh._ The girls smile when they hear her laugh, they miss it.

_"Oh, come on Bloom you look beautiful." Mike replies and she stands up straight again and smiles._

_"Thanks daddy" she laughs embarrassed. _

"_Bloom sweetie he's here" You here Vanessa yell from another rom. Soon later a tall black haired boy comes from the door way wearing a suit. Its Andy ready to take Bloom to their prom. He greets her and puts a flower around her wrist._ Sky gazes at Bloom, his beautiful girlfriend, at least she was. Glancing over at Andy he sees mixed emotions on his face, sad, embarrassed and happy as he looks down and back up at the screen. For some reason Sky feels even emptier now, feeling like he really didn't know Bloom as well as he thought.

_"Ok so we better get going" Bloom says still eyeing Andy who smiles. Mike films them leaving through the front door._

_"You two have fun, and be back before 11:00" Vanessa yells as they exit the house, Bloom blows her a kiss and then the screen goes black. _

Everyone is silent and unsure of what to do, then Vanessa tells everyone there will be drinks at her house so everyone makes there way there.

Clinking of glasses and hushed whispers was all the noises in the house. The Winx got a chance to talk to some of Blooms relatives. Sky however was not in the mood to talk; he hasn't been for the past few days. He decides to duck up stairs so see if there's a bathroom where he can hide from all the people talking about Bloom, it was just too painful for him. He walks down the narrow hall way when he comes a across a door. It has a name on it.

_Bloom_

The door was already a jar and he decides to push it open and walks in, to his surprise Vanessa was sitting on Bloom's bed holding a small wooden picture frame.

"Oh, Sorry Vanessa" Sky says slowly walking out of the room.

"Oh, no Sky its ok" she sniffs and wipes her noise with a tissue" Ah , I should be getting back down stairs … stay as long as you like."

She gets of the bed and places the frame back on the windowsill; it's a picture of Bloom and her parents. Sky nods at her and walks further into the room. Vanessa stops at the door.

"You know Sky; you made Bloom's life a whole lot better." Vanessa says.

"Well, thank you but I don't know if I did" Sky remarks in a gloomy tone.

"You mean the videos" Vanessa looks down and back up at Sky whilst leaning on the door frame.

"Her life looked pretty happy before Alfea." Sky sighs.

"No, she wasn't Sky" Vanessa states. "In a matter of fact ,she spent nearly all day in this room some times, she would draw or write, probably imaging another story in her head… Gardenia was too small for Bloom, Alfea made her happier and especially you." Vanessa says pointing at a small billboard in the corner of the room on the wall. Vanessa leaves and walks back down the stairs while Sky gets a better look at what she was pointing at.

Pictures of the Winx and her are scrambled over the board. But most of them are of her and Sky , she even drew a sketch portrait of him. He remembered her doing that the 2nd year she was at Alfea. She even has stuck on the billboard a letter Sky had wrote to her one summer. Sky starts to get mad now, feeling like this shouldn't be happing , That Bloom could just come out of now where an be okay, but he knows that won't happen and that makes him devastated. What makes him mad is the fact that he was mad at her, that day, the last day she was alive. Now he is angry at himself, he should have talked to her, held her hand, smiled even at her, but he didn't and he can't take that back.

Sky is irrupted by his thoughts when he hears someone come in the room.

"Hey, can I join you" Layla says while sadly smiling at Sky near the billboard.

"Sure" he says plainly back. Layla then sits on the bed and looks around the room taking in everything about her lost friend.

"Oh gosh" she whispers "I thought I would never have to do this again."

Sky joins Layla by sitting beside her on the bed. He realises his not the only one in this room who's lost someone important to them.

"How could she do this" Sky says frustrated, finally willing to let someone in. Layla looks up knowing exactly what he means.

"When Nabu sacrificed himself, I felt exactly the same, wondering, obsessing over why he would leave me behind." Layla swallows a lump in her throat." But I realise the reason that he did what he did was he wanted to protect me, everyone. What he did saved countless lives…." Layla says keeping her gaze on the ground.

"How do you cope?" Sky asks hopelessly, when he closes his eyes all he sees is her face.

"To be honest Sky… I don't, and I don't think you ever fully do" She says . They sit there in the quiet for a few minutes before Layla gets up and heads back down stairs. Sky soon follows after, exiting her room ,he looks back one more time and remembering all that he can about Bloom before shutting the door and heading back to Magix.

(Bloom POV)

"What are you talking about" I ask Nabu confused of what he just said.

"Bloom, were not dead" He repeats. I step back from him.

"No, I died, I died on Romulea , I stuck a sword through me Nabu" I say a little louder trying to convince him.

" I know Bloom, but-"

"NO" I yell sternly" I died and that's it…. this cant be happening" I crouch down in the white space, for some reason, why do I hope Nabu is wrong? Nabu crouches down in front of me.

"Bloom, I know this is a lot to take in… but you see when magical beings like us sacrifice themselves sometimes this happens." He says.

"So if were not dead and not in heaven then where are we?" I say now looking up.

"Between life and death... a kind of limbo" he says slightly laughing at the end. I hopelessly chuckle to.

"So you've been stuck here for , what 5 months now" I ask" haven't you gone crazy with this '_white everything _'place." He smiles at me.

"If I want, I can go anywhere… it's just I am ghost and no one sees me"

"You go see Layla" I whisper. His faces falls and nods. Then something hits me.

"But if were not dead, then why are we here?" I ask curiously at Nabu.

"Because were waiting" he says getting back up from his crouch and walking away from me a bit.

"Hang on" I say, getting up from my crouch "Waiting for what" he stops and holts in his steps.

"To wake up again… we can come back to life it just takes time."

"Then why haven't you woken up yet" I ask, but he just laughs.

"Oh Bloom, you have the power of the Dragon Fire, me I don't have probably a tenth of your power."

"So what, you can come back to life."

"Yes , but it might take me a few years. For you I don't think you will be here much longer." I sigh, and feel my head spin. Can I go back?, do I want to?

"What if I don't want to go back" I say to Nabu, he looks at me shocked of what I just said.

"Bloom, I saw what you did, and I knew you love the people that you left behind to save them… but how could you say that." Nabu asks looking upset. I shouldn't have said that, the way he looks he would do anything to go back to Layla. And if I could trade places I would.

"Because maybe there better off without me… Think about it Nabu, ever since I came to the magic dimension all hell broke loose, people got hurt you died….." I finish

"Bloom" Nabu softens and puts his hands on my shoulder s and looks me in the eye."I chose to die, like you, to save the people that we care about. I know you want to go back, what about the Winx and what about Sky, If you get another chance to protect them, wouldn't you take it?"

His right, but I can't bring myself to except that I am still alive, that I have to go back. And Sky, and the girls ,I left them, would they want me back?

"You're right I'm sorry" I whisper. All of a sudden, everything starts spinning and my head hurts again. I hold my head.

"Bloom, it's happening ok" Nabu says still holding my shoulders. The pain dulls for a bit.

"OK, have any messages for anyone" I say trying to laugh through the pain.

"Tell Layla, I love her but don't tell her I'm coming back"

"What ,no"

"Bloom, I don't know how long I'll be here it's for the best" He says , before, I feel the worst pan in my chest ,right where I stabbed myself.

"Good luck" Nabu says with a mock solute. As I crouch over in pain but still find myself laughing.

"I'll see you later" I say , before the image of Nabu fades and I am staring at a stone ceiling. It feels cold around me , and my chest hurts like crazy.

"Ah, you're awake"

**So Bloom isn't dead, but I promise a great story ahead and you might see a different side of Bloom,****_ not_**** Dark Bloom but she's a bit lost. Also lots of action, drama, romance and secrets reviled!**

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far, those touching comments mean so much to me and make me want to write even more. So continue with your fabulous reviews and I will update soon, next chapter it skips a couple months during the middle of the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

(Bloom POV)

I flinch at an unexpected voice, I try to get up but the pain in my chest is way too much to bare. I groan from it.

"Hey easy there child, you haven't completely healed yet" I hear again a man's voice, old and scruffy coming from my left. I turn my head on the cold stone and see a tall man with a long white beard and covered in gold embedded amour. I know him, I have to know him. I think while I stare, then a name pops in my head. But it can't be, he died. My vision fades and I slip back to unconsciousness.

The next time I wake up I find myself lying in something more comfortable. A pillow rests under my head and a woolly blanket over my body right up to my neck. I open my eyes to see his face again. staring down at me with is heavy eyes of years of living.

"Your Hogan, aren't you" I say my voice nearly breaks.

"Yes" He answers.

"You're supposed to be dead" I say while starting to sit up again, realizing the pain in my chest is not as bad as it was before.

"So are you" he says back to me, a little harsh. He gets up from a dainty wooden stool and turns his back to mix something on a table not far from me.

"Where are we" I say, a little uncomfortable now by his behaviour.

"We are on Nimwah , one of Sparks' moons"

"Why are we here?"

"Because I live here" He says back like it's a simple fact. He comes back from the table with a steaming bowl and hands it to me.

"Eat up, you need you strength back" He says gently, I am finding it hard to get a read on him. I see the bowl is filed with soup and I slowly start to drink some.

"I don't understand, why am I here, shouldn't I be- The Army of Decay what happened to-"

"Bloom, the Army has fallen."

"Why am I here then" I say a little more stern he looks at me in the eyes.

"I knew that you sacrificing yourself wouldn't mean your actual death, so I took your body from-"

"My body, wait I was dead, does everyone think I'm…" I drift off to the realization of my situation. They all think I am dead, and I was dead.

"Look, Bloom I shall explain it to you." he pauses I search his face and I notice he gets a little uncomfortable by this ." After the war, your body was taken to earth to your parents for a proper burial. Before the coffin was sealed shut I took your body, and bought you here, waiting for you to wake up."

"How long has it been" I reluctantly ask, not wanting to know the answer.

"About a week, since you're….supposed death."

After that everything goes silent. I have to processes everything in my head. Everyone thinks I am dead, The Specialists, The Winx , My parents and Sky. But I was prepared to die, I was supposed to die. I don't understand I should be dead, do I want to be dead?. Without noticing tears are already pouring from my eyes , I continue sipping on my soup hoping it would stop or decrease the amount of tears I am spilling. Hogan gets back up and goes to his desk a few feet away from me writing a letter. A question pops up in my head that I can't stop from asking.

"You knew my birth parents, didn't you" I whisper, his quill stroke falls short and he breathes a heavy sigh.

"Yes I did" he says not looking up and continuing to write.

"But everyone says you died, the day Sparks was destroyed, you were part of the company of light with Faragonda and-"

"I was, now finish your soup and rest" he cuts me off, I am about to ask more but the subject seems difficult for him so I let it slide and finish my soup.

"What are you writing" I ask. He dips his quill in ink before answering.

"A letter to Faragonda ,to inform her of your return to life." He replies causally.

"Wait no" I say, he looks up a bit shocked by this and gets up from his desk.

"What do you mean, don't you want everyone to know your all right, that you are still alive. "I look down; no I don't want anyone to know.

"No, I don't" I say looking back up. He looks concerned then comes to my bed side and sits down on the stool beside me, waiting for me to explain.

"I died, they all think I am dead, including my enemies, Cronus is still out there and Faragonda said she was after me and the dragon fire. She wants it but now she can't have it because I am supposedly dead. That makes her have one less powerful Essence… its easier if I am dead no one would look for me, and no one would get hurt any more, the only reason for the Trix, Army of Decay, Darkar, Valtor and other enemies were created was because they wanted my power and so many people got hurt, If I am dead no one will have to die , not for me."

He nods and listens, and I think he's not one to complain, I mean everyone thinks his dead.

"I understand your choice, but is this really about hurting people, I think it is something more than that" He whispers trying to be consoling. I know his right but I have said is true, no matter how much I wish I could go back, I can't.

"What I said is the right thing to do, and not to be rude you are not one to judge. You are supposedly dead as well." He chuckles at my cockiness.

"Well then what is going to be Princess Bloom?"

"I'm going to need you to train me!"

_4 months later…_

For the past four months Hogan has trained me, he was a bit reluctant at first but he gave in eventually. Even though I barley know anything about him and he still won't talk about Sparks, I trust him and go on what I have heard about him. He was one of the best swords man in his day, but he has trained me with lots of weapons. The reason for my new interest in weapons training is because I can't use the Dragon fire any more. Using it would be detected, and I can't have that if I am supposed to be dead. I am training because I and Hogan have come up with a plan against Cronus. I have to take a planets Essence before she can.

Every day I miss the people I left behind. The fact I can't wake up in my Alfea dorm room, and talk with my best friends. Go home for holidays and see my parents or be with Sky and the way he use to touch me was all I needed some times. For the first 2 months I cried every night, or would have a dream about Sky or the Winx. I want to go home, but I can't because I am dead to them now. There better off without me, they have moved on.

_2 months later…._

(Nobody POV)

Stella and Musa arrive at the dorm from a long day of classes. It's been nearly 6 months since Bloom's death and they have started to move on, even though they will always think about her. Techna , Flora and Layla are all in the living area. Flora and Layla talk to each other about what to wear to their end of year formal while Techna reads up on her laptop.

"It's happened again" Techna shrieks, which scares the girls.

"What happed again" Stella asks as Musa and her sit on the lounge next to Flora.

"Watch" Techna says as she presses something on her laptop to cause a projection hologram from her computer. It's the Magix news.

_"Good Evening and I am Jamaica Scarlet on Magix news" _ a blonde woman on the screen says while her hands rest on a blue desk with the news logo on her right.

"Oh, I hate this lady" Stella complains but all the girls shh her and focus there gaze back at the screen.

"_The story tonight , the planet of Espero is the new victim of the outrage of these current issues . This morning Espero castle was attacked, and I believe we are crossing over to Dakis Hope who is live outside the castle of Espero …Dakis._

A tall man with brown curly hair and blazing blue eyes stands in front of a deep chocolate brown stone castle. The castle is squarer and has pillars surrounding its perimeter.

_"Yes thank you Jamaica, Its seems to be another break in by non-other than the unknown robber. We are still unsure of what this person's intentions are and why they target the royal families of this dimension, but we do know they're very dangerous. Today 27 guards were found in critical condition and are now being treated. It seems there injuries wear caused by knife wounds, which s unusual." _

"_Ah, Dakis is there any progress about who this person is"_

_"Well, today a witness, who is a resident of Espero was able to take a picture of this person and is the first to do so, so far."_

A picture of a person wearing black pants and a black hoodie , obviously with the hood up runs into the main entrance of the castle leaving the injured guards at the front.

_"This picture describes the descriptions that other witnesses and victims have bought forward. Who this person is, it seems that no one knows his identity. For now people have stated to call him the 'Shade'."_

_"Since the realise of the information of the new threat to our dimension, Cronus , do you think this 'Shade 'possibly could be working for her."_

_"It is possible, Cronus was spotted at Zenith about 6 months ago now, and that's when Zenith suffered major trauma, The only thing here that is strange is the fact for the past month the Shade has been spotted in 4 , now five different planets ,but not one of those planets has had a blow or outcome like the one we saw in Zenith. Cronus could be waiting for something, but it is still unclear of the intentions of The Shade,"_

The screen goes back to Jamaica in the Studio.

"_And that was Dakis Hope with that story, and if you have any information of this person or about these incidences please inform the Magic council allegiance by this number. "a _number appears at the bottom of the screen before Techna shuts the screen of the laptop and the projection fades.

"That's five planets including, Floras" Musa says agitated.

"So This 'Shade' as taken the Essence of Hypoid, Romulea, Linfea, Boris and now Espero. Who's next" Stella shrieks in frustration.

" I think I might be able to answer that" Techna says opening her laptop again and shifting it to show the girls a map of the magical dimension.

"it looks like some weird pattern, Look all the planets she has attacked are starting create a picture almost. Like join the dots." Techna says while she uses a electronic marker to join the planets together in the order of them being attacked. The line links up to make a shape.

"It's a star" Layla says looking closely at the map, Techna nods.

"But Tec, if your right then the next planet she will attack will be Melody" Musa asked worried, looking at the map as she figures it out.

"I know ,but we can stop him" Techna says. They all look at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but Tec remember this person dropped 27 guards in one go and left with the Essence" Layla reasons" It's not like we haven't faced worst, I mean this person doesn't have any powers but it still pretty dangerous."

"I think Techna's right though Layla" Flora speaks up. "The more planets he goes to the more chance Cronus will destroy them sooner, she could already have the Linfea Essence, and we have to stop them." Layla looks down and nods.

"Well what we are waiting for" Stella says while getting up, they all look at her like she's crazy.

"Stella we can't just go to Melody, what would Ms F do or worst Griselda " Musa says and drags out there least favourite teachers name.

"And Stella, its no like that 'Shade' persons going to be there …yet, it could be tomorrow or a week " Layla adds.

"Oh… Why doesn't Musa say that there's a family emergency in Melody and we have to go help, Ms. F would have to say yes to that" Stella states, the girls are about to protest but actually agree it is a good idea.

"Fine, we will come up with a plan tonight and get there by tomorrow morning, and will ask the guys to come help, after all, the Shade uses weapons so do the Specialist." Stella says cheerfully, and all the girls laugh but it fades a little quicker than it used to, Bloom would always make a joke that made it go for longer.

(Bloom POV)

I enter the cold stone castle again. It's not the most inviting castle I have been to but its home now. I run up the coble stone stairs and hear the echoes of my steps race around the castle like a ghost is following me. I reach the study room and open the wooden door. Hogan sits at his desk waiting for me to come in when I enter I smile and take my leather gloves off, but his smile is upside down.

"What were you thinking" Is all he says.

"What" I say back a little annoyed know. Hogan gets up from his desk and walks around to the front of it before tapping a button on a small red pod object. A hologram screen flashes above and it looks like the Magix news. I watch the story , while Hogan looks at me in anger.

"Great! now there calling me the 'Shade', are you kidding me" I smirk from watching the news story, trying to make it seem not so bad.

"Is that really all you got from that Bloom, your new nickname" he nearly shouts, I look at him and remain silent, before turning my back and begging to walk away.

"You attacked 27 guards, and know they're in critical condition' he shouts and I stop right in front of the door.

"So, they got in my way" I say now turning around to face Hogan and walking closer.

"So, Bloom you don't go knocking off innocents, and not only that Bloom they think you're working for Cronus"

"It doesn't matter because I am not, and I don't really want to hurt those guards but this is the only way to stop Cronus." I am yelling now.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter that they think you're working for the enemy, what if you get caught."

'What ,do you think I will get caught"

"Well some flimsy got a photo from his phone today, one picture of your face and were done with this whole plan." he finishes with. I just remain silent, frustrated now even though I try to do things right I can't help but do something wrong. Hogan sighs and leans on the desk and looks at me.

"Did you at least get it "he says his voice still has a hint of frustration. I pull out of my hoodie pocket a small carved piece of wood. It is in the shape of a tree; it kind of looks like a weeping willow but the trunk is much longer and has bigger leaves. I hand it to him and he looks at it before I turn my back to him again and open the wooden door.

"This isn't you Bloom" he says as I am about to leave.

"The old me died, remember" I state coldly and continue my way to my bedroom. From this weird pattern picture thing Hogan has made me do, tomorrow I have decided to go get Melody's Essence , but first I have to find its location and what it looks like. Its Musa's home planet and I already took Linfea's which is Flora's. I want to make sure there home planets are safe because if something happened to there like on Zenith I would never forgive myself.

**So what's going to happen when Bloom and the Winx end up at the same place?, thank you for the reviews I promise I will update soon, It was my birthday today and also my first day back at school so chapters might not be as regular, but I will try my best, love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

(Bloom POV)

I wake up early the next morning, prepared for my new task today. I get in to my usual clothes now, black pants and a black hoodie over tight black singlet, I'm not going to lie ,I miss the colours and clothes I wore, especially blue. I head down to Hogan's office and see his not there yet. I go to the back wear a metal door is hidden by old velvet curtains . I drag them across to reveal the door to undo the code. Once you open it ,all you see is weapons. Swords, shields, knifes, daggers, bows, arrows, bats, bombs, flares, smoke grenades and ninja stars. Hogan trained me on all these weapons but I was good with knives so we focused on that. I pick three up from the wall, placing one on either side of my belt and one in my boot. I also grab a couple smoke grenades and flares just in case someone wants to see my face which I am guessing now everyone.

I step back out of the weapons room to find Hogan already there. It looks like he's cooled down from last night but I am not taking my chances.

"I am ready to go" I say cheerfully cracking a smile, but Hogan doesn't.

"Bloom, I am not sure this is wise, you were on the news yesterday, and castles are going to start getting higher security-"

"I know, but it takes a couple of days for that to happen best to do it now… Do you have the info on the guy I asked about a couple of days ago." I say changing the topic. He looks down in surrender.

"Yes, Georgio Thyner, Head officer of the Royal Guard of Melody, if anyone is to know where the Essence is, it's him." Hogan replies before walking closer.

"So where is this Georgio Thyner?" I ask as I put on my leather gloves.

"It's his day off today; rather than spending time with his family ,this man always goes down to the Song of Whales bar." He replies sternly.

"Well I might join him for a drink, thanks Hogan." I say and am about to leave when Hogan grabs my wrist.

"Bloom, I know you are doing this to protect the people you love but … dot lose yourself." He sounds genuine when he says this, like his a concerned parent, well that's what he has been. I don't know what to say, but also feel annoyed, how he could know who I was before all this?, but I let my anger seize.

"I won't, I'll be back with the Essence" I say quietly and he let goes of my wrist and nods, he creates a portal with his red pod and I end up in Melody .

After about half an hour searching I finally found the bar. It's a bit of an eerie place with old lazy jazz music coming from inside. It has one of those tacky light up signs saying 'open', it must be really old, like hundreds of years for a place like this to exist in Melody. I head around the back and take off my hoodie and a knive at my belt and place them under a stair case that leads to the pub's back door. One of the other knifes goes in my other boot. I died my hairs temporally brown but you can already see my hair turning into my flaming red, but it's still not that noticeable. I open the back, I instantly hear the jazz music rush through the air. I walk in and it's just how I imaged. Old beaten up booths line the walls on the right and a bar with tall creaky stools on the left. The band plays near the front of the bar. It's practically empty and the only person there is a hunched over man drinking from a whisky glass. He has a long straggly tail of blonde hair at the back, and is face is starting to droop. I walk and take a seat next to him, he slowly looks over and I force a smile. He smiles back before turning himself to face me.

"Well, I haven't seen you here before." He says with his rusty voice.

"Got to get out and try some place new." I say sweetly. The bar tender comes and I order what this man is having. When it comes I take in my hand.

"Gerogio" he says lifting his glass.

"Mitsy" is the name that came in my head first , the girl on earth that use to bully me, I hated her. After that we talked and I flirted the best I could with this guy who I find very sleazy, but he is the right Gerogio, so I have to. After a while I find him putting a hand on my thigh when I am sitting on the stool and it starts to slide up higher. Right know I want to take out a knife and cut his fingers off but remain calm. I learn over to him, tasting his alcohol breathes.

"Let's take this outside." I whisper to his ear. I get up and walk to the back door and I hear him follow me. I open the door first and it swings shut and step to the edge of the stairs so when the door opens I am hidden from sight. He opens the door and stands there a bit confused when I am not there. The door swings shut and I step forward and push him down the stairs. There are only about 5 of them but its enough to make him scream and graze his face. I walk down the stairs and pull a knife out of my left boot; he struggles to get up from his injuries and alcohol in his bloodstream. I grab his arm and twist it behind his back and pull him up so his on his knees. He shrieks. And I put my knife to his throat

"Where's the Melody Essence" I hiss.

"I,I, I don't … know what you're talking about " he struggles to get out.

"Yes you do, and all you have to do is tell me."

"Please.. Please I have a family." He begs

"Then what are doing running your hand up my thigh" I ask, when there's no response for a while I hold his arm tighter to his back which makes him scream and breath heavier.

"Ok, Ok… Look the Essence isn't in the castle, its down south at a temple, please that's all I know!."

"What does it look like" I ask , pressing the knife a little harder.

"I heard it was a flute; now please …please let me go." He whines.

"Thank you Georgio." I whisper in his ear before smashing is head on the wall nearest to me to knock him out. I didn't want to do this but I hope he forgets about our little meeting. When I turn back under the stairs to get my hoddie and my extra knife I realize my hands are shaking. I clench them into fists and I am now feeling a bit sick and uneasy, at myself. I force myself to breath and but my hoodie on and place my knives in my belt and head for the temple down south.

(Nobody's POV)

"So you boys aren't in the slightest bit scared of this 'Shade' person" Stella asked why the Specialists and the Winx girls walk to a temple in the south forest of Melody. Sky decided to come on this quest, it distracts him from thinking about you know who. He also has been spending time with Layla, but just as friends because they have shared similar experiences.

"Nope" Riven says casually and continuing walking by Musa who is very quiet and worried. They bought camping gear and the boys bought extra weapons in case they find this Shade person. They also bought traps and hand cuffs as well for extra precautions.

They reach the temple, it's a light purple colour and bigger than expected. It has vines crawly up the sides of the walls. Weeds poke out of cracks and some of the stones have started to crumble. They dump their stuff down in front of the temple and crane their necks.

"We better get a look inside" Heilia says , with Flora walking away from him to look at a small pink flower not far from where they stood.

"Good idea, hey Brandon, you know who to make up a fire, squire boy." Riven jokes, as Stella looks like she is about to hit him but Brandon pulls a warning face at her.

"Yep I do , make sure you don't hurt yourself in there Riven." Brandon smirks while already looking for twigs and chucks of wood outside the temple.

"You to, remember fire burns you, if you get to close." Riven smirks back, Brandon just huffs out a laugh and bends down to pick up a large piece of wood. The rest of the gang head into the Temple though the entrance. Its floor inside is made of white polished marble and echoes as the teenagers walk on it. The corridor that they walk through is a very clean compared to the outside. High ceilings, large corridors and spotless cream walls laced with gold edges at the top and bottom. They turn to another corridor, and then there's a two way split.

"Which way now" Layla asks

"The king said, to always take a left remember, like drawing music notes.." Techna facts and they move left. Early that morning, they went to visit the King and offered him there help, he kindly accepted. When they go down that corridor they notice as they approach a large rectangle opening. Musa and Riven walk at the front of the group.

"Hey Riven do you think it's wise to be at the front." Sky asks, from the fact he is already uneasy because Riven has his sword at the ready Riven turns around and looks at Sky.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Riven says angrily.

"Well, I am just saying-" Sky gets cut off by Musa who now stands at the door way.

"Riven" Musa says loudly but very nervous. They all look to see into the clearing. It's a large room with the white walls and the same white marble. There are a long row of steps that lead up to something important. But standing with their back turned is a person in a black hoodie.

(Bloom POV)

A shudder runs through me, I know that voice, I know those voices. I feel like breaking down or turning around. But I am like ice, frozen and unable to move myself. I lift my head, and ease a silver flute into a pocket inside my hoodie, the Melody Essence. I hear the eco of them coming closer and start to walk up the stairs.

I ease my hand into my outside hoodie pocket and grab a smoke grenade. I pull the nozzle before throwing it behind me. I hear the clatter and then a massive poof. Cries, screams and coughing is all I hear , I turn now , seeing only dust and smoke and run down the stairs as fast as I can. I run through the smoke not seeing anything when someone grabs my arm, I turn around and punch someone in the face. I hear it to be Riven, _Gosh I wanted to do that for a long time,_ I think to myself. I reach the opening and run down the corridor to the two way split. I run down there and when I reach the next corner bend I get tackled to the ground. We roll a little down the corridor, I try to reach for my knife but he grabs my hand and pins me to the floor on my back, I feel something sharp right under my chin and look up to see Brandon.

I breath heavily, our eyes meet, my hair might be different but my face is the same.

"No…" Brandon whispers, he looks shocked at this sight and becomes weakened. I see him slightly shake his head and his sword lowers from my chin and his grip on me falters.

"Please don't tell" I say, trying to sound stern but I am staring to panic. I lift one of my legs free and kick him in the stomach and he lurches off of me and fumbles back.

"Brandon" I hear someone yell. Sky, I know it's him. The one thing in this universe I would do right now is run the opposite direction in to his arms but I run straight out the temple. Terrified that Brandon will tell my secret.

**Hope you liked, review and I will update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

(Nobody's POV)

Sky and Stella run over to Brandon who now lies hunched over on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Brandon are you okay" Stella asks while she helps him on his feet. Brandon is speechless from what has just happen, wondering if he imagined it or not. He looks at Stella and slowly nods. Then he looks over her shoulder to see a confused and concerned Sky staring at him. Brandon wants to say something, _but wouldn't that be cruel _he thinks _and Bloom told me not to tell, no! That can't be her, she's dead…isn't she, I saw it._

"What happened to you?" Sky asks as they walk out of temple now.

"Well I caught up to the Shade." He says casually, still going through everything in his mind.

"What ! did you see who it was, features, hair colour, height-" Stella frantically asks before Brandon loses it.

"No!... I'm sorry no I didn't." he lied ,Stella falls back a bit and remains quiet to Brandon for the rest of the trip back to Alfea.

(Bloom POV)

I keep running until I am deep into the forest. When I stop, I break down in anger. I scream and kick leaves under my feet, banging on a tree before I slum down it, in tears with my head in my hands. I was so close to them again, it's over whelming. Brandon, What if he tells them?. They will never forgive me I know it. I force myself to think logically in a time like this. I have to go talk to Brandon, if he hasn't already told them. I search my pants pockets to find the red pod that creates portals. I throw it out in front of me.

"Magix" I say sternly. The leaves blow everywhere when the portal opens and then I walk through it. I close my eyes and when I open them I am in another forest, but this one seems darker and I realize its night time here. I collect my portal maker and look up to see what I came here for. The Red Fountain College hovers in the air. It's shaped like a nail that you bang with a hammer. I start my journey to it.

When I am at the bottom level I have to find a way up top. I see the elevator. I know it's risky but it's the only way. I hide behind a wall as two teachers walk past. I then run to the elevator and push the button before turning and leaning on the wall beside in case someone's in there. It opens and luckily no one is. Going in, I see it's already 10:30pm and past the guy's curfew, so that's lucky. I press level 16, Sky and Brandon's dorm room.

I exit the elevator at that level and walk down the balcony that faces out to the beautiful view. Walking along, I reach their dorm room. I am about to knock because it's so natural for me, I use to come her all the time. I stop myself and I am trying to figure out a way to get Brandon out. That's when I hear them talking.

"- You know, you really shouldn't have yelled at Stella like that ." I hear Sky tease. I find myself smiling at his voice, and at his slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"I know… It's just." Brandon starts to say.

"What?, come on, she'll forgive, for some reason she always does" Sky teases again.

"It's not about Stel, " I hear Brandon sigh, now I am starting to pay really close attention. There's silence for a while.

"Brandon what's this about?" Sky now asks concerned.

"Today at Melody ... you know how I caught up to the Shade." Brandon starts and I feel panic wash over me. I search frantically for something to stop him from saying it. I can still make out the elevator from here and see a red glass box near it, the fire alarm.

"Yeah, Brandon you've been acting weird since then." Sky states. As I listen to the conversation I take a knife from my boot.

"Well Sky there's something I have to tell you…" I hear Brandon say.

I through the knife at the fire alarm and the drill blazes through the school I run to towards the elevator again before all the guys come out of their rooms. I hide in a deep corner near the elevator where it's so dark that no one can see me. All the boys start jogging past me to there right. If this works Sky and Brandon should be the last ones on this level. Then I see them, Sky runs in front of Brandon as they make their way past the elevator to the stairs further on. I nearly lose touch with what I am doing when I see him, it's like nothing has changed but everything has. I run behind Brandon and put a hand over his mouth and yank him back. I kick the elevator button and shove him in. He topples to the floor in a heap and I press down before I press the emergency stop button. Since what happened last time with elevators they have to use stairs in an emergency.

"What the hell." Brandon gets up and turns around to see me. I take my hood off and his eyes widen.

"What the hell were you thinking" I say frustrated at him. He still stares at me like I am a ghost, which I actually might be to him.

"Bloom, how are you…" he drifts off as he comes closer. I sigh; it's the weirdest feeling talking to him again.

"Brandon, I can explain just please you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." I say sternly.

"What do you mean, your alive Bloom… I don't get it." he says bewildered putting his hand to his forehead.

"Brandon please you have to understand-" I start to reason with him before he blows up.

"Understand!, Bloom you were gone, I saw you die, I went to your funeral, I had to watch my best friend and my girlfriend fall apart because you died." He shouts which startles me." How could you do this, 6 months Bloom and you didn't-"

"Do you think this has been easy for me , the fact that I have to be dead to the people I love." I am staring to yell."I am doing this to protect them, and I am trying to stop Cronus."

"To protect them, I think you're doing this to protect yourself from getting hurt by them for being gone so long, for choosing to leave us." He yells back, I open my mouth to say something, but his right. I just look down fighting back the tears that fight their way to the surface. I took up again as a tear falls down my cheek. Brandon's face filled with rage, softens as I wipe the tear from my face and look away. I look back at him as another stupid tear falls down my cheek.

"Oh Bloom…" he whispers before he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I guess Brandon was always kind of a big brother to me, but also a friend, it's hard to explain. I let a few more lose tears fall on my face as he continues to hug me.

"Bloom I didn't mean it-"

"Forget it" I sniff while whipping my eyes with my hoodie sleave. I step away, compose myself and look him in the eyes.

"Brandon, I know what I have done, and every day I wish I could come back… but it's just too difficult." I whisper. Brandon looks like he is about to say something else but stops himself. He then looks around, I think trying to get his head around this.

"So Bloom, you've been stealing the Essences, or should I call you the Shade." He says with a grin which I laugh at hopelessly .

"Yep, and trust me, am not working for Cronus." I say in a stern voice from my laughter.

"How you learn to fight like that, I mean I never saw you with a knife before." He says.

"Long story… Brandon you told me the day before, well… I kind of died, that I could trust you." I say now looking at him. "and I hope I can still trust you now by keeping this a secret." He nods in response which surprises me and I give a sad smile in return.

"But Bloom" he says "The only way I can keep this a secret is if you let me help you."

I feel shocked at that; I wasn't expecting it, I am about to protest but this might not be a bad idea.

"Fine, Look I have to go Brandon, but can I meet you in the playground tomorrow night at 9, I will explain everything then." I say before looking at the time. Hogan's expecting me back now, and if Brandon's not at roll call people might get suspicious.

"Okay." He says and then leans over to push the button to go down to the bottom floor. I look a bit shocked thinking that Brandon's going to rat me out.

"Don't worry, we use the second floor for roll call now." He reassures me, and I sigh in relief. The elevator starts moving again and we go down.

"Hey Bloom one last question, what happened to your hair." I am a bit confused for a second and then realize its brown.

"Oh, semi-permanent, just for disguise and all." I say a little embarrassed, the elevator stops, the door opens and I head out. I turn back to see Brandon.

"It's good to see you Bloom" he says in a bitter sweet tone.

"You to " I say before jumping over the railing and heading back to Hogan how won't be happy when I return.

(Nobody's POV)

The next morning Brandon and Sky felt all groggy from there late night fire drill. All the guys meet up before heading to Alfea to see the girls. When they get there they are warmly greeted. Sky always expected Bloom to be there but then a memory of her died in his arms surfaces and he pushes it back down. Instead Layla always greets him now before they walk back into the school. The girls have to do some study in the library so they head there. The couples and friends all go do their own thing. Stella however pulls Brandon to the back of the Library in the section of books that never get borrowed.

Instantly she starts kissing him and he kisses back just as passionately. He pins her to shelf, stopping the kiss making sure no books fall, they laugh before kissing again. Stella holds Brandon's face and then loops her arms around his neck. Brandon moves his hands down her thighs before picking her up, and she locks her legs around his torso as he holds her up against the shelf. Stella's hands move uncontrollably under his t shirt of his back. While Brandon starts nuzzling her neck. He slips his hands under her top and slides them up her body, feeling the warmth radiating from her.

"You know, I can wait to finish this tonight." Stella sighs while Brandon is nibbling at her neck. Brandon curses under his breath, and his hands stop right underneath her boobs.

"What" Stella asks now looking at her boyfriend and she is panting already.

"I can't tonight Stel, I have clean up duty ." Brandon lies, he hates lying and he's not even sure if what happened last night with Bloom wasn't a dream but he has to find out.

" Tomorrow night" Brandon sweetly asks. Stella sighs and nods, she kisses him on the nose before jumping down from against the book shelf.

"Hey come look at this" Timmy shouts from the reading area and Stella and Brandon race back there. When they get there everyone is huddled around a TV screen showing what looks like to be the news.

"_Hello I am Jamaica Scarlet on Magix news, Breaking Story, not only does the Shade like to break into castles but Schools as well, for more of this story we cross over to Dakis Hope."_

The screen goes to Red fountain stadium and the news presenter stands with Saladin and Codatorta. Brandon's stomach drops and dreads that they have seen Bloom, or him with her.

"_Thank you Jamaica, Yes I am here with the head master himself of Red fountain, Saladin and ahh…._" Dakis has to learn over and ask for Codatrortas name.

"_Ahh yes and Codatorta a teacher here also."_ The Specialists watching the program look at each other except for Brandon who continues watching.

_"Saladin, you were telling us last night there was a fire alarm, but it was a fault." Dakis asks Saladin while placing the microphone to his mouth._

_"Yes I did, we found out it was triggered by a knife thrown which smashed an emergency fire alarm switch on the 16__th__ floor."_

_"Now aliasing this knife and the wounds of some of the victims of the Shade , is it true that they match up."_

_"In matter of fact it is true and we-"_Saladin is cut off by Codatrota.

"_And we also caught that bloody idiot on tape and_-" Cordatora says before Saladin hushes him and tells him to walk away and he storms off.

_"Well you caught the Shade on tape." Dakis asks Saladin._

_"Yes, we caught the figure but unfortunately not his face."_ Saladin replies, Brandon lets out a long breath that he's been holding in, in relief.

The tape is shown; the Shade climbs up the railings before hiding then ducking into the elevator. Then it cuts to upstairs where the hooded person stands at a door listening in. It's a dorm room level. Sky and Brandon know that door and look at each. All of a sudden the hooded person throws a knife along the corridor then the screen goes all grainy.

"Hey isn't that your room" Heilia asks as all the teenagers look at Brandon and Sky.

"Yeah it is." Sky says confused. The teenagers look confused as well, wondering why the Shade would be at their door, they turn back to the screen to watch the rest. Sky pulls Brandon away from the group.

"You told me that you didn't see who this person was." Sky says a little angrier than expected.

"I didn't" Brandon lies , he hates lying but even though he wants to tell Sky so bad ,he knows it would break him, and he would betray Bloom.

"Then he must have seen you." Sky says frustrated. "Brandon you know he probably came here to kill you , because he thinks you know who he is."

"Then why would he pound the fire alarm." Brandon says to Sky. Sky thinks for a second, and then something hits him.

"Where were you last night Brandon." Sky asks curious.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asks, thinking he knows where this is going.

"Last night you were right behind me at the fire alarm and then you came in late." Sky looks to Brandon as he tries to come up with a lie in his head.

"Look I thought I saw something last night and I went to check it out, then I was lazy and went down the lift, okay." Brandon replies a little to agitated, like he is hiding something, which he is. Sky is about to question him again but Stella comes up to them.

"Everything okay." She says looking between the two and putting a hand on Brandon shoulder.

"Yep" Sky says annoyed and walks away back to the group.

Stella and Brandon spend another half an hour together before they have to go their separate ways. That night Brandon lies to Sky that he's going to see Stella but is really going to see Bloom.


	22. Chapter 22

(Bloom POV)

Last night Hogan and I had another fight. He found out about the whole Brandon thing, but after a long time convincing him he thought it was a good idea to have someone on the inside. I now sit on the creaking swing at the abandoned playground in the Alfea forest. I am planning in my head to which planet to go next for my mission. I don't wish to do this, asking Brandon for his help, but that might mean using Stella, but I can't, I have already made him lie.

Brandon comes out of the clearing into the playground. He sees me and I think he is still surprised when I show my face.

"So it wasn't a dream" he says sitting on the swing left to me, as I listen to it creak.

"No…unfortunately not" I whisper, we look at each other and I look straight ahead again.

"Bloom how are you still alive." Brandon asks gently. I sigh and begin to explain the whole thing. I don't mention Nabu, because if Layla can know yet, he can't. I tell him about Hogan and how we come up with the plan. He was as surprised as me when he found out he was still alive, and wanted to meet Brandon. I also explained how I was trained before telling him the plan to stop Cronus.

"So you and Hogan have been robbing Essences for a month now." Brandon asks trying to understand everything.

"Well, I did all the robbing; Hogan was more of my info person and trainer." I explain.

"Wow." He says leaning back on the swing while holding the chains in his hands. We stay silent for a while.

"Brandon, I don't know how to ask you this but, because I am collecting all the Essence and keeping them safe … well the Essence of Solaria is going to-" Brandon cuts me off

"You want me to ask Stella about it." He says looking at me.

"You know what, No I can't ask you to do-"

"Yes you can, I chose to help you and this means if I have to get information from Stella, I will".

"Thank you." I say quietly with a smile." Brandon"

He looks up from the ground to look at me.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, curious myself, if lying isn't enough working for me could get him in trouble not by just the people we care about, but the magic dimension as well.

"Well, besides helping saving the universe…The quicker we can defeat Cronus the quicker you can come back home." He states happily, like a friend willing to help. When he says to _come back home_ my eyes widen and I look away. He notices.

"You're coming back, aren't you?" Brandon asks confused as he leans closer to me. I never really thought about what would happen after defeating Cronus. But after all this time I don't think I should go back, people have moved on.

"I don't know" I whisper, unsure myself.

"Bloom, every day they miss you, Sky he…" Brandon hesitates. When his named is mentioned a pain runs to my heart , an extra weight I have to carry.

"I caused enough pain by what I had to do, coming back would only cause more" I say, fishing this topic. Brandon doesn't say anything for a while until he clears his throat.

"So when or if I get the info on Solaria how do I contact you?" I pull out a card with an address and hand It to him.

"Its my address for my rented out hotel room on earth, since I can't use the dragon fire, but still be detected , earth is a place where nobody looks." I say." And there's my phone number and here's a portal maker thing"

I hand him an extra pod and he takes it. I nod and get up from the swing.

"Bloom, I know it's not my place to say anything but what you are doing to those guards… it's not like you." He says, I stop in my tracks.

"You're not the first person to tell me that" I say before opening a portal and walking though it back to talk to Hogan.

(Nobodys POV)

Brandon walks back to his dorm room. He goes over everything that just happened, and has to come up with a way to get Stella to talk about the Essence of Solaria. In two days the Schools will be on holidays and they will all go home, so he has to do it by then.

When Brandon reaches his dorm its about 11 o'clock and expecting Sky to be asleep by now. But when he walks in ,Sky sits on the edge of his bed waiting for Brandon's return. Sky stands up when he enters. Brandon is too tired to talk but Sky doesn't give him a choice.

"Stella called wanting to check up on you, after your cleaning duty." Sky says to Brandon who now stands by his own Bed. Brandon remains silent begging Sky would drop this.

"If you weren't with Stella tonight then where did you go" Sky asked concerned and agitated that his friend would lie.

"I just went for a walk." Brandon says casually as he goes to his draws to get a fresh towel for a shower.

"A walk, why would you just go for a walk?"

"To clear my head." Brandon is starting to get frustrated now the fact that this lying business is getting on his nerves.

"You were about to tell me something yesterday before the fire alarm, what was it" Sky asks crossing his arms as he looks at Brandon.

"Just drop it Sky" Brandon growls at his friend, which grates on Sky's nerves.

"What Brandon? Why cat you tell me, you know Stella going to be upset when she finds out you lied." Sky says as Brandon walks away to the shower." Hey! It's not going to be my fault if Stella gets mad, you should just tell her-"

"You know Sky just because you're not in a girlfriend relationship anymore doesn't mean you have to try and fix mine." Brandon shouts, losing some of his anger. At the front of the bathroom door Brandon just realized what he said and cringes. He turns to see a hurt and angry Sky glaring at him. Brandon wishes more than anything he could take what he said back. To say that to a guy whose girlfriend died is hard, and the fact she is still alive and Brandon is keeping it a secret is just cruel. Sky stares at his friend in tension filled silence before walking to the door , opening it and slamming it behind him.

(Bloom POV)

It's been two days since I have seen Brandon. If I was still at Alfea I would be going home for the holidays to see my parents. It breaks my heart thinking to myself that I might never see them again. I'm in my rented hotel room on Earth. It's in a town neighbors Gardenia. Its shabby but has a basic double bed, a lounge and TV, bathroom and a kitchen. I lay on my back on the bed my head hanging over the edge ,as I close my eyes and sigh. I have to get Solaria's Essence soon and I hope Brandon has been successful in finding out more about it. I am starting to think where Cronus would be, she can't have just diapered. She was seen 6 months ago and no one has seen her since. What if she doesn't come back? All of this would be for nothing. A sigh heavily and let my arms now hang off the bed like my head in my tiredness.

A sucking sound causes me to jump and roll on to my belly and look up. Near my saggy red lounge a portal opens up and Brandon appears through it. He looks at little on edge as the portal closes and searches his surroundings.

"Whoa" is all he manages to say. I get up from the bed , in my black singlet and tracksuit pants.

"Hey…...Welcome I guess is in order." I say spreading my arms. He looks around and nods.

"Well its….. Different" he says forcing a fake smile, I a can't help but laugh.

"Well it's not Eraklyon." I tease. "So do you have…"

"I think I got enough info " he says positively. I guide him to the couch and we sit down.

"Look Bloom, just a state of waring after your last robbery, kingdoms have upped the anti on there security, Solaria was already tight before this and you can probably imagine it now." He warns

"I know, but I can't take any more risks about leaving this any longer, so what did you find out."

"Well, the Essence is what they call the Second sun-"cut Brandon off.

"The Second sun of Solaria of course" I realize, Brandon just looks at me confused." When Baltor , needed more power he took it from second sun."

"The sun is situated under the Kings dove house, but Bloom if this is a sun then how are you going to transport it" Brandon suggests.. I think for a moment noticing the problem to, but I have someone these days for my problems.

"We have to go see Hogan." I say while getting up.

"What, now?" Brandon asks a bit confused.

"Yes, he'll know a way" I turn to go to the fridge first finding myself thirsty ."Want a coke?"

"A what?" Brandon asks, I forgot coke doesn't exist in the Magix dimension something I dearly miss.

"A coke," I toss him the can and he catches it and looks at it like he's discovering a fossil. I walk over grab it and flick open the top and hear the hiss of bubble before shoving it back into his hands. I get my own coke and head back to see Brandon staring down at it.

"You drink it" I say causally before taking a swig of my own. He slowly sips and it and then yanks it from his lips as he scrunches up his face.

"Ahh, it gets up your nose." He whines, I just laugh and put my coke down and take out the portal maker, to go to Nimwah.


	23. Chapter 23

(Bloom POV)

I don't know how this has happened. I have been waiting here for an hour for Brandon .The plan was to distract Stella and get the keys to the volt room under the dove house for the second sun of Solaria. I lean, in my hoodie against a wall, which allows me to see the doors of the volt. Six guards line it, but I have faced worst. Ray septers clasped in their hands , looking at nothing in particular. Finally I see Brandon coming across the private court yard, and hides behind a fountain. He gives me a signal with the keys, it's my move.

I first throw a grenade at the guards and the closest ones yelp and get knocked out. The other four were lucky. I take two knifes from my belt and clasp them faced down in each hand. One comes at me with his septer and I duck and stab a knife in his leg. He screams before I elbow him in the head. The next one aims his septer at me, before I block its ray strike with my knife. He tries again but fails at my next block. I knee him in the stomach, drop my knives and grab his septer from his hands has he falls to his knees. I tighten the weapon around his throat. He falls unconscious as the 3rd guard comes at me. I swing at him with my new septer and he holds his up. We fight for a bit until I get a clear shot of is legs and sweep him up and kick him in the side so he lands on his back, I see the other guard try to run away. Grabbing my knife nearby on the ground, I throw it straight at him and it stabs him in the back.

The guard squirming below tries to crawl away. I kick him again so his on his back. I place my boot on his chest and apply more pressure. He wheezes and anger takes a hold and I put all my weight and force on him as his face is now turning purple.

"Bloom… BLOOM stop! What are you doing?" Brandon screams while he shoves me off the guard. It takes me a minute to realize what I was doing. I see my hands are shacking again and feel scared almost. Clenching my hands into fists I look up at Brandon panting.

"I'm sorry….." I breathe out. Anger took control of me again and I hate it, I feel sick doing what I am doing.

"Do you have the keys?" I ask, Brandon hesitantly hands me them and I head to the door. I fumble around until finding the right key. The volt opens and I see what I came for. The small glowing golden orb hovers above a pedestal. I take my special glass box and press a button on it to make it expand large enough to fit the Essence. The sun fits nicely before I close it and shriek it down again. Then I hear the unthinkable. Stella is barking orders at the guards who are approaching the volt. Brandon stands right behind me and he looks more frighten then me, and why wouldn't he be. They are coming closer so I do the first thing that I can come up with.

Brandon looks at the open volt door and starts to panic; I ease my last knife from my boot and put my hood back on. I grab Brandon from the shoulder and yank him back and kick behind is knees so they buckle under him. On his knees, I rest a knife's edge at his throat while holding his head back by his hair.

"What the hell-"Brandon protests.

"Go with it." I hiss right before Stella bursts in with fifty guards, she's transformed to a fairy. I nearly lose my strength when I see her it's been so long but I remain focused. I put my head down and can only see a little under the rim of my hood. Stella's eyes widen when she sees Brandon but become filled with rage.

"You let him go right now you coward" she screams.

"Only if you let me go." I say as low as I can get so she doesn't recognise my voice. I tighten my grip on the knife and Stella hears Brandon gasping for breath. She holds her hands up, creating a globe of energy. Instinctively I kick Brandon in the back shoving him forward and punching him in the head before grabbing my portal maker and heading back to Nimwah with the Solaria Essence.

My legs give out on me as I land in the training room of the castle. I check that I still have the Essence as I get up, and thankfully I do. Brandon probably won't be happy after what happened but he wanted to help.

Empty echoes fill my ears as I walk up the stairs to Hogan's 's not there when I arrive so I decide to put the Essence in our collection. I take out from his desk draws a thick wooden chest, a bit bigger than a tissue box and place it on the table. I open the lid; a spell was put on it so only certain people can open it. The Essence of Solaria, shrunken down goes into the box quiet easily. This is the 7th essence I have collected so far. Linphea's is a flower petal preserved in gold, Melody's is a sliver flute and there's lots more trinkets and nick nacks for each Essence. It's funny to think that these could be cable of so much destruction in the wrong hands.

Placing the box back in the drew I sit down in Hogan's desk chair. I understand now why he sits in it all the time, it's so comfortable. I start pulling out random draws and most of them are empty but one catches my eye. It has a gold flat circle beneath the knob. Trying to open it, it doesn't budge. I place my finger tip on the gold circle it glows slightly then there's a click and the draw opens a little. I ease it open and find what looks like to be some sort of photo album.

With a heavy grunt and a bang it's on the table. I have to wipe the cover because of the thick layer of dust. It reads in an ancient language that I don't understand but it seems so familiar. I flip open the cover to see a young man with brown wispy hair and a chisel chin standing straitly for a picture. If I am right this looks like Hogan when he was younger. The next page I see him wearing a crown, it looks like a coronation ceremony. A few pages more he stands with a woman with a fair face, piecing green eyes and blond hair. They look indebted to each other, engaged only to their partner. My mind is buzzing from what I see, out of everything I have known about Hogan, he was not a king.

I start frantically turning more pages when a picture with Hogan and his queen, cradling a small baby catches my eye. The next few photo you see this boy who has Hogan's brown hair and his mother's green eyes getting older when the silver is catching at Hogan's hair. I flick to a page with the son and his portrait picture. He has grown to look like his father handsome and built, but it's not that that makes him look familiar to me. I look to the bottom and I gasp. The name reads "Oritel" , I slide my fingers gently across my father's name, as a tear drop lands on the album. I turn the next page to then see him with a girl with fiery hair and blue eyes just like mine. My mother, she smiles so beautifully as she gazes at my father intrigued by his presence. I sniff and wipe my soaking eyes and flip more pages of album. There's my parents wedding, and then I find a picture of them together, Miriam with a baby huddled in her arms, so innocent gazing at her own child. As I see more pictures of my older sister, I want to know her real appearance, not the ghost she has become. She looks more like her grandmother with her white blonde hair and glistening green eyes. She is about 8 when I see her smiling as she sits on her mother's lap. Then something I have dreaded and waited for my whole life. Oritel and Miriam sit on a bed holding another baby in their arms. I flick another page and then I sit on the floor as a baby, all ready with my wisps of red waves of hair and baby blue eyes. Another page over and there is a family portrait of all of us, Hogan and his wife, Oritel and Miriam and Daphne and me. I place a hand softly on the photo and take a shaky breath before flipping the page over again. There's nothing, empty slots waiting to be filled. I turn back to the family picture, shocked into silence. Hogan is my Grandfather. No this isn't right. After all these years he had to have known I was alive. He's my only living family and he didn't tell me.

A creek of the office door opening shakes me so I stand in fright. Hogan appears from around the door and sees me behind his desk. My eyes must look like I have been crying because he looks down at his desk and walks over silently as he shuts the photo album.

"How could you not tell me." I say quietly. He doesn't say anything he just begins to walk away. I bolt out from behind the desk as he makes is way to the door.

"I had a right to know." I scream in anger. He halts at the door. Then the tears kick in again.

"For 16 years of my life I wondered where I came from, I searched everywhere to know why I exist. And to find out your whole family is dead after searching for so long, do you have any idea what it's like." I scream through sobs.

"Our whole family is dead; of course I know how it feels." He says calmly back.

"So after all these years did you know I was alive?" I ask trying to say strong.

"Yes." He replies simply. "After Daphne sent you to earth, I found you a year later, with your new….parents."

"You left me…" I whisper, confused and angry searching for something I could have missed. He turns to face me now.

"I've watched you every day since you were born including the days you grew up on earth… I could never leave my granddaughter." He says stepping a bit closer. I gaze up at him; I might have lost a father but he also lost a son.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I ask, as I search his face, he turns way and I know what the answer is.

"I was here in the magic dimension for 3 years; you had all that time to tell me, I deserved to know where I come from." I say loudly before brushing past him and I make a portal to earth.

I lay on my bed again, staring at the ceiling. I thought finding more about my family would give me more closure but I just receive more pain. Those photos were of us with smiles and feeling like time was nothing. Those empty slots for pictures were supposed to be filled, and I guess now they never will. An icy tear rolls down my cheek as I turn on my side.

In the next five minutes a knock on the door brings me back to reality and I hop up and answer it, making sure to dry my eyes first. Brandon stands on the other side of the door, with a bruise and a cut on his jaw bone, exactly were I punched him. I cringe has he looks at me completely pissed.

"Bloom" he says.

"Yes" I reply, a bit unsure of what he will say next.

"Can I come in?" He says plainly. I walk away from the door as he enters and he flumps on to the couch. I go to the fridge and grab some ice put it in a tea towel and flump on the couch next to Brandon and hand him the ice which he puts near his chin.

"I'm sorry" I say trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Yeah well, things like this happen." He says sarcastically, which I can't help but giggle at.

"Hey, why didn't Stel look after you?"

"She was mad because I _'tried'_ to stop the Shade." He states as he readjusts the ice on his face. I feel terrible, maybe I should have just died ,no one would have to suffer.

"Brandon-"

"Bloom, I chose to help, nothing will change my mind about it."

"Even if you lose Stella." I whisper, he sighs in response and looks at the ground. We are silent for a while when Brandon speaks again.

"I won't be able to help next week…There's the annual Royal ball being held at Eraklyon this year and well things are hectic in the palace". When I think of Eraklyon for a moment. It's a perfect opportunity to get the next Essence.

"Can you get me in?." I ask looking up at Brandon. He looks at me confused for a second until his eyes widen in realization.

"Bloom no!, are you crazy, every royal will be there , If Eraklyon guards aren't enough how about the Royals who have trained in combat for more than half their life."

"Brandon that's why it's the best time, people think the _'Shade' _won't be that stupid to take a chance like this."

"Precisely Bloom a chance, if there guards don't scare you how about the dress code, I don't think its black hoodie and combat boots for an event like this." He tries to convince me.

"I will go in disguise, Brandon this might just be a chance but it could be my only chance." I say, strongly. I know it's a risk; everyone I know will be there. The Royals would probably do anything to get rid of me. I know that if I try and steal other Essences from their kingdoms without them there that night it will just be a trap. All the guards would be near the Essence of their kingdoms. Eraklyon is known for their skills in combat. Their guards are trained only by the best but still I won't be enough. But I don't care this has to work. Even though Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, The Specialists and the Winx will be there I have to try. Even if I know Sky will be there.

**In the next couple of chapters, ****_find out_**** what goes down at the Royals annual ball. Believe me I know some of you will want to read what happens.**

**Thank you for all your review and ideas. Please review some more and I will update soon! Love you.**


	24. Chapter 24

(Bloom POV)

I want to talk to Hogan so bad right now but I have to focus on the tough road ahead. He is my family, and I hope he will tell me more about them. Brandon told me he would talk to Sky about bringing an extra guest. He said he would come up with someone I could be for the night as a disguise, and I am a little concerned about who he will chose.

As for now I have a break from looking over the castle plans of Eraklyon and turn on some Magical dimension TV. When I turn it on it's the news again and I can only guess what it's about.

"_Hello I am Jamaica Scarlet with the 4 o'clock news our first story tonight is once again about the infamous Shade. Solaria were the Shade's most recent target in his robberies , we cross over to Dakis Hope."_

_It goes to Solaria outside the front of the castle with Dakis standing there. _

_"Yes hello, I am here today at the planet of Solaria where the Shade has just been a day ago. Unfortunately though this robbery has had a few casualties. 2 out of the 6 guards securing the royal volt of Solaria have been confirmed dead, by savour wounds or suffocation."_

My heart is in my throat. I killed them, _I_ _killed them_. They were innocent and I killed them. I feel like I can't breathe properly so I sit on the couch and force myself to watch the rest.

_"So Dakis, this is the first time the Shade has killed anyone, why do you think this is."_

_"Well Jamaica, we are not sure if this is intentional, one of the guards has a knife throne at his back stabbing straight through his heatr where the other looks like he was suffocated by pressure on his chest. It's certainly not like the Shade to kill but the evidence doesn't lie that the Shade will also be known as a killer."_

_"Dakis I also believe you are joined by the King, King Radius"_

_"Yes I am joined by his majesty King Radius of Solaria, Sigher I am very sorry for your loss."_

Radius stands next to the news reporter, tall and built like a bull. I have met him multiple times when I stayed with Stella but now I know that he will hate me.

_"Yes well thank you, they will be a great loss to our Kingdom but they will be remembered for their bravery against evil."_

_"Well, yes… Now that the Annual Royals Ball is coming up do you think the Shade will target anywhere particular when the Royal families have left their homes."_

_"Yes, well I think the Shade will be planning something for that night but I don't think we can understand what just yet."_

It crosses back to the studio with Jamaica.

"_Well that was Dakis Hope, now for a new story yesterday it is believed that we have had our first sighting in 7 mouth of Cronus,"_

My head jerks up again waiting to know more.

_"A navy blur hooded person has been spotted on the planet of Pyros. The keeper of Pyros, Mya said she was attacked by her and was after something very important. Mya says she doesn't own this item anymore and was lucky enough to escape. We now that Cronus is back and we anticipate her next move."_

I switch off the TV and remain still. Now the whole of the dimension think I am evil, a murder and robber. They want me dead. I have gone way too far to ever come out of this alright. And now Cronus is back, what if she starts doing what I am doing. What if she is at Eraklyon. I bush the tears back and focus again on the plan.

(Nobody's POV)

Brandon waits in Sky's room in the palace of Eraklyon. Sky and he haven't been talking for a while now and Brandon understands why but he needs this plan to work. Sky walks across his very large room straight to his closet to get out his combat clothes.

"Sky can I talk to you for, ah, a minute." Brandon asks hesitantly.

"What is it , I have to be somewhere in 10 minutes." Sky huffs out, annoyed at his friend.

"Look, I was wondering if I could invite someone else to the ball this year."

"Who"

"Ah she's my cousin, she's nagging me to go all time and_-"

"Done" Sky says abruptly and heads for the door again.

"That's it, done, Sky what's your problem." Bandon is getting annoyed by the lack of words between them. Sky stops in front of the door before turning back to face Brandon.

"My problem, what's yours, it's like you have this new secret life, your always hiding something , and don't you lie to me that this isn't about the Shade." Sky yells at his friend.

"Look the Shade isn't what people think he is to be."

"And how would you know that" Sky questions his friend in an angry tone, before a hologram TV turns on and the 4'Oclock news is on. They watch the two stories before Sky switches t off.

"Brandon I don't know who you think this Shade person is but he is a killer, and if he dares shows his face here, I'll make sure he won't be leaving here." Sky says angrily before storming out.

(Bloom POV)

I worked out what Mya said; she didn't have it any more something I know Cronus is after. When I earned my Enchantix Mya gave me the Essence of Pyros. The only problem is that it's in my bedroom in Gardenia. So right now I head through the widow of my old bedroom. When I enter I just stand there for a while, looking at the past. My drawings and photos plastered on the wall. I try to get out of there as quick as possible so I race to my desk draw and fumble around until finding the necklace with a little bottle filled with blue dust. I place it in my hoodie. I am about to leave through the window again when I see the billboard. All the photos and things I love hang up on it. Kiko's little face, I miss him every day even though he bugged the crap out of me sometimes he was always with me. The girls during the years at Alfea , and Sky. I touch the portrait I draw, tracing a finger across his face. Then I hear some movement down stairs and realize my parents must be home. I wipe the tears away and head back to my new home.

When I get back to the rented hotel room, Brandon is already there sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hey" I say walking over to him. He looks up slightly angry.

"You watched the news didn't you " I say , as I notice he looks at me like I am not his friend .

"Bloom, it's like I don't even know you anymore." Brandon says as he lifts his head to look at me.

"Well I am sorry if that's how it is." I say and walk over to the kitchen.

"That's how it is, Bloom you killed two people, innocent people and that's all you can say. You might act like you are not afraid but I see you, you are so terrified not just about someone finding out you are alive, you are terrified of yourself." He yells.

"Well I can't be that girl I use to be, she's gone, I hate the fact that I can't be me anymore, that I have to hide, that people think I am evil or a cold blooded killer-' I get cut off.

"I never said you were a killer Bloom-"

"Yeah well maybe I am" I scream back. "I had no intention of hurting people, and now look, because of me everything is crumbling around me… You know what the scary thing is when I am fighting I enjoy it because I am letting out all this anger I have stored for so long, I am so sick that I enjoyed killing that guard."

I try not to cry as my breath begins to shutter from this. Brandon just stares at me like I am a nut case, and maybe I am .Everything that has just been admitted is true. It's like a never ending cycle of pain, I just want it to stop or at least slow down.

Brandon lets out a huge sigh.

"Bloom, I think Sky's catching on to all this." Brandon says. I shoot my head up at him , my eyes widen. "Look today he saw the news report and was pretty mad about it, thinking that I am on the Shades side."

"Oh" I say quietly. I know Sky would be mad.

"Well, are you still up for the plan tomorrow night; I got you in to the ball."

"Yeah," I say trying to sound more cheery.

"The thing is… you are going to have to be my cousin." Brandon says. I am a bit confused at first , I guess I didn't know Brandon had a cousin.

"Ok… so ah, how's that going to work." I ask, at little hesitant.

"Well you have the morphing potion, and I got Stella to get you a dress which I hung up in the bathroom and the rest of the plan should work for getting the Essence." He states, I nod slowly thinking.

"Well it's worth a shot." I say with a rescuing smile.

_The next day…._

I took the morphing potion about 10 minute ago. It's weird looking in the mirror and seeing someone completely different. Brandon's cousin, Vera is about a year older than me, so the same age as Brandon. She has the same green eyes and brown hair as Brandon and is really quite pretty. Stella picked out an amazing dress for her or me now. Its light purple and is fitted around my body. It has tiny white daisy that line the hem like a meadow but there are less flowers has it gets higher up the dress. I have long sleeves trimmed with lace and silver shoes. I curled my hair and pinned it in a low side bun with some bangs shaping my face. I walk out of the bathroom to find Brandon in his Red fountain uniform for this evening. He gets up when he sees me.

"Well your cousin is very beautiful" I say as I collect my silver clutch off the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, Yeah…You ready Vera" Brandon says.

"Have you put the bag in place." I ask as a check the list.

"Yep" he says as he extends out his elbow and I loop my arm it. I suck in a breath realizing how much of a chance this is.

**Well, next chapter is the ball I promise and sneak peek, someone will find out about Bloom. Thank you for your reviews and ideas can't wait to receive more.**

**Oh, I was wondering if you had an idea on what the Eraklyon Essence should look like, tell me by review or message whatever you like. LOVE U. **


	25. Chapter 25

(Bloom POV)

I stand here in the middle of the Eraklyon ballroom. Everyone in here wears royal gowns or uniforms holding a drink in there hand elegantly as the make polite conversation. I decided to try and blend in with the crowd and head to the area where the have a bar, or that's what it looks like. I guess that I am technically a year older now because I am Brandon's cousin so I am aloud alcohol.

"A champagne please." I ask politely to the bar tender in his red suit and tie. I take it and start sipping, maybe a little too much for what I have to do tonight. I force myself to stop and look over and must look like a deer in the head lights. Sky leans over and asks a bar tender for a drink, from what he receives it looks like vodka or some heavy drink they have in the magic dimension. Sky never use to drink, yeah sometimes we had our fun at parties but this was different. He takes a sip and I see him look over to me as he puts his glass down. I forgot for a second that I am Vera and not Bloom, so I must look completely terrified. I find myself smiling and then quickly walking away in to the crowds.

A hand is put on my shoulder, and I go rigid and turn around to see Sky. My mouth goes dry and I began to shake.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to frighten you, ah you just left your clutch at the bar." He says holding up my silver clutch and I take, before slipping it under my arm. _Bloom say something _I think_._

"Oh, thank you your highness" I say while slightly bowing. I look at him again and there's uncomfortable silence , for some reason Sky is staring at me, and I begin to sweat thinking that he will recognise me , which is impossible but still.

"Ahm you better get back to your drink." I say , it sounds so stupid but I have to go with it.

"Oh, finished it ." He says back.

"Oh , well then it was nice to meet you… Prince Sky isn't it." I say trying to sound polite as I tremble.

"Yes and you are…"

"Vera" I say back noticing someone coming from behind Sky , Brandon is approaching, making his way through the crowd which I am relieved to see.

"Well Vera what brings you to a Royal Ball?" Sky asks, he sounds interested but also a bit sceptical which confuses me, to him this isn't a conversation is an interrogation. I choke on what to say when Brandon finally comes.

"There you are cuz, looking all over for you, Stella wants to meet you." Brandon says as he looks between me and Sky, Sky stares me down which is uncomfortable before he looks up and Brandon.

"Well best not to keep a princess waiting, Nice to meet you Vera." Sky says while slightly bowing and heading back towards the bar. I feel my body slum as all the tension is gone from Sky leaving.

"You ok" Brandon asks concerned but sympathetic while we walk to the edge of the ball room.

"Yeah I'm fine… Hey Brandon does Sky, I don't know …drink" I ask curiously and worried why Sky would order a drink like that.

"Not that I've seen." Brandon relays confused. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well at the bar-" I am cut off by a strangling hug , from a girl In a yellow chiffon dress. Stella lets go and steps back to look at me. I have a slight panic attack, as she looks at me up and down.

"Yep I knew it, purple is your colour…Oh sorry how rude, I am Stella." She says cheerfully, I force a smile and bow.

"Nice to meet your highness, and thank you for the dress"

"Please! call me Stella," I smile at that and look over to the big clock on the wall and its nearly 9 0'clock. Its time.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Brandon speaks very highly of you." I say with a cheeky smile as I look at Brandon, who is giving me a death stare. Stella on the other hand just blushes and takes Brandon's hand. I clear my throat.

"Um Stella I was wondering if you know where the bathroom is." I ask politely.

"Oh, yes "she snaps out of her gaze "It's just down that east wing hall, the second door on your left."

I thank her and make my way over through the seas of people. I look to my left to see the rest of the Winx and the Specialists. They are all talking together. I hurry up my pace though when I reach the hall way and enter the bathroom. Luckily no one is in there so I race to the end stall; in there I find my back pack. I have already stated to unpin my hair and notice it's already turning red again, the morphing spell wearing off. I get into my hoodie and black plants and twirl my hair into high bun before putting my hood up. I also place two knives in my belt and one in my boot. Also I put grenades and flash grenades in my hoddie pockets. This time I bought a bow and arrow. I loop the bow around my body and put my quiver on my left shoulder. I slowly open the stall door and no one still hasn't come in. I walk down the east wing remembering the route that Brandon had told me to the volt room.

I reach the volt but quickly retreat to behind a wall when I see twenty guards protecting the large golden doors. I force myself not to panic and come up with an idea. I take off my bow and place an arrow on the wire before aiming at a guard. I realise it and in goes straight into his knee. He crumples to the ground with a scream and the other guards draw their bows. Next I throw one of my smoke grenades. It ignites and there's complete madness and orders being shouted. I take my chance and strap my bow around me again before taking my knives out. I run through the smoke to the volt door and open it. It's heavy so I have to shove it open and yank it closed behind me with a grunt. I see on a pedestal with the Essence. It looks like an arrow head, its old though and the silver has begun to rust. But I sense its power and know it's the Essence and take it and slide it into my hoodie.

I run outside the volt and see that the smoke worked. It was also filled with a knock out drug that has made the guards unconscious, but not for long. I am about to run but I am stoped by a loud voice,

"Give it to me and I won't fire" I look up to see Sky his bow drawn pointing directly at me. I freeze and tilt my head down further. I look to my left to see another exit a smaller corridor. In an instant I bolt for the door and hear the fling of the bow resale the arrow. It grazes my side but I continue running down the corridor. Sky runs after me, I take a turn and I feel him grab my leg and I tumble to the ground he approaches me and I kick him in the stomach before getting to my feet. Sky draws his sword and I know there's no way out of this one.

I take the knives from my belt, spin them in my hands and place them by my side, pointing at the ground. Sky makes the first move swinging his sword strait at me but I move from his wrathful attack. I turn to see him against the wall and looks at me he takes another swing and I block it with my knives in a cross formation, arms above my head. This hurts my now bleeding side and I scream before pulling my hands down along with our weapons as we both fall back. This time he runs at me with his sword pointing straight towards me I move to the side just in time and don't look back as I continue running. Sky screams out in anger but I keep running, forcing the idea of panicking out of my head.

Somehow I make it back to the ball room and I freeze. A woman not to close sees me and screams which causes everyone to look. I grab the grenades and the last smoke grenade in my pocket and ignite them before throwing them into the sea of people. Screams fill the air as well as smoke as I run straight to the crowd. Someone grabs me but I am able to turn and slash them with my knife in a state of panic, not caring who it is. I trip and drop my knives and hobble back to my feet. I find the next corridor and run faster than ever down it until I reach a door that I fumble to get open . When I do, It looks like the kitchen and run to a glass window and manage to open it.

"Don't move "Someone says behind me as a sharp point is positioned between my shoulder blades. I know that voice better than my own. Sky. I turn cold; I have no weapons to use to defend myself, even if I tried to use my bow Sky wouldn't allow it. I lift my head.

"Now, turn around" Sky hisses pressing his sword slightly harder at my back.

"You don't want to do that" I say in a low voice, even though it's shaky. I am praying to every and any god that he won't find out, he will never forgive me and I don't know how I can live with myself.

"I said, turn around." Sky demands, his words laced with anger. I feel the tears pour from my eyes as I force myself to turn around. I keep my head down not daring to look up.

Sky's blade now rests on my chest and he shoves off my hood. I slowly look up with my tear stained cheeks and see Sky's disbelieving face , full of confusion and hurt. He drops his sword and walks back.

"Bloom" He whispers. Looking in my eyes trying to understand if this is real or not.

"I'm sorry" I whisper back before fleeing out the window and open the portal maker just in time before I hit the castle.

(Nobody POV)

Sky stands there unable to move. His mind is filled with so many emotions it becomes numb from the pain of this. Although he soon hears something he though he wouldn't.

"Bloom_… Bloom_" Brandon whispers in a hiss down the corridor and then he reaches the Kitchen and sees Sky who becomes filled with rage.

"You knew" Sky yells. "You knew!."

Sky storms over to him as Brandon retreats back but Sky filled with raged punches Brandon in the jaw. Brandon falls to the floor and gets back up, Sky goes at him again but this time Brandon is ready. He ducks and wraps his arms around Sky's waist to bring him to the ground. Sky though ends up on top and punches Brandon in the face.

"Sky listen to me-"Brandon yells just before Sky punches him again. Brandon then flips the fight over and pins Sky down to the ground. Sky thrashes and knees Brandon in the stomach but he stays strong. The Winx girls and guys come running up to the fight.

"Sky Bloom needs you to keep this quiet" Brandon whispers before he his yanked off by Riven.

"What the hell are you doing" Stella yells angrily at her boyfriend. Heilia goes to help up Sky but is pushed back by him and soon Sky storms off to his room. He had no Idea what to do.

**thank you for all your reviews and Chloe and Candy for you ideas, promise to update soon! and please if you have any ideas tell me they really do help.**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING- this chapter contains lemon, so don't read all of it, if uncomfortable.**

(Bloom POV)

It's been a week since the ball and I think I am going to retire from being the Shade. All this week the story of the criminal Shade at the Royal ball has been on repeat. It turns out I knocked out a third of the guests, injured 20 and shot at one guard. And the person that grabbed me during the time I run through the crowd in smoke, it was Erendor , Sky's father or known as the King of Eraklyon. Brandon all this week has spent at least an hour knocking on my door trying to get me to talk. But for my past week I have been moping on my bed, crying, throwing pillows and day dreaming. The good thing is that no one knows it's me…yet. I have to fight the image of Sky's face when he found out from my head. He will hate me for the rest of his life, and I don't know if I could live with that. I tried so hard to help the magical dimension but have made it completely worse.

On queue the knock on the door starts again.

"Brandon I said I don't want to talk" I shout to the door as I am on my stomach on the bed facing out to the couch and TV. A few seconds later the knocking starts again.

"Brandon go away." I shout and burry my head in the cushion I rest my head in. There is a few more moments of silence, until the knocking starts once more. I can't take this anymore. I jump off the bed and stomp to the door.

"For the love of God, Brandon! I said I didn't want to talk about… it…." my shouting stops when I open the door, not to see Brandon, but Sky. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. I feel paralysed like I can't move, until I force one leg in front of the other and walk back in to the room leaving the door open with Sky. I hear him walk in and close the door behind him. I go back , and sit on foot of the bed and look to see Sky looking around the room. He came here, so he should say something first.

"So this is what the Shade's hide out looks like" Sky says with a sarcastic tone and a laugh of disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" I say a little uncomfortable by this.

"To be honest Bloom… I have no idea." He says defeated as he looks up at me.

"Did Brandon tell you where I was?"

"Yep, he told me everything that he knew" he states, there's silence, and my ears ring from this.

"Sky… I don't know what to say." I whisper and look down.

"How could you do this Bloom… you promised me that we would open up to each other and then you do this." He starts the argument I know is coming.

"Because I thought it was the best thing to do." I say with not much confidence.

"The best thing, to make the people you supposedly love go through the pain of losing you, For the past 7 months Bloom I have felt so guilty, blaming myself for what happened, not being able to stop you... I had to watch you die"

"Well it's not your fault, it never was, I made my decision, I am doing this to protect the magical dimension."

"You call breaking into castles, hurting, and now killing people protecting them. The only reason you did this is to protect yourself Bloom, you never thought about the people you chose to leave behind." He shouts know as he gets closer. I stand from my seat on the bed.

"That's not true" I scream, I am losing it now." I think about nothing else for every second of every day. If you think I enjoy being a ghost, the Shade , you are completely wrong . I hate what I did, I hate what I am doing , And I will always hate myself because I am trying to help but I will always fail. Yes, maybe I am afraid of going back and I am protecting myself because I don't know how I much more I can take of being Bloom, So go on! yell at me ,scream even , hate me because I do"

I am panting and nearly crying in hysteria. I am so mad all the time and I guess at some point it was going to explode. Sky just stares at me not saying a word, his eyes stay wide and focused on mine. I can't take those hurt eyes looking at me so I move to the kitchen. I turn my back and put both hands on the counter. I have to compose myself from crying. Tears fall on the counter like rain as I bow my head. I can't take this anymore.

"I wished I was dead." I whisper loud enough for Sky to hear. I continue in my positon crying for a while. Until I feel someone approaching from behind. A hand reaches at my cheek, and I suck in air from the feeling of his touch again. He tucks my hair ever so slowly behind my ear to reveal my wet cheeks and puffy eyes. He leans over to look at the side of my face but I turn away. He then lightly places his fingers under my chin and tilts my head back to look at him. Our eyes meet and he tucks the hair from the other side of my face behind my ear, then cupping my face. I look down with my eyes.

"Bloom" he whispers. "I could never hate you "

I look back up and my watery eyes search his ocean blue. He starts to lean more to my face but I slightly shift my head back, unsure that this is right. But he continues to move until his lips touch mine. I try to stop it, but this feeling I get consumes me and I need more. I turn my body towards him now, my hands cup his face. Our lips still locked I move my hands behind his neck and he finds my waist pulling me closer.

We make out for a while our faces becoming flush. I pull away panting and Sky looks at me confused until I reach for the hem of his white t shirt. I slowly start to ease it up, until he picks it up and takes it off. It reveals is toned chest which I run my hands down and feel myself blush as I move closer and kiss him again. As his hand is around my waist I move it down to the hem of my black shirt. He pulls away slightly and searches my eyes until I nod and we both slightly smile. He starts to pull my shirt off , his warm hand creeping up my bare skin bringing tingles around my body. I help him with the sleeve until I am now only in my bra and pants. He looks at me for a second and notices a graze on my hip, were his arrow must have nicked me. It doesn't hurt, not any more. He moves a gentle hand towards the graze and circles his thumb around it. I bring my hands to his face; move his head so he looks at me not the wound. I kiss him and he falls back into the moment, my heart feels like it could beat out of my chest.

I start to move towards the bed, my back towards it and pulling Sky as we are still kissing. I know what I want to happen but I think Sky only realizes now because he pulls away, his lips in a pout from kissing.

"Bloom are you sure." He asks softly.

"Yes… I want this." I whisper. I smile and he smiles back before I sit on the foot of the bed and ease my way up until my head rests on the pillow. I know Sky has done this before, he told me and I am kind of glad because I am so nervous about what's going to happen. I slide my pants off as Sky comes on top of me and I throw them off the bed. I blush now only wearing a bra and panties. Sky's legs are between my own and he holds himself up. He starts to nuzzle my neck, slightly biting and sucking which I sigh at now, as my hands find his back, pulling him closer. He now trails his kisses down my colour bone to my shoulder. Then his hands find the clasp of my bra. He manages to unhook it and I smile at the realise. I help him take it off and when it's on the floor Sky stops to stare at them. I blush and turn my head in embarrassment of my bare chest. I hear him chuckle before he moves his lips to mine and slowly makes his way to my neck. His hand slides up from my waist to the side of my breast , his thumb brushing over my nipple. I moan at the feeling and he does it again. His hand starts slightly squeezing my breast and I sigh and begin to arch my back.

Sky's kisses have made their way down to my chest and now moving to the other breast. He kisses near the nipple before slightly sucking it and pinching it with his teeth. I moan and grab at the sheets as he continues. I feel a slight smile from his mouth as I continue to moan and he moves onto the other one and does the same, swirling his tongue around my nipple. He massages the other breast with his hand before he lets go and his kisses move down to my stomach which causes me to arch my back even more. I get an over whelming feeling of pleasure but then he stops and moves back up to my neck. I groan at the loss and can't take it anymore. I move my hands down his chest to his belt and start to fidget with the clasp. He helps me in the end and he throws his pants away to the floor. It reveals Sky's blue boxers. I smile as we stare at each other, but I feel the nerves come in now and I know Sky can see it.

"Bloom we don't-"He starts to say.

"No, I told you I want this." I whisper as I move my hand to his face and tangled it in his long blonde hair as he kisses my thumb on his lips. I smile and I take a deep breath when his hand moves down my stomach to the line of my under wear. He starts to pull it down, his hands moving down my inner thighs before my underwear is completely off, and I am completely naked. His hands run up my thighs now, slightly moving my legs open. I bite my lower lip trying not scream from the pleasure. I feel his finger find my entrance and he slips it in further. I moan loudly at the pleasure as he slowly moves in and out .He has to hold my trembling legs open with his own. He moves his head down towards my cheek and kisses it as he slides in another finger. His pace becomes quicker and I gasp when he adds a third finger, my head and back arching in response and my hands find his waist.

Then suddenly he slips his fingers out and I open my eyes again. Sky gets off the bed and then stands. He then slowing takes off his boxers and drops them down to the floor. I smile at him and all his glory as he comes to lie on top of me, his arms supporting himself. There's no turning back now, and feel arise of a feeling that I can't even describe. Although it's now mixed with nerves as I feel Sky's tip and my entrance. I look at him in the eye, he's checking if I am alright and I give him the go ahead. He starts to enter me and he kisses my cheek. I wince, because it's uncomfortable and Sky stops.

"Relax ok…" He whispers in my ear and kisses it before nuzzling my neck again and continues to go further. I bite my lower lip, starting to feel a little bit of pain but force myself to calm down and relax. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he continues to move further. Then he pushes a little harder and I tense up from the pain as he breaks my hymen.

"Ok" he asks and I wait a bit to calm down before I nod and he moves out and back in again slowly. At first it's uncomfortable but then a siring desire of pleasure builds up and I find myself gasping from it. He counties nuzzling my neck and I feel him smile against my skin as I begin to moan, nearly scream and move my hands up his back. I wrap my legs around him and begin to move with him. His lips trail up my jaw bone back to my lips and we kiss while he counties to move in and out of me.

The next thing I know, I flip him over and now I am on top. He stares at me in surprise as I begin to move up and down on him. I am kneeling around his hips and picking up the pace as I begin to kiss his chest. His hands find my hips and hold on for dear life. I kiss down, one kiss for each beautiful ab and I begin to hear him groan and I smile as I move up to his neck and kiss him, each one becoming more desperate and urgent.

"Bloom" he moans and I now cup his face and kiss is cheeks continuing to move up and down on him swivelling my hips.

"Yeah" I giggle between kisses.

"Nothing it's just-"He's cut off by his own groan as I move harder and faster on him and I smile. Sky moves his hands from my hips up to my breasts and starts to squeeze. I let out a gasp as he begins to pinch my nipples and play with them. He then, by surprise, flips me over again so his no on top of me. He starts to move harder on me and I feel an overwhelming feeling built up, that brings white light into my eyes. He gets faster as well and in the next few seconds I arch my back up and my nails dig into his back as I feel the best feeling ever as I reach my climax. A minute later and I think Sky is the same and pulls out before collapsing on the bed next to me. We are both panting, I feel cold now and I reach over the bed to get my shirt but Sky stops me.

"And what do you think you're doing." He says with a cheeky smile.

"It's cold" I whine, before I can get my shirt he pulls me back and I laugh as he wraps his arms around me. I feel warmer already. From his embrace I lift my head from his chest and look at him, I want to ask something or tell him that what we just did was a massive mistake but how can I, I love him. And I don't want to ruin this moment because I know it won't last for long. It feels like nothing has changed, that yesterday I was at Alfea and today was an afternoon meet up with the guys as usual. But everything has changed, and I am not even sure Sky has or will ever fully forgive me.

I wake up the next morning on my side. Someone lies against my back and an arm around my waist. I freak out for a minute realizing I am nude and accidently wake up Sky in the process. He groans from waking up , he moves his hand from my waist to rub his eyes and I crawl out of bed finding my underwear and putting on my black shirt forgetting about the bra. I run over to the kitchen and fill the kettle with water before turning it on to boil. I am frantically biting my finger nails. Out of the times to lose my virginity this time was not right, but it felt so right.

From the corner of my eye I notice Sky gets up from the bed , puts his boxers and pants back on before walking out, forgetting his shirt.

"Hey, Bloom what wrong." He asks coming closer as I stand near the kettle. I am panicking now unsure of what Sky's going to think _what last night means _or _what's going to happen after this_.

"Bloom" He says more sternly and places hands on my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"Do you want some tea" I ask with a fake smile and go reach over to a cupboard before Sky grabs my wrists and forces me to look at him. His eyes widen waiting for a proper answer.

"Oh god, what did I do…" I whisper, accidently thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about Bloom" Sky asks confused, and I think he knows though what I mean.

"Sky I can't go back." I feel my breathing increase and I put my hand to my forehead." Oh god, what would they do if they find out I was the Shade , the Magic dimension would want me in the Omega dimension or worse . Oh god what did I do, what did I do, what did I do…" I repeat this as I crouch on the ground holding my head, if am not right, I think I am having a panic attack right now.

"Bloom listen to me ,that's not going to happen." Sky says crouching down in front of me, resting his hands on my knees. It's becoming harder to breath.

"No , I hurt people ,I killed people you said it yourself ." I say through pants trying to breathe.

"I know but Bloom that was an accident, you are only doing this to protect the dimension …the Magic council would understand."

Its becoming nearly impossible to breathe and I am gasping for breath, _I can't go back , and what if they find out_ is all that is pounding through my head. I grab the counter top and pull myself up and run to the bathroom, close the door and turn the shower on and stand under it. I did this a few times when I had a panic attack and its beginning to work. I lean on the wall with my arms stretched out and my head down not caring if my whole t shirt is drenched and my hair clings to my face in clumps.

**I might have a bit of writers block so please if you have an idea, review. I hoped you like this chapter promise to update soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

(Bloom POV)

Luckily in my bathroom I have spare dry clothes and put them on, and hang the soaking wet shirt on the towel hanger. God I am a mess. Dripping hair, I haven't noticed but it looks like I have lost weight but not in a healthy way. I pluck up the courage to go back out side, not realizing I had been in the shower for half an hour. Sky sits on the couch watching the TV, it's the magic news and I don't even have to look to guess what's on. I shut the bathroom door behind me and Sky notices and immediately turns off the TV and turns around to look at me. I use a towel to squeeze my hair dry as I plonk next to him on the couch.

I just acted like a child before; I wonder what Sky sees in me right now.

"Sorry about that, just couldn't breathe for a sec" I say, while trying to smile but it doesn't work when I see Sky's disheartened look.

"Well do you want to talk about it now?" He asks softly. I just sigh and look down. Why is Sky being so understandable, I should be grateful but if I were him I would be past angry.

"Sky, Why are you, I don't know … nice."

"What do you mean nice." He asks confused as he turns to face me.

"I mean aren't you mad at me" it sounds so lame to say out loud but to be fair it's a pretty good question.

"I'm always mad at you Bloom" he says with a helpless chuckle rubbing his palms together. I want to laugh to but it kind of rubs off me the wrong way, in that moment.

"But seriously Sky, let's be honest it's not like you to easily forgive... so" I drag on. Sky sighs heavily and leans back in the sofa and stares straight ahead.

"Because it's you… I mean after you…died, for some reason it never truly felt like you were gone , I guess what I am trying to say is when I saw you in Erakloyn , yeah I was mad but ,having you back was more than I ever thought possible."

I stare at him wide eyed like an owl almost. But tears run down my cheeks and my mouth open in shock. I don't know what to say, I am so lucky and look what I did. Look what I am still doing. I slide over and press my lips to his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sky" I whisper, I mean it with all my heart. I want to promise I would never leave him again but you should never make a promise you can't keep. He turns is head so our foreheads rest on each other and we see eye to eye. He tilts his head up so he can kiss me on the forehead and I blink away the last tears in my eyes. Then we sit next to each other again.

"How's your father, after well…" I drift of the question which is to mortifying to finish.

"His fine, you just got him in the arm. Whoever this Hogan guy has trained you pretty well." He says with a laugh at the end. It feels like and anvil has dropped in my stomach when he said his name and find myself wanting to tell Sky.

"He's my Grandfather." I say plainly, still trying to believe it myself. Sky looks in disbelief.

"From Earth?"

"No from Sparks, I found out about 1 and a half weeks ago from this old photo album he kept locked up, look…" I say while getting up and pulling the family photo from the draw. I went to Nimwah a week ago to put the Eraklyon Essence in the chest. Luckily Hogan wasn't there yet so I took the picture. I hand it to Sky. He analyses it for a second then looks at me.

"Is that you" he says while pointing at a small baby in a woman's arms standing next to a man with brown hair.

"Yeah" I say softly. "It's strange, to me, my birth parents were just people with no faces, I always wanted to know what they looked like but now it just hurts more."

Sky rubs his finger over the photo before handing it back to me, symphysis in his eyes. Baltor said they weren't dead but I wouldn't know where to start to look.

"Bloom I don't know what it's like to be in your position but Hogan could be your last remaining family member, don't you want to talk to him about this."

"I tried, it seems too painful for him…And I can't blame him" I whisper and get up from my seat and put the picture back in the draw. I hear Sky get up from the couch and I turn to see him. I walk up slowly and wrap my arms around him, taking in his warmth and the amazing feeling that comes with it.

"I missed you" I whisper and hold on tighter as he hugs me back.

"Me to…." He says back kissing the top of my head. "And thanks for the sex last night."

I playfully hit him in the stomach and he grunts as I start to laugh and he does to, clutching his stomach. He pulls away and looks at me.

"I missed that laugh to." He says while tangling a piece of hair in his fingers before tucking it behind my ear. I start to stop and realize what has to be discussed.

"Sky… I can't go back yet" I say looking him in the eye while I say this. He looks hurt when I say this and he steps back a little and bowing his head.

"Bloom , I know it will be hard but-" Sky is interrupted by a knock on the door. I go over to answer it to find Brandon there. I think he is surprised I opened the door since I haven't been for the past week. I give a sad smile before he walks though

"Bloom I know after all that went down in Eraklyon was hard, but—" Brandon stops when he sees Sky and looks between us at first worried but then looking over to the messy bed , and some of my clothes on the floor he begins smirking. I feel myself go bright red. I give him the death stare before he gets back to topic.

"Sky you should be at Eraklyon" Brandon says as we walk to the living room.

"I got the day off for today." Sky says.

"I know but your father was called away for urgent business, you should be there to welcome the guest contractors from Zenith about new security." Brandon states and looks to me when he explains the security bit.

"What urgent Business" Sky questions.

"Your father didn't say, but don't come to me if you not back there in time." Brandon says. Sky looks at me and sighs in frustration. He's about to say something but then looks at Brandon who just idiotically smiles back before realising and says he has to go to the toilet.

"Sky, you sort of have to go" I state, I really don't want to finish the conversation from before.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you " He says walking over to me.

"I'll be fine ' I say reassuring him, but he is not convinced. He's about to protest but I walk over to him and plant my lips on his. Cupping his face making him trust me , even though I know he might never fully again. I pull away and still holding his face, look him in the eye. Then Brandon walks out of the bathroom and I lead Sky to the door, Brandon not far behind. He steps out the door and looks at me one last time with puppy dog eyes. I smile and shut the door and hear the portal maker take them back to Eraklyon.

Sky had a point about talking to Hogan, I tried but I need to try again. He is my Grandfather, my blood, if I can't talk to him about my family then who can I , expect for Daphne but she doesn't know much either. It's colder in the castle and I put my black hood up to try and warm my ears as I walk up the swirling steps of stone. For some reason it seems quiet, to quiet. I reach the door of Hogan's study, it already a jar and I see a slit of light. I open it as usual only to find something I don't normally see.

Guards force Hogan to kneel, one on each shoulder his hands tied behind his back. He looks to me in panic, wanting me to run. I start back to the door but already find myself being held by arms, I try to break free but they are too strong. I scream and thrash as they pin me to my knees as well. I almost am crying, not wanting to be revealed. I keep my head down, still trying to get out of the guards grip on me until one kicks me in the back, hurling me to the floor. I yelp from the pain, and have grazed and burned the side of my face from falling on it. The guards force me back to my knees , and I keep still with my head down.

"Well, it's time to reveal the Shade." I hear a deep man voice say coldly as he yanks off my hood. I slowly lift my head, to see him. Erendor , I guess I was his urgent business. His face falls when he sees mine, but as a good king keeps his composure.

"I thought you were dead," he says leaning it a bit closer. I notice a thick bulge under one of his sleeves. Must have been where I slashed him at the ball.

"It's funny how things turn out." I smirk back. The guard kicks me in the back again, shooting pains everywhere and I shriek. Erendor gives him a warning look.

"Yes, it's not every day two supposed dead people work together and become criminals of the magic dimension." He states looking between his two prisoners.

"We are not criminals" I say back loudly. Erendor just looks at me and anger now surfaces.

"Then what do you call your recent activities, Princess Bloom" He asks sharply.

"I am doing this to protect the magic dimension." I say back.

"Well, that is your opinion, the magic council shall review it and well determine what your new fate well be princess. Until then you shall be held in Eraklyon in custardy and-"

"No! Erendor please don't do this, I beg of you-NO" I scream as the guards drag me down the stairs. I try to break free, using every ounce of strength I have left. I find it hard though to see through the tears blurring in my eyes. I still scream and beg for them to realise me. Once I am in Eraklyon everyone will know, it will never be the same again. Everyone will look at me differently. The Winx, what are they going to think of me now.

They drag me on the ship still kicking and screaming, I see Hogan he does not fight, he goes with the guards peacefully; I am begging they won't hurt him. We reach a cell block and I am thrown in. I get to my feet but it's too late they have already locked the bars in front of me. I grab them and scream.

"Why , Why are you going this." I yell, Erendor walks over calmly to me our faces inches apart.

"Bloom, after putting a tracking device on the Essence of Eraklyon, it was so easy to find the Shade, or now known as you. Believe me this is for your own good." He says sounding symmetric. I try to grab him through the bars but he steps back quicker. I then give up and turn my bruised back to the bars and slide down them, crying, not being able to breathe. I burry my face in my knees. I should be mad, I did this to myself. I look across at the silver bed frame, and see the reflection of my face. It's burned and grazed across my cheek and my lip is split at the top. I crawl weakly to my new bed and huddle myself on my side facing the wall and try to make my brain nub of the pain it's causing me right now.

It's a blur what happens next, I feel the guards pick me up by under the arms and chain my hands behind my back again. They drag me on my knees, I am too tired to put up a fight and I feel my back burning. My head slumps forward as they drag me up the steps of the main entrance of Eraklyon castle. I already hear the buzz, questioning and clicks of the media around me, flashes staining my eyes in the process. The hollow bang of the double doors makes me look up to see us enter the castle. It's an overly large corridor with white marble for the floor, which hurts my knees. We walk in further and I lift my head again to see, who I think is Sky. His face is filled with confusion and terror as I am dragged past and slum my head back down again.

"What is this?" I hear Sky question angrily. I look back to see the scene"Father! What is this?"

"Sky, there's nothing you can do-" Erendor tries to reason with him.

"She has done nothing wrong" Sky protests and begins to race towards me but Bandon who I just notice holds him back, and Sky fights him off. Erendor just gives his son a questionable look, before I am dragged around a corner. Then down some stairs, then down another long corridor, then down some more stairs and then a break before some more until I feel the coldness of the dungeons. The guards put me in the end cell on the cold stone. I am so tired to move I just lay on the floor, wishing more than ever right now that I still was the Shade, when no one knew who I was.

**Hey guys hoped you like that, it's getting a bit hard to write the story with school in my way now and also I don't know if a lot of your guys are reading. For those who reviewed thank you so much but I will love others to review to if I am to keep going.**

**Love you. I will try my best!**


	28. Chapter 28

(Nobody POV)

The Winx and the Specialists had organised a meeting in the holidays. It was held at Solaria at Stella's castle because she always wanted to be the host, and she was good at it. All of them expect for Sky and Brandon, and of course Bloom are assembled outside having a picnic. Stella was already anxious that day, the Shade was getting to her after her father was injured at the attack in Eraklyon and now Brandon isn't here.

"Stella you better relax or you'll get wrinkles" Musa teased while sitting next to Riven on a blanket, bathing in the Solarian Sun.

"Ha-ha very funny" Stella says sarcastically, before the two start bickering. Layla and Tecna watch and try their best to block out the noise by listening to a song on Tecna's phone. Flora comes back to the group in a short pink dress holding a bunch of fresh flowers of all colours.

"Ah, Hey Stel can I get a vase for these" Flora says trying to catch Stella's attention.

"Yep, there should be one, just ask Tina" Stella says before ranting on about whatever she can about Musa.

They were sitting in the private royal garden not too far away from the palace. About ten minutes after Flora had left, there is a loud shattering sound from inside and even Stella and Musa are pulled out of their argument. They all race inside to see what's happening.

Flora stands gazing up at the corner of the wall. The vase and flowers shattered in pieces upon her feet, her hands grasp an invisible vase as she watches the monitor.

"Flora, what's the matter" Heila goes up to his girlfriend trying to get her attention but soon discovers what she is looking at. The TV screen shows live feed from Eraklyon.

_"__The Shade is brought to light. __Princess Bloom of Sparks, supposed dead is found out to be the hidden criminal the Shade. Her partner Hogan, also supposed dead were both found on NImwah, and now have been arrested and our being held in Eraklyon for further judgement of the Magic's Council." a woman says during shots of Bloom being dragged up the steps of the Erayklon palace, looking weak and dazed._

"No , there has to be some mistake." Riven says first, trying to make sense but the girls could never forgot their friend's face. The story ends and they all stand in silence, angry, sad, happy and confused of what they just saw.

(Bloom POV)

On earth I use to watch TV shows of how people use to go mad in jail, and I think that's becoming me now. It's been three days stuck in the dim dungeons of Eraklyon. I have not had a drop of water or crumb of food but I still am not hungry. My stomach is full with nervous butterflies that never settle. I don't even bring myself to think what's happening above me. My cheek has healed a bit but barley and my back is still so painful in some positions its even painful to breath.

A commotion down the cold stone corridor that I am facing catches my attention. It sounds like someone's arguing but it's too far away and there's not much light to see. Eventually it stops abruptly and I hear the clatter of shoes heading my way. As this person approaches I know exactly who she is.

Ms Faragonda hurriedly strides down the corridor looking around unsure of where to keep her gaze ,I start to move to the bars and she sees my face. She hesitates for a moment before readjusting her glasses and slowly walking to the bars which I now have to hold for support.

"Bloom, is that you" She asks a quiver in her voice.

"Yes Ms. F" I say like I always did in Alfea.

A guard comes from behind and opens the bared gate for her to enter before closing it shut. She stares at me for a few moments she doesn't seem to recognise me, and to be honest if you put me in front of I a mirror right now I wouldn't either.

"Ms F, what are you doing here?" I ask curious myself as I feel dizzy and have to sit on the rock they call my bed. It's just a slab of stone with a mat over it.

"As a member of the Magic Council, I must be the one to inform you of your trail." She says plainly.

"A trial?"

"Bloom, what you've done over the past couple of months has stirred up a lot in the Magic Dimension, some things you have done have broken more than just one law and have to be dealt with, also many people believe that you are working with Cronus"

"What" I say back , harshly but in a way unsurprised."

"Bloom" she sighs and comes to sit next to me, and her hand clasps around mine on my lap.

"I understand what you had to do, I will be able to speak at the trial but no matter how this turns out you can't stay in a prison cell" She whispers leaning in closer, almost like she doesn't want people to listen. She squeezes my hand tighter before getting up and the guard walks back to open the gate for her.

"I will see you in a week Bloom" She says as she turns around before she leaves.

"Mr F, what about the Essences?" I ask . I need to ask on behalf of Hogan who I am begging is alright.

"There safe." She says not looking back and continues down the dark corridor before she is nothing but a shadow.

A trial. I should have known but if the butterflies in my stomach were uncomfortable before know it's like they are unbearable. Every royal will be there, and any member of the Magic council. This includes the Winx, which once included me. I don't know if it's the lack of food talking but, I thought right now I would be terrified. Its probably I have no energy left or the fact it might be I have given up. And what was that about Ms.F saying I can't stay in a prison cell. Are they planning something? I rather stay in my cell, where no one can see me.

More footsteps echo through the dungeon which causes me to look up fro sitting on the edge of my bed. I hear them more rushed now and coming straight towards my cell. I get up from my bed and have a massive dizzy spell and the edges of my vison go black. When it fades my cell gate is being opened and someone rushes through and wraps their arms around me. My back flares up in pain and I scream and yank the person off.

"Bloom, oh dam it! Did I hurt you?" Sky curses as I grip his arms for support, breathing heavy, and waiting for the pain to fade.

"Its okay, its fine." I say hobbling over to sit on my bed again. He follows and kneels in front of me. He looks tired and his eyes look frantic as they search mine.

"Sky how are you here." I whisper in a croaky tone.

"Took a lot of favours." he says with a smile trying to cheer me up and his hand holds the side of my face that isn't bruised. His thumb brushing against my jaw line.

"Your father will kill you after me if he finds out you're here." I say weakly. Sky is a bit irritated by this, my heads out of whack and I shouldn't have said anything about his father.

"My father's not a man who just kills people Bloom" He sighs and removes his hand from my cheek.

"Say that to the bruises and burns on me" I say , again not thinking. Sky just looks away.

"Hey ….I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I whisper trying to catch his gaze.

"Bloom, why do you keep apologizing, there is nothing to be sorry for." He says back frustrated, I shoot my gaze at him.

"We both know that's not true Sky." I say more sternly. He is about to protest but he doesn't, and I am glad he doesn't because it's true.

"I guess I deserve this." I whisper, defeated by all this. Sky just looks at me shocked that those words would ever come out of my mouth.

"Bloom you can't say that."

"I have killed people, innocent people, and for what… look at me." I say, giving up. Sky says nothing, he looks down. I know this is hard for Sky to except that I am not the same girl any more. I bring my hands around his face brushing back his hair. I lean closer to him, even though my back doesn't agree.

"Listen to me Sky… I don't know what's going to happen to me." I say, pausing to lower my voice to a whisper. "But it can only be me and Hogan, so you have to swear to me that you and Brandon wouldn't get caught for knowing about me, especially Brandon."

Sky looks up and nods slowly. I remove my hands from his face and place them back in my lap. An obvious question I know Sky has been waiting for me to ask comes for me to say.

"Do they know" I ask quietly. Sky's eyes say it all and I take in a shaky breath holding back the tears, because they will take energy I don't have. I hear the guard coming back, his pace is quick. Sky looks a bit frightened to leave but I try and give the best smile I can manage. With the pressing time I kiss Sky, knowing this might be our last.

"Don't come back" I whisper in his ear before he gets up and the guard opens the door and nearly has to shove Sky out of the cell. He looks back one more time his eyes gazing into mine, until he is swallowed by the darkness.

Well everyone knows who I am now. I couldn't bring myself to ask how the Winx reacted, or if they know that Brandon and Sky knew. I don't want to think any more, I am so tired of it. I give up, it's that simple. Right now, a prison cell seems much more comfortable then the world above.

(Nobody's POV)

Stella approaches the castle of Eraklyon, having to shield her eyes from the flashes of the media still staking outside until the trial. Stella wanted to see Brandon because it has been awhile and she didn't know what to feel after she found out Bloom was still alive and needed her support system. Stella wears a golden embellished gown , which is a pale yellow. She has to wear princess appropriate clothes in the holidays which she obviously doesn't mind but sometimes gets in the way.

Brandon is waiting for her in the gardens at the back of Eraklyon, he sits on a bench surrounded by tall leafy trees and they rustle the warm breeze. Stella appears and smiles when she sees her boyfriend, in his royal serving gear.

"Shnoukums" he says whilst doing a mock bow and she bows her head and they sit back down on the bench. Stella lets out a heavy sigh and Brandon notices.

"Stel, we can talk about it." he states,

"Why or how could she do this to us , it's ridiculous! We spent over half a year trying to move on and then, she becomes the Shade. She injured guards at my palace and killed two of them. And knowing she is right over there in that castle makes me sick." Stella lets out frustrated and angry breath from the fact that her best friend, one that would never lie to her, did the unthinkable.

"She deserves everything she getting right now." Stella says , now so consumed by hatred by her friend doesn't know if she really meant to say it or really feels that way.

"Stella you can't mean that." Brandon softly says trying to calm her down.

"So what, you think what she did was the right thing to do, to put us through all that crap and the magic dimension and just get away with it." Stella yells.

"No, but I made my peace with Bloom a long time ago."

"What are talking about?" Stella questions, and turning to face a defeated Brandon.

"Stella" he whispers"There's something you need to know"

Stella curiosity and anxiously stares at Brandon. The fact that he seems so fragile about this makes her nervous.

"I knew that Bloom was alive." Brandon says, straight to the point. Stella feels like her body is turned to stone at that moment, hardened by what he just said.

"What" she asks disbelieving.

"The day we went to Melody, I caught Bloom and she told me not tell anyone."

"That was a month ago Brandon, you've been lying to me all that time."

"I did this to protect you-"

"No you did this to protect Bloom, that's why she was at Red fountain that night and also why you have mad these cheap excuses for when I can't see you…you've been helping her haven't you."

"Yes, but Stella what she is, was doing is to protect this dimension."

"You call killing my people protecting this dimension, you used me to get the Solarian Essence for all I know you helped kill those guards."

" I would never, and Bloom never meant to kill anyone."

"Why are you defending her?!" Stella screams at the top of her lungs "What she has done is unforgivable, she made you lie to me, and you chose to do it what makes this worse. " Stella rises from her seat and storms away back to the castle.

"And don't you try and follow me Brandon." She yells back to Brandon who remains seated frustrated and upset just as much a Stella, but he knew what would happen if she found out, but he didn't want it to come true.

**Well I received amazing reviews and I am so glad so many of you love this story, it's my first fanfiction and I couldn't be happier. The trial is in the next chapter, promise to update soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

(Bloom POV)

It's the day of the trial; at least I think it is. I don't even know what day it is. They finally decided it was a good idea to give me food, even though my appetite grew lesser by the day. I know what I have to say and what I don't. All this week I went over it in my head, or I would be asking the guards to know what was happening with Hogan, because if they touch him they will be sorry.

The guard taps on the bar and slides some fresh clothes under the gate of my cell. I shuffle over, now, owning my strength again and now able to bend over so I can pick them up. It's just baggy black pants and a black t shirt. Once I put them on, the guard sees and opens my gate. They took my boots so I have to do the trail in bare feet I suppose.

"Step out please" he instructs. A part of me wants to kick him in the crotch and make a run for it but I force myself not to. Instead I walk out calmly and turn so he can put the shackles behind my back. Another guard comes and stands beside me and thy other one stands on the opposite. One of them holds my forearm and forces me to walk.

I have to squint when I am back up out of the dungeons, my eyes watering and hurting from the brightness. But when they quickly readjust and I notice now a squad of guards in front and behind me, escorting me to where ever were going, I keep my head up and focused. I tell _myself you have done nothing wrong_, but I know it's not true and I will just have to live with that.

We reach one long hallway that I remember, it's the way to the ballroom. The biggest room in Eraklyon and where I am guessing my trial will be held. When I approach closer, I have to search through the bodies of guards ahead to see the gathering of people. I keep my head and my face expression stern, making myself not afraid of what's to come.

I get closer to the opening of the Ballroom and when the guards move to the right I see them all. There is one chair in the middle of the room and a clearing. They rest of the space is filled with royals and many important figures. I walk down the stairs searching the many recognisable faces.

Straight ahead is Erendor and his wife, Samera accompanied by Radius and Stella mothers, Luna. Other Kings and Queens from other realms are around them. Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin stand to the right with other magical beings. To my left, my heart sinks. They all stand there gathered in their formal gear. Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna and Musa, they are also accompanied by Riven, Timmy, Heilia , Brandon and Sky. All of them look at me like I am a stranger, that I am just a figure in their imagination. I tear my eyes away from there hurt faces back to what I have to do.

The guard stands me in front of the chair and takes off the chains binding me. He then forcefully makes me sit in the chair and places my arms on the arms rests where I now notice metal cuffs. He wraps them around tight before doing this to my ankles on the chair legs. My feet are white from the cold. The guard bows and walks back to the sea of people that surround me.

A very aged man walks up to a higher podium in front, where people have gathered around. I recognise him to be Uther Neongia, the higher Elder of the Magic council or the Magic dimension for that matter

"Bloom, Princess of Sparks, the owner of the dragon fire. You have committed crimes against this dimension, you will be trailed and questioned by members of the Magic council to decide the consequences of your actions. May we begin?." He asks with a voice stern but shaking in his ancient age. I find myself angry by all this now. That I am treated like this and all I was trying to do was help.

"Go right ahead." I smirk back, with a grin making sure that people don't think I am afraid. He looks a bit out of place by my response and then nods and steps back to his seat on a long table filed with other female and male elders. From the crowd appears a tall slender man, with mucky brown hair and brown eyes, he walks towards me. He stands a few feet away in front of me giving me a harsh look. He's probably a lawyer of whatever you call them on this dimension.

"Your name is Bloom, correct." He asks like it's a hard question. I find myself to laugh at his and lift my head to look at him.

"Yes' I say trying to not grin but It's too hard not to for some reason. I guess the prison cell did make me mad. I look around and see people not amused by this and in a way get madder in my new enthusiasm. I even take a look at Sky and he looks disappointed.

"And it is true that you are the Shade" he asks stepping to the side slightly.

"Well apparently that's what everyone is calling me now, so yes I am they Shade" I say back sweetly, but in a mocking tone. The lawyer gets annoyed by this.

"Now, since you are so eager to answer these questions please tell me how you survived after you decided to kill yourself at the battle of The Army of Decay." He says back, I get irritated by his tone and I don't like to think about that day.

"If I didn't kill myself, many people wouldn't be standing here today." I say if as a fact, which it is.

"That is true, I am sure the dimension is grateful for your sacrifice Bloom, but it doesn't answer my question from before, How did you survive?."

"Some magical beings who sacrifice themselves can come back to life, it took me less time because of the Dragon fire."

"And who told you about this." He asks now, as he starts slowly circling my seat, ready to ask another stupid question.

"Hogan" I reply simply. Not mentioning Nabu.

"Hogan, now after you came back to life he was the one that nursed you back to health and has helped you with your crimes against the Magic dimension.". When he says the word crime I bite my tongue not to lash out.

"Yes he helped me"

"Now is it true that you have stolen the Essences from these following planets Hypoid, Romulea, Linfea, Boris, Espero, Melody, Solaria and most recently Eraklyon."

"Yes "I say back there is some whispers and chatter amongst the crowd and it dies down before this guy asks the next question

"So you are admitting to the breaking in to castles and sacred spaces, attacking and seriously injuring guards of these planets."

"I never meant to hurt anyone" I say loud and clear. He halts in front of me when I say this and leans in closer.

"So what you did to them wasn't classified as 'Hurt"

"No but-"

"You will be getting your own time to explain yourself Bloom, but for now answer the questions I asked." He says getting back to the point and taps is chin with is finger.

"Now.. is it true you are responsible for killing two members of the royal guard on Solaria."

I hesitate, sucking in deep breathes. I knew this question would be asked but I hate the way it makes me feel. I hate myself for what I did. I look over to Stella her eyes piecing into mine , she already knows the answer, but wants it to come from my lips.

"Yes" I reply softly. Rants move through the crowd, chattering and people discussing. The lawyer puts up his hands up for everyone to be quiet.

"Was it your intention to kill these men-"

"NO" I yell frustrated, cutting him off.

"But the knife punctured right through his heart, and for a guard to be suffocated like that would require for constant pressure to be applied on his chest area, which it was, forensics says they found traces of a boot make on his chest, And it is a clear indication that that boot mark belongs to you"

I have nothing to say, I lost control by anger then. The crowd around me has started to whisper eyeing me ,not caring what they say in front of me.

"I never wanted to kill them, and I regret my actions." I say smoothly. The council flares up again in dispute and the lawyer looks at me trying to get a read on me before he yells for everyone to be quiet.

"That is all my questions Princess." he says and walks back to the crowd, he then goes to Uther and whispers something in his ear. The lawyer stands up straight and walks back to the crowds. I notice Erendor looking back to him and Uther nods at him before he comes to the centre of the room where I sit.

"Bloom, it has come to my intention that you were able to break into this very castle itself and steal the Essence of Eraklyon. Now did someone help you with your mission." He is fishing for something. He definitely wouldn't have said anything if he didn't already know that Sky knew but he suspected someone else.

"Hogan was the only one who aided me with my 'crimes', I acted with him and him alone."

Erendor is annoyed by my answer and has to drag this on. I think he knows but he can't do anything without being sure.

"I don't think that's true, not many people know of the location of the volt in this kingdom, I think you better tell the truth princess." He says in a mock parent tone, I wish I didn't have to hate him but I do right now.

"I knew it from when I visited last, don't you remember your majesty" I say back to him I feel his anger bubble but he contains it.

"Yes , I know My son and you were in a relationship, but I do not see him telling information like that to a girl, especially like you" he says as the corners of his mouth curl a little, knowing he has one that argument. I clench my jaw and clamp my hands into fists. The people around start talking again.

"That is all I had to ask" he says calmly and strides back to his position near his wife. I glare at him, not caring for a second he is Sky's father, I want him to burn alive or melt.

Faragonda appears next walking like the others to me.

"Bloom, it has been said that you have been working with Cronus, is this true.?" She asks calmly, but my reply is not.

"NO, I would never work for her" I nearly scream in anger at the mindless thoughts of this. People continue to whisper.

"Then why is it you felt the need to collect these Essences, wouldn't they be safer on their planet."

"The reason I did this is because being dead means no one looks for you and why would Cronus look for someone who is dead. If I had the Essences they were safe, no more planets like Zenith would be destroyed." I say this surprisingly calm, I turn to see people's faces , it might be just me but are they trying to understand.

"So you collected the Essences and kept them safe, and you have never met Cronus."

"No, never." I say.

"Well, Bloom, you may speak at free will now if you please." She says gesturing a hand around to the crowed. I swallow take a deep breath and try and come up with the right words to say.

"A dear friend asked me once if you got another chance to protect the people you love, wouldn't you take it?" I look over to Layla who stares blindly at me when I say the words Nabu had said to me. "And I did get another chance, and that is why I did what I did. I know my methods were not lawful or respectful but the reason I did this was to protect the magic dimension. And to protect the people I love." I finish because that is all I have to say, it's up to them now with what they do to me.

Immediately people start talking and it gets louder. _Thief, liar , traitor_ and a couple of times _murderer_ are shouted over upon other words. I force myself to remain quiet. I don't dare look to the Winx. Uther stands up but everyone continues talking.

"Quiet" he yells, his voicing booming from every inch of the room. Everyone grows silent.

"It is my turn to Question her" He states as he walks from the table and towards me in the centre.

"Princess Bloom of Sparks, Do you know who Hogan really is." He says looking me in the eyes. His face is wrinkled and aged but for some reason his eyes show no sign of weakness, they ae full of experience but also filled with strength.

"Yes he is my Grandfather" I say back, people begin to whisper and then it dies down. Uther nods slowly and begins to pace back and forth before he stands in front of me again and leans in a bit closer.

"Well, I like Hogan knew your parents, they were very courageous and inspiring people, but like you, could be very dangerous. Do you feel that your parents would be proud of your recent actions?" He asks smoothly. If he is trying to make me mad or break me down and its working. I feel myself want to burn him alive.

"What does this have to do anything?"

"I am just curios, please answer the question." He says back quickly, growing inpatient.

"I wouldn't know now would I, they were killed when I was a baby." I say quiet loudly losing my restraint.

"Well Hogan must have told you something about them." He remarks to me eyeing me even more intensely now. I bow my head and remain quiet, no he didn't talk about them.

"If this is your sick way of breaking me it won't work" I hiss as I lift my head, my eyes blazing into his. But he does not move a muscle he stays the same.

"Many people here today think you have lied about numerous things, people even question if it is hereditary, the fact you would do impulsive things, you have talent in weaponry skills and you also like to lie-"

"I lied to protect people, and I told you I regrated my actions-" I yell before he cuts me off.

"But your actions were dangerous and you are a very powerful being Princess, your power is a great weapon and you have used it greatly in the past to defend our dimension but it does not mean that things can't change." He says coolly and cold.

"I told you before I do not work for Cronus, she is the person I was trying to save the dimension, from don't you understand-" I am screaming my words but that doesn't stop him.

"Oh I think I do, if you don't start telling the truth you might end up like you Grandfather." he says stepping to the side so I can see the crowd of people parting for guards to walk through. Behind them, as thy get closer I can see a man with a long white beard being escorted with his hands behind his back. Hogan, he walks calmly has if he is excepting this fate. He is about ten meters away with two guards on either side of him. Uther walk about half way between us.

"Bloom, I have failed you and I am sorry." Hogan says sternly and looks into my eyes. I feel confused, angry and upset all at once, now terrified for what will happen.

"Hogan of Sparks, I sentence you to the terms of your crimes to the dimension, of theft, assault and your false death to one thousand years in the Omega dimension-"

"No, you can't do this" I scream letting rapid tears fall from my eyes and my arms and legs thrashing to get out.

Uther makes him stand on a silver disk, Hogan still keeps his gaze on mine.

"What are you doing, please just stop, I am telling the truth" I beg though sobs as I start to see the ice form around Hogan's ankles crawly in sheets up his legs. I shake and scream in my chair feeling rage burn inside me , and I continue to scream for them to stop. Hogan remains still as the ice reaches his face and in cases his whole body in a cylinder of ice. His eyes are still on mine but have no life.

I know notice the cuffs around my arms and legs are glowing a bright orange and feel unbearably hot on my skin. I feel my anger now take a hold and I break out of the chair and storm to Uther and grab him by the throat in a scream and shove him on the Ice coffin my grandfather was unfairly sentenced to.

He looks terrified at me, chocking at my hold. I then realize what I am doing and step back scared. I look around to see other faces of pure shock and fear when they see me. Gasps and cries fill the air, guards run at me put I guess now I don't have to hold in the dragon fire any more. I flash my arms out either side and create a ring of fire and force it out bigger to trip the guards. They fall including most of the Magic council. I run back and stand on my now broken chair and lift my hand to the ceiling.

"Nimwah" I whisper" Take me home"

The great dragon appears from inside me circling its self around my body before it goes up and drops, I grab a hold and leap on its back. Hogan might not have told me about my family but he told me more about the dragon fire, and the great dragon's name, Nimwah. We crash out through a window high from the ceiling and even though of what I just have experienced make me sad and more angry then ever I find myself in a small little joy to feel freedom and fresh air again, only dreading what's to come, not knowing if I want to go on.

**101 REVIEWS Yay!, thanks so much for the support I hope for another 101. Sorry a bit uneven with y updates schools in the way. I will try my best. Love U.**


	30. Chapter 30

(Bloom POV)

Nimwah (the great Dragon) returned inside me as I walk down the street, along the foot path to my earth hotel room. I keep constantly looking over my shoulder at every noise or sign of movement. When I reach the lobby I practically run up the stairs, find the hidden key behind the fire extinguisher and head to my door. I frantically get it open and quickly shut the door behind me. I then lean on the door, taking deep calming breathes. Did that really just happen? Did they just do that to Hogan? Did I run away from the magic's council…again? I feel my body turn numb and I have a weird out of body experience as I start to walk to my bathroom. I don't know what for, but I just do.

My reflection is what I thought. I used to see a strong, healthy girl with vibrant red hair and glowing skin but with every girl could always spot a few things they would want to change. But now it's like I am not me. This, too pale, one large burn mark on my cheek , dried lips with heavy eyes and unrecognisable. This bathroom has a large mirror that spreads on the upper part of the wall and the length of the counter and sink. I hate how it shows all of me, the real me now.

I find myself full of rage now unable to control my thoughts, not being able to think logically any more. I punch the mirror hard, using some of my power. The whole mirror shatters in fragments on the wall, the sharp points facing to place of the punch indent. I punch again and again screaming, not caring mirror fragments cut my knuckles and they are bleeding. I stop and see a large knife like piece of the mirror on the ground. I pick it up_. You know you can't do this anymore Bloom, you are allowed to give up. You don't have to be in pain any more, no more lies and no more people to hurt you, just do it. _This all goes through my mind as I subconsciously start placing the point at my chest, right where the sword went. I start to cry loudly in frustration, shacking trying to force myself to do it.

A shadow appears at the door and I glance up. Sky stares at me panting. He takes a glance at the chattered mirror where you can see my punch indents before looking back at me and then what I am holding. Sky looks at me sympathetic but at the same time utterly terrified. Seeing him changes things.

I drop the mirror piece and I hear it clatter to the ground. Sky races over and catches me before I fall to my knees. He falls with me and he rests me in his lap, supporting his back against the counter. I burry my face in his chest crying he holds on tight to me ,rocking back and forth calming me down. he kisses my wet cheeks and nuzzles my neck trying to comfort me.

It's been about twenty minutes on the bathroom floor when Sky starts to shift and he helps me up with my uninjured hand. I have stopped crying because I think my body ran out of tears. He leads me to the couch and helps me sit down before sitting next to me, scooting closer so I lean on him.

"Why would they do that" I whisper in a croaky voice.

"Because they were trying to scare you, make you tell the truth…Im so sorry Bloom." He says softly.

"It's not your fault, it's no one's….. It's my fault." I say clearer this time. Sky just looks at me about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Gosh, Sky what was I thinking, becoming the Shade was the worst idea. I try and help but I turn into the criminal, I become a murderer. I find out I have a grandfather but end up sentencing him to the Omega dimension. I hurt you and the Winx. I know I am on the run,…. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't walk in that bathroom when you did…."

"Bloom you wouldn't have done it" he says trying to comfort me.

"I think I would have… I am not the same girl anymore Sky' I whisper and look at him.

"You might think that but why go through all this, to protect your friends, to protect the dimension… The old Bloom did that, but I love both of them just as much as the other." Sky speaks softly. I don't know what to say in response. Is It true or is it another thing I hope or want to be true.

"I need to talk to them" I say now getting up, a bit shaky still.

"Bloom, I don't think now is a good time after all that happen-" Sky tries to convince me.

"I know but this isn't about me this is about the dimension "I say as he gets up.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks and I nod.

"Better to get it over with." I say with a unsure smile that Sky returns and takes my hand in his as we walk out the door.

"Wait" I say and puling Sky back who looks confused.

"Its best if you go first, tell them I am coming" I say , Sky looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Bloom that's not a good idea you just escaped the most powerful people in the magic dimension, I am not losing you again…"

"I'll be right behind you" I say letting go of his hand and placing it on his cheek, circling my thumb.

"You better be" he says with a sad smile and tilts his head to kiss my hand before pulling me in for a kiss. He leaves first and then I wait a bit, not sure if I can do this but force myself to

(Nobody POV)

The Winx and Specialists go back to Alfea. Even though its holidays they think it best ,and Faragonda wanted to talk to them later. They sit sprawled out in there living room of their dorm. The don't say anything; the fact is they don't know what to say. Seeing Bloom was all too real for them. However the peace is disturbed when Sky enters .

"Where were you?" Layla asks as Sky stands before the group a little nervous. Layla noticed how Sky wasn't himself for the week after the ball an now it only just hit her why.

"You were with her weren't you"Layla says angrily and everyone's head shoots up. Sky looks down before nodding.

"How long" Musa asks sternly as she leans on Riven before getting up

"A week after the ball, just before she was taken-"

"You mean arrested" Stella butts in getting up. She looks mad at him, she is still mad at Brandon who sits there quietly.

"Look I know you're mad, but she wants to talk to you." Sky says optimistic but that soon falls when he sees the others faces.

"Then where is she, Huh" Musa says getting closer to Sky" She should know that were mad at her, let me guess she got you to see if it was safe."

"Yeah after everything can you blame her" Sky defends his voice becoming louder.

"So what you just forgave her for all the shit that she put us through, She's probably just using you Sky ,can't you see that" Musa raises her voice now.

"She wouldn't use me, She's your friend Musa this-"Sky gets cut off.

"My friend, No not anymore, she gave that up along time go now she is just a criminal and a murderer-"

"Bloom is not even close to that description" Sky shouts loudly pointy a finger at Musa who jumps from the raise of his voice. Riven now full of rage for Sky yelling at his girlfriend bolts from his seat and fills the small gap between Musa facing Sky. Without a second thought Riven punches Sky in the face. His head jerks back before he punches Riven back. Riven tackles Sky to the ground and continues to punch him before he is painfully yanked off.

(Bloom POV)

I climb over the balcony ever so carefully so no one can hear me or find the need to look. It's a mixed felling when standing on this balcony. I carefully open the door and see mine and Floras room. At first it seems normal all my stuff and bed spread is still there, but then I realize it should not. Why keep it looking the same? I softly glide my fingers across the bed frame and look around and indulge in memories.

Then the sound of muffled shouts from outside, catch my intention. I step closer to the door trying to hear what it being said. A crash and yell shoot through me and I yank open the door and bolt to the living room. I see Riven on Sky punching him as Sky tries to get him off. Before I can think of the consequences I run to Riven and grab his punching arm and twist it behind him before shoving him off Sky. Although Riven being stronger than two of me combined he h flips me over him , the process I knee him in the stomach and roll away before quickly getting to my feet

Riven with a grunt and him clutching his stomach gets up at looks at me with anger. The others look at me shocked, I knew that was a bad idea.

"What are you doing here" Musa says coldly as she helps Riven before standing closer to me.

"I need to talk to you…and apologize." The words come out weaker than expected.

"Apologise hey" Musa has a disbelieving smile" For, lying to us, attacking us, killing Stella's people, Injuring people from all over our realms, Stealing the Essences that could have been used in the wrong hands, Made others lie for you and now attacking Riven."

I take a deep breathe.

"I know you mad, and you have every right to be-" I start to say.

"Well you got that right" Musa retorts back, crossing her arms.

"I don't car right now if your mad at me, which you should be but this is about stopping Cronus."

I notice Stella coming forward, she looks like a loin ready to attack I feel uneasy at her presence.

"Well wasn't that what you were trying to do, protect us from Cronus is that why you faked your death for so long." Stella says coldly.

"Yes, I did this to try and stop her." I say raising my voice now in frustration trying to contain it.

"Well you failed at that, I guess you're not dead after all."

"What would you have you done." I surprisingly scream." If you were in my position, if you had to kill yourself and you knew the best way to protect people was to stay dead, would you have done it?… Look I want you to be mad at me, I deserve it but right now I am trying to stop Cronus and I could use a little help, and I know you want to, no matter what you see when you look at me now."

There is absolute deafening silence, they all stare at me or look away. I notice Flora though she has not looked at me till now. She still carries her innocence that I have missed, but it's now over run by hurt. I hate myself even more when I look at her. But she gets up and walks a bit closer to me.

"I'll help" she says softly, everyone looks at her, Stella however glares.

**Hey I am so sorry for the wait, but things are getting hectic at school so I apologize, secondly I don't really have a good idea yet to think of what to do next so if any of you lovely people do , or want something in this story tell me review or message either way I loved to hear from you.**

**You are such great supporters !**


	31. Chapter 31

(Bloom POV)

"Flora what are you thinking" Stella hisses to Flora now approaching her.

"She's right Stel, We need to do this" Flora says calmly , I don't know what to do now so I nod at Flora, thanking her in a simple gesture. Everyone else remains quiet.

"So what , have you forgiven her or something" Stella shouts , Flora turns away uneasy.

"Flora, thank-" I try to say thanks this time but I am cut off by more than a furious Stella.

"You are not welcome in this conversation Bloom, in a matter of fact you are no longer welcome in this dorm room" She says coldly.

"Stella" Flora says madly.

"Stella I know what I did-" , _gosh I am never going to get a word in._

"What you did, you have no idea. You were my best friend Bloom the one person I knew I could trust no matter what , you died but you are not dead."

"I keep telling you I did this to protect you" I am raising my voice.

"Well the pain I felt from losing you did not feel like protection. You killed my people Bloom, you looked like you knew what you we doing."

"I didn't kill those guards on purpose Stella, I lost control"

" Lost control, you've never had any, that fire you own is what turns everything to ash around you. How dare you come back here asking us to trust you. How dare you make Brandon lie to me , help him become like you, a criminal we use to fight against together." Stella words pierce me like daggers draining emotion from me, instead of blood. She looks like she is about to say something but she holds her tongue , for some reason this makes me mad.

"What? What else do you want to say.?" I yell inches from her face; tears begin to rise in my eyes.

"I wish I never found you that day on earth, I wished I never helped you come here." She yells back tears pouring from her eyes, just like mine. It shutters through me what she just said ,I become numb. I take a step back and look at all the others in the room. They look away; even Sky does not look at me, which makes it worse.

"I guess I am doing this on my own" I say softly beginning to walk to my old room before hesitating and turning back to look at Layla.

"When I died, I woke up between this sought of life and death … Nabu was there." I whisper. Layla's head shoots up and so does some of the others including Sky.

"He says he loves you… I only wish I could have traded places with him, so he would be standing here instead of me" . I wait a moment before I continue my way to the balcony find my portal maker and I am about to press the button to send me home when shuffled footsteps catch my intention. I turn around fully to stare at her.

"Bloom, I said I will help you " Flora says coming closer.

"Thank you " I feel like I am talking to a stranger and its awkward.

"Look I know it's probably not safe to be out for you right now so , we'll talk soon okay." She whispers with a sad smile almost the way Flora use to. She then slowly walks over and in an unsure way starts wrapping her arms around me. I am too stunned to move or hug her back because what do I do?

She steps back from the hug and I look a little flustered. Tears twinkle in her eyes and she wipes them away.

"I'll see you later Flora, thanks again." I say, turning around before she speaks causing me to look back.

"Bloom, they will… forgive you" She says softly.

"I hope so Flo" I say , just like we were friends again and I press the portal maker and go home.

I open the door to my apartment, shuffle in and jiggle the key out of the lock before closing it and shutting it behind me. When I walk in my heart stops, my breath catches as I see who is standing in front of me. A tall person stands there, a long purple hooded cape that wraps around them. It's laced with gold around the edges. I lose my nerves and clench my fists ready for an attack.

"You took your time." She says calmly lifting her head so I now see her face. Her grey eyes lock on mine, she looks about fifty, with her face beginning to crinkle.

"Cronus" I hiss standing my ground.

"Yes, I couldn't wait to meet this_ Shade_… you must be very talented if you can escape the magical council twice." She says coming closer, I carefully start o step towards the kitchen easing away from her.

"I know what you want, and believe me your not getting it." I growl.

"Princesses Bloom of Sparks, you are one of the most powerful beings to have ever lived, not many have been able to contain the dragon fire before you … but it might have already taken a toll on you…" She states raising her eyebrows and sitting in the wooden chair next to the dining table.

My whole body clenches up, I know I should not ever be curious of what she just said but I ask the question anyway.

"What do you mean '_taken a toll on me'_"

"That is not what I am here to discuss" She says while cleaning the dirt from under her nails." Now back to the topic, I have come here to warn you. If you dare try and take Essences again I will make sure you will pay and any other person who is willing to trust you… Is that clear." She remarks in a cold but mocking tone.

I leap towards her but before I can attack she grabs my wrist so hard it felt like she was going to rip off my hand. I try to break free but the pain becomes worse. Her eyes flare in gold and my hand turns red, it's like a torch is being shone through it ,reviling veins and bones.

"Its eating you alive princess, all great power comes with a greater price … take that from me" she whispers the last part in my ear as she realises my wrist and I drop to the ground grabbing at my arm.

"Why the name Cronus " I ask furious.

"Because Cronus's children processed great power, when he ate them he gained it, that's what happens when I eat the Essences." She walks back to me and crouches, flicking her cape back as she rests on her heels.

"Well you should know Cronus, In the Greek legend is destroyed." I wince from the pain.

"My dear that was only a legend this is reality." She whispers before getting up and heading to the door. She opens it and hesitates before she exits.

"You have done you part, stay out of this, you failed once princess, what would be said when you fail again." She wickedly smiles before closing the door behind her.

That night I sit on my couch and wrap my wrists in a bandage, It twinges every now in again which is annoying. I have no plan, everyone including the non-enemies are after me and I have no plan. Cronus just threatened me, but it wasn't just me it was my family and friends as well. I have to do something. But what scares me the most is that it seems Cronus knows more about my power then I do right now. _Taken a toll _what is that supposed to mean? I knew that very few before me had the dragon fire but never knew it were so less.

**Sorry it's been so long, I would have written more but in my basketball game I jarred my fingers so it's hard and slightly painful to type. But I have a clear view for the rest of the story and I will try my best. **

**Love you guys , I hope you are enjoying it**


	32. Chapter 32

(Bloom POV)

I jump and already feel a cold sweat and turn to see where the voice comes from. I have to rub my eyes twice to make sure I am seeing properly.

"Nabu" I ask, getting up from my slump on the couch and walking over. He doesn't look happy.

"Why wold you tell Layla that?" he asks with a hint of anger.

"How are you-" I am cut off.

"Why wold you tell Layla that?" he repeats. I fall back down onto the couch, bowing and shaking my head, holding it in my hands.

"That's it, I am officially have gone crazy" I whisper. I feel a presence next to me and realise Nabu has joined me on the couch.

"You can see me because of the whole sacrifice coming back to life thing" He informs me. I heavily sigh and nod.

"Layla didn't need to know that much" Nabu starts the topic again.

"She had a right to know, and I think I stayed in the boundaries of what you wanted me to say or not say."

"Yeah well she will probably catch on, I mean won't she work out if you come back to life I can to?"

I sit there quietly breathing slowly. He' right, dam it I have stepped in it to far this time. I rub my forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" I sigh. He takes a big breath.

"Don't be sorry, just help her move on", I nod in response, my wrist twinges again and I yelp from the pain.

"Bloom you should move spots if Cronus knows where you live now." He says sternly changing the topic completely.

"You saw that, huh?" I say looking back at him. "I will it's just I don't know where to go where someone isn't trying to kill me or capture me."

I laugh out in a hopeless attempt to lighten the mood but find it not helping one bit. I don't have a plan, and all I know is that Flora is going to help me.

"Bloom what if I told you I could find out where Cronus hides." He says a bubble of hope within.

"You can do that?." I ask.

"Yeah I told you I can go anywhere, it's just we need a plan to lure her somewhere, then I can follow her back to where ever she goes." He suggests.

"That's brilliant Nabu." I yelp and I hug him but feel nothing there. I end up hugging myself; my arms go right through his body like a ghost. I take them away and smile sadly.

"Look I will figure something out, but I know Cronus is not some ordinary bad guy-girl so how do we destroy her once and for all." I say, now gaining some uncertainty back.

"Cronus was defeated before, how was it done then?" Nabu questions standing up and beginning to pace in front of me.

"Faragonda" I whisper, remembering the conversation we had in the hospital wing in Alfea that night after I came home from being kidnapped by the Trixs." I will need to speak with-"

"Bloom, who are you talking to?" A voice asks. I freeze midsentence. I was so wrapped up I didn't even hear someone walk through the door. Thank god it wasn't the Trix. I look back and see a very confused Sky staring at me like I am crazy. I can only see Nabu, he still stands in front of me giving me a warning look not to tell.

"No-one, just myself working something's out that's all" I wince in a smile trying to look convincing. Sky shrugs and turns to close the door.

"I will talk to you soon" I whisper to Nabu and he nods before disappearing.

"What?" Sky says walking back to me.

"It's a good afternoon." I reply, picking something that sounds similar.

"Yeah I guess so…Bloom are you sure everything is okay? "He asks, again eyeing me strangely.

"Fine as possible" I say with a grin. I sit back on the couch and take a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry about what happened…" He says sincerely, rubbing my back which sends tingles over my body.

"Don't apologize, if anyone's to blame it's me…but moving on, I just want to turn off tonight and forget about everything." I say leaning over to Sky, inches away from his ear ."Don't you?"

That whisper, sends tingles up his spine to, some tingles I can feel. I get up from the couch and move to in front of him. He looks a bit hesitant but then his hands clasp on my hips and pull me closer. I straddle him, my eyes gazing down onto his. He leans up and plants a small kiss on my lips. He smirks as he pulls away. I glare at him before I go in for another kiss, this one more tender then his little peck. He doesn't refuse, I hold his face now bringing him close to me. His hands move up my back underneath the fabric of my top.

His lips move across from my mouth to my jaw line. He starts to nuzzle my neck when I start to remove his jacket. Tugging it off from his shoulders does not work well , so I move down to his waist and savour his warmth. Sky's kisses have moved down my throat when I feel something hard graze across my hand. I furrow my eyebrows and slightly pull away, just as I feel Sky's fingers about to undo my bra clasp. Sky looks a little disappointed and stares at me confused.

I look away from Sky's face and lean over to the place I felt something hard, it seems to be in his jacket. I fumble around till I find a little inside pocket, I dip my fingers in to pull out something that feels metallic. Leaning back over I inspect it in front of Sky's face and mine. It blinks a little blue light and the pace becomes quicker before it constantly shins the blue haze. At the exact moment the noise of the door being broke down echoes through me.

Instinctively I get up and stand my ground. I melt and crush the tracker in my hand and throw it to the ground. Eleven armed men come through the door with swords, some with bows and arrows. They conduct a semi-circle formation and begin to surround me. One last deep breath and I feel like someone else has taken over my body, I am not thinking like Bloom.

I leap out to the nearest guard who has a sword. He swings it but I duck and kick him in the jaw before sweeping his legs under him. The next one comes at me.

"Fire breath" I hiss as I extend my arm and hand at the coming guard. He screeches as the flames consume him. Trying to pat the fire away he drops his sword. I grab it and slice a flying arrow coming my way. I sense a guard approaching from behind and I plunge the sword backwards , feeling it enter him as he cries out. I grin in a sick way and yank it out of him.

Two swords men know run towards me and I stand still. I feel heat blaze with in me and focus it on the swords in the guard's hands. The weapons blaze into blinding orange and red and the guards drop them before clutching there now burnt hands.

"_Quatio_" I say sternly and the guards go flying back into my kitchen counter , taking down another man with them. An archer points his bow at me from near the door and I turn my body to face him. He flings an arrow towards me but I wave a simply hand in front of me and it turns to ash. The dust flows to the floor and fades in the air. He proceeds to fire more arrows towards me but as I approach at a quick pace I make sure all of them turn to ash right near my face. I reach him and grab his bow and slam it in his face. He lurches back with a bloody nose, I fully take the bow and swing it across him before kicking him down in the stomach.

A whooshing sound engages me and I glace to see a sword being thrown and stabbing its self in the door frame. I turn around from the door and look to see one guard, a stupid guard who just lost his weapon.

"I knew you killed those guards on purpose, you sick bitch" this man yells, rage bubbles up and I yank the swords from the wall and walk to him slashing his chest. I do it again, and again. Feeling a abundance of power wash through me, one that I know is wrong but it twists my mind to thinking it's right. I hear a slight echoing noise that forms in my ears. It gets louder as I continue to slash this man until blood now sprays on my face.

"BLOOM, Stop, What are you doing! just stop! BLOOM" My ears return to full tune, and I feel my body freeze into shock. I drop the sword and frantically look around. My apartment is ruined with limp bodies spread everywhere. On the counter, some near the couch and one slumped on the outside wall of the corridor of my apartment. My hands have red splotches and are now shacking uncontrollably. The bandage around my wrist is near pure red and I want to rip it off.

My gaze falls on Sky, Face terrorised by what he just witnessed, even though I don't know what I just did myself, only pieces. He looks a bit ruffed up and he clutches his blue sword in one hand, but unlike the one I just held does not have a speck of blood on it. I force myself to forgot, even though it takes more than I have of my sanity left and race to the kitchen draw. I grab the photo, the Pyros Essence and some other things. Sky still stands there not moving a muscle, only his eyes follow me. I grab his hand press the portal making button and send us to the Alfea forest.

**Hey hope you enjoyed, let's see if you can find out what ****_Quatio_**** means, if you do you might be able to get a say in what happens in the story or a scene you would like to add. Anyways promise to update soon and pm or review about the little comp thing.**


	33. Chapter 33

(Bloom POV)

I roll onto the dirt and dried leaf bed of the forest, Sky not far behind me. I scramble to my feet, subconsciously drawing a dagger from my boot. I point it to Sky who has landed not that far from me ,still on his back.

"Did you know that was in your pocket" I say madly, my voice quivers not like it's my own.

"Bloom-"

"Did you know that was in your pocket "I scream, still pointing the dagger at him, I feel the coldness of tears run down my cheeks as I shake in complete terror.

"NO, No Bloom I would never" He yells back, putting his hands up in surrender as I have inched the blade closer to his face. I immediately realise what I am doing , glance at the knife and drop it. What am I doing? This isn't me. I just pointed a dagger at my boyfriend, just killed people. I stumble on my feet as I retreat back , nearly falling over.

Sky just stares at me, like he doesn't recognise me. Can I blame him? I just killed his own guards, I have ruined everything. I now am about twenty feet away from Sky and sit in a ball, clasping my hands around my knees. I notice I am still wearing the blood stained bandage on my wrist and frantically rip it off.

"Bloom" Sky whispers as I realise his hand is out to reach me. I yelp and scrabble backwards on my hands and feet, getting away from him.

"Please Sky ,I don't know what's wrong with me" I sob "I don't want to hurt you…to"

He looks unconvinced and helps me up to my feet . He then grabs my shaky hand and takes me along the forest.

We reach an opening to a beautiful lake that gleams in the shine of moonlight. Sky takes off his jacket and hugs it under his arm. We don't say a word as he leads me to the lake and takes of his shoes before mine. He guides me into the lake . I surprisingly don't find it cold but that might be the dragon fie affect. It reaches to about our waists when Sky stops us. He rips a piece off his jacket and puts it in the water , squeezes it out before dabbing it on my face. He wipes away the specs of blood, dried to flakes. He then places it back in the lake and I watch as the red haze of blood swirls and fades into the water. Sky tilts my chin back so I am looking at him again. His face shows no emotion, only the hint of concentration when now wiping my neck and cheeks.

"Sky , I didn't know what I was doing." I whisper, unsure I even said it at all it was so quiet.

"Bloom, What's happening with you?" He whispers back. My mouth goes dry, I don't even know what's happening.

"I lost control again" I say and look at his face for a reaction. He continues to wipe clean my face before now moving onto my hands. I see a hint of emotion from his face. "I'm sorry"

He lets out a long tired breath and stops rubbing the cloth along my palm.

"I just miss the old you" He whispers as I notice a drip of water from his cheek land in the lake with the slightest of noises. I have no response to that, I just bow my head to, and don't talk.

After we dry off and are sitting near the shore of the lake I speak up first.

"I am going to stay on Pyros now, it's safer there."

"That doesn't sound good Bloom, you should stay around here until we can work something out" He says , with a hint of optimism.

"I will work something out on Pyros, Its best to be far from here." I comment.

"You mean me, far from me " Sky says sternly, now looking straight into my eyes.

"Sky I know you had no idea about that tracker, it's just …I can risk getting court. I mean your father must have suspected or known about this before he put a tracker on you."

He looks like he is about to say something, to dispute against what I just said but it's the truth.

"Maybe its best we have some space anyway" I say, Sky's gaze goes to me, confused and hurt.

"That's ridiculous Bloom, we need to stick together through this, now is the best time for that"

"Sky , I don't want you to watch me slip away into someone completely different, You can't just wait for the old me to return ...because she might never come back." I say forcing back the tears. "I have no idea what's wrong with me, it's like my mind twists itself into something else , I can't control myself. What would people say if the Prince of Eraklyon was with the … killer of the Eraklyon guard?"

"What are you trying to say Bloom?" He asks easing himself slightly forward.

"I don't know, but it just seems that the universe doesn't want us together anymore." I whisper , not daring to look at him.

"That's not true, so after everything we've been though, you've been through your giving up, I am not going to let you do that Bloom, your still there , I've seen it." He reasons with me, frustration in his voice.

"I didn't say I was giving up, I just don't know how much more I can take of hurting you" I finish and there is silence . I take that as my que to leave.

"Look, ask Flora if she can find out from Miss F about how Cronus was beaten last time, I'll be back soon." , Sky says nothing in response. I press the button on the portal maker and head to Pyros.

(Nobody's POV)

The guys were all hanging out in Brandon and Sky's room. Brandon and Riven are lifting weights, Timmy fidgeting with tweezers on wires and Heilia finishing off his essay.

"So , Brandon, why didn't you tell us about Bloom?." Riven asks for the fiftieth time. Riven won't let It go , even when Brandon gives him the same answer.

"Just shut it, I told you" Brandon says angrily and puts down his hand weight." What would you have done?"

Riven rolls his eyes and continues pumping his arm up and down, gritting his teeth at the weights . He's still angry about earlier, with the whole Bloom and Sky ideal. Riven gets board of the silence and switches on the TV.

"Shit" is all he says, and that's all it takes for the rest of the guys heads to look up.

_"Hello I am Jamaica Scarlet, here with the 8'oclovk news, Today a squad of Eraklyon men were sent to Earth to capture the now criminal Princess Bloom of Sparks."_

A picture of Bloom is flashed up onto the screen

_"However, The eight men out of the group of eleven ,were killed. It seems one was severely burned while others died of sword injuries, head trauma and organ failure. We interviewed one of the men who witnessed the attack."_

It goes to the apartment on earth, its ruined head to toe. The kitchen counter ripped in half and the couch burnt an flipped over . A men stands near the camera.

_"I wasn't attacked by her, The Prince of Eraklyon put me down in no time , I just wished he knocked me out… Hennery and Kilo were going towards her. Her face was something you only see in the movies. She was angry; her eyes glowed with fire, with rage. The guy's swords turned a bright glowing orange, she nearly burned their hands off, just before she spelled them and they flew into the air backwards. They took out Seth as they hit the counter… "_ the man pauses rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger before counting_." The worst though was Georgie, She came at him, sword slicing him over and over. It looked like the Princesses was possessed or something , she dropped the weapon and by the look on her face had no idea what she was doing… but who knows " _it goes back to the studio.

_"Unfortunately Princesses Bloom was able to escape, She was aided by Prince Sky, both of their where abouts is unknown"_

"What the hell is Sky thinking?" Brandon says first.

"Forget about Sky, Bloom's gone physio" Riven declares." I wonder who's next."

"Riven don't be such a dick, you head the guy, he said she looked 'possessed', the Bloom we know wouldn't do that." Heilia argues.

"The Bloom we knew, you saw what she did to me today, she didn't look possessed to me" Riven says back. Then he takes a long breathe," Look we have no idea about Bloom okay, What ever's up with her , I'm sure Sky would help her."

After he said that, Sky comes in slamming the door behind him. It takes a while to realise he isn't alone. He glances up but then starts to walk away to his separate room.

"Hey …Hey! We just saw the news Sky, mind telling us yourself what happened." Brandon says. Sky halts nearly reaching his door. He lets out a sigh and turns around, seeing the faces, waiting for a response to Brandon's question.

"My father put a tracker on me and – Look you said you saw the news, I don't want to talk about it." Sky huffs out in frustration.

"Well you might have to, they know you helped her" Timmy adds.

"Well I didn't help kill anyone, if that's what you mean." Sky says back.

"We never said that dude." Brandon says. Brandon gently asks the next question." So what happened to Bloom?"

Sky cringes not wanting to remember the killing or the conversation they had. It hurt him, looking at her seeing the same face of the girl he knews ,but he doesn't, at least not anymore. She is slipping away from him, and he has no idea what to do.

"She's gone to Pyros , that's all I know" He finishes and walks into his room slamming the door behind him. The other guys look at each other and decide to call it a night, dreading the morning.

Sky texts Flora about the thing that Bloom needed help with. Then eventually he drifted to sleep.

_The next day…_

Flora checks her phone in the morning, She receives the message from Sky and will talk to Miss F soon. Flora is having trouble with the other girls, with the fact she is the only one willing to help Bloom. She wants the other girls to have her capability to understand and to forgive but all she can do is hope.

She gets changed and gets up, she watched the news last night and hoped some of what the man said was true , that she was possessed. The other girls aren't up expect for Stella. Stella sits on the couch, tucked up with a tea , she is lightly blowing on the steam.

"Morning " Flora says politely, Stella just looks the other way. Flora then walks across the room to head out to Ms F's office but stops at the door, and goes back to Stella.

"What's the real reason you can't forgive Bloom" Flora asks, hands on hips as she scowls at her friend. Stella looks up at her, but looks away again.

"Stella out with it, I am sick and tired of all this thick negative air that seems to always surround us these days… Stella!" Flora shrieks but again Stella looks straight ahead, and day dreams at something else. Flora , with a huff of giving up walks again to the door.

"She didn't want to come back" Stella says softly. Flora stops as she reaches for the handle. "It felt like she licked being away from us."

"Stel" Flora sighs and sits by her friend." Bloom might be different, but she missed us ,no she loves us sweetie, why go through all that just so she could be on her own."

"But still Flo, I can't get passed the fact that she was alive all that time and she didn't tell us " Stella says circling her finger on the edge of her cup.

"Stella, I don't expect you to forgive her but give her a chance… Something's wrong with her, I can feel it, and it's not from the whole coming back to life thing or what's she's gone through its different." Flora says, thinking of why Bloom is acting the way she is.

"I know Flo, but she's not reaching out to us , not after what happened yesterday." Stella adds. The fight with the Winx and the killing was a very overwhelming day. Flora thinks for a second whether to tell her about the mission for today.

"Stella, can I trust you with something?, or the real question is can you trust … Bloom?" Flora says , sceptical. Stella thinks for a second before nodding.

"Well, Bloom asked me if I could find out how Miss F defeated Cronus before… I am going there now , wanna come along?"

**Promise to update soon**


	34. Chapter 34

(Nobody's POV)

"Girls how may I help you" Faragonda asked as Stella and Flora sat at the chairs in front of her desk.

"Well we came here to ask you something" Flora says gently, planning to ease into the subject. Stella however, dives right into it.

"Well it's about Cronus" She blurts out, from nerves and unwanted tension. Faragonda's eyes widen.

"Stella" Flora hisses at her friend. Stella mouths a sorry and they focus there gaze back to the head mistress. She takes in a deep hollow breath before she starts.

"Well girls, I am guessing this has to do with defeating Cronus, Am I correct?" She pauses for an answer, the girls both nod.

"When I was about your age Cronus took her first essence of her home planet. Consumed by this new found power, like any drug and obsession you want more. What once was the Realm of Ghero is now just an asteroid field in space , which are now the mounds of the remains of the planets that once occupied that galaxy."

"Ms. F are you telling us she destroyed a whole realm?" Stella gasps.

"Yes, her own family was in that realm but she still did what she did… The magic council should have acted sooner. Our appeasement to the situation was the most ignorant and worst chosen decision we ever made. How we stopped her in the end was by being forced to kill her. Griffin, was the one who did it… stabbed her with the Blade of Darken. I didn't see it , but Griffin very rarely talks about it. I don't know what happened but obviously Cronus wasn't killed."

"So, she was killed, or maybe not killed_ killed_ , but it was in a mortal way, a dagger. How is she still alive" Stella contemplates.

"Girls I do not know, but I hope this information helps you." Faragonda adds.

"Thank you Ms F for your time." Flora says. Stella and Flora get up from their seats and are about to leave.

"Girls, I know this information is not just for you, It's for Bloom" Faragonda states. The girls look a little bit like they have been caught in the act.

"Do you know her where abouts?" Faragonda asks, concerned.

"Sky told me she went to Pyros, that's all I have heard." Flora says. Faragonda nods slowly taking in the info.

"I know that Bloom hasn't been the best of a friend lately but she will need your help, I am sure just as much a she is, you are determine to end Cronus. Bloom can't do this on her own."

"I know Ms. F but… if you saw the news last night, Blooms struggling with something , It's not from all her experiences after her death but it's something else isn't it?." Flora says, sadness in her words. Faragonda sighs and readjusts her glasses. She knows what's wrong with Bloom and she feels like the girls have a right to know and so she will tell them.

"Girls, I think it's best you sit down again."

(Bloom POV)

It's been one day in Pyros. It remains me of the time I was here and I got my Enchantix. I never felt more powerful … and in control.

Whenever the thoughts come back it's like I can't breathe and have to hunch over at the pressure of the memories flooding back. Mya , has let me stay with her. I tried to give her back the Pyros Essence but she forces me to keep it.

I am heading back to Mya's cave thinking about another thing that is bothering me , no crushing me from the inside out. Sky. Did I break up with him or was it just separation time? Dam it I am so stupid. I want more than anything to just forget about everything, turn back time or runaway again if it meant I could be with him. Some of those things are possible, but for whatever reason my problems always go with me. I miss him more than words. It's like half my heart is missing or a limb has been ripped off. It's breaking me and I can feel it. I even saw it on Sky's face, I hate hurting him.

I reach the cave and Mya is sitting near a pile of snapped twigs and rubs two together. I see sparks appear but she curses when the twigs don't come a light.

"Ah, the perfect fairy for this job, Do you mind helping me Bloom?" She asks in her wisdom filled voice. I smile and nod before walking near her and kneel before the pile of twigs. I feel nervous all of a sudden. I haven't used my powers since_, well_. I stretch out a shaky hand over the top of the wood. I think Mya notices and watches me curiously. I take a deep breath and spark a light and send it from my hand to the twigs. For some reason it's a bit stronger and the heat waves bounce from it and throws be off balance a bit.

"There you go" I say in a shaky uncertain grin. Mya looks a bit shocked but gets ready to cook something by placing the pot over the fire and I go get the bowls in preparation. When I come back Mya signals me to move and sit closer to her.

"Bloom, I heard about the incident a couple of days ago." She says, tucking the hair behind my ear so she could see my whole face now, nowhere to hide.

"Mya , I don't know what's happening to me, The dragon fire use to understand me, we were one. But now something is overruling me, controlling me. Whenever I feel danger I feel, something take me over , I become so angry and it consumes me. I don't know how to explain it but that's what it feels like… the worst part is when I become out of control I feel myself enjoy it , and I shouldn't … it's not right and it's not me." I finish, my voice quivers and I have taken in deep breaths.

"Bloom, I am going to tell you a story but this doesn't mean this is going to happen to you." She states gently. I look at her confused, before she begins.

"Obviously you must know that you are not the first to possess the Great Dragon's Power, or Nimwah is the ancient Sparks name for her. Many centuries ago, your ancestor, Princess Jade processed this power. She was just like you, maybe not looks, but her driving personality. She wasn't one to give up. She was powerful just like you, able to command the power that ran through her veins, she was one with Nimwah. But Nimwah is always going to be more powerful to us, fairies or any magical or non-magical being in this universe. " Mya pauses in her story telling and I notice she has drawn a serpent dragon in the dirt.

"Jade became like you, in great danger or the smallest bit of uncertainty, became out of control. She became as people would say 'possessed' . Or that's what they say on Earth terms. Nimwah and her became disconnected and meant that the great dragon would take no risks and attack at whatever danger there was. Twisting Jade's mind into what seemed right but was desperately wrong" Mya stops again and traces her fingers in the dirt to show the fire that swirls out of the dragons mouth.

"Mya what happen to her?" I asked. Terrified at what the answer would be.

"They call it a test; some great powers have a mind of its own and test the owner of it. Jade came to the pinnacle of her test. Her parents were slaughtered in front of her eyes. She didn't control herself. She was consumed by rage and bitterness, killing countless lives. She was too far gone by that time to ever come back… I don't understand the test and what has to be proven but don't think this will happen."

My mouth is dry like the sand I sit on. The way she described Jade is just how I felt the other day, twisted into something else. Is this my fate, to die as that, to have to be put down. It adds another unbearable weight on my shoulders .

"So I have to prove something to Nimwah. And then what happens Mya?" I question.

"From other stories you will still obtain the power , just like before." She says" Bloom I did not tell you that story to frighten you, it was to tell you what will occur and what is causing these unpleasant experiences."

I nod slowly, taking all of this in. I have dinner with Mya and go to bed after that. I force my mind to drift elsewhere before I fall into a shallow sleep.

(Nobody's POV)

The girls remain silent once Faragonda finishes the story about Princesses Jade of Sparks,

"Girls Bloom need support though this, and I know what happened is hard to deal with and very hurtful, but Blooms reasons for her actions I believe are very valid. The Magic Council is still after her and so is Cronus. If this happens to Bloom, there is no turning back, she will be tested and if she fails…"

"She's not going to fail" Stella huffs out fighting back tears. She still is mad at Bloom,but is taking Flora's advice to try and get past everything.

"I hope not Stella" . Faragonda finishes.

**I know maybe not that exiting but, has something to do with the story, something you might not think. Review or fav.**

**Love you guys**


	35. Chapter 35

(Nobdy's POV)

"So that's why Bloom been acting like a physio path" Riven gets out in an attempt to understand the retelling of the story Flora and Stella have just told.

"Well, if that's how you want to put it…" Flora says shy and trying to diverge off the topic.

"Shut it Riven, she can't help it if she going crazy" Stella says, but cringes realizing that Sky is in the room still. He hasn't said anything yet.

"Look if Blooms capable of that much, shouldn't we be keeping her some place safe." Tecna adds into the conversation, trying to think more logically.

"Locking her up isn't the way to go about it." Brandon says a little annoyed that that idea was brought up.

"Brandon when you were in Solaria." Layla starts eyeing Stella who adjusts herself in her jumper from the topic." When you were getting the Essence, how did Bloom seem like to you?"

"Just as the news described her, I had to yell at her to stop … but I guess it was too late." Brandon says.

"So did I " Sky says standing up from leaning on the wall. They look at him for him to continue.

"Look Bloom's in Pyros , she is pretty much out of harm's way, and there's no one else on Pyros so Bloom can't get 'angry'" Sky states, trying also to change the topic, but that's not happening anytime some.

"So what if someone finds her, shouldn't we worry about her then." Musa says. She still has the anger towards Bloom. "We haven't even heard from her since her whole slaughter fest on earth"

"Musa, don't start- and we have heard from Bloom" Stella says to Musa .

"What do you mean?" Layla asks.

"That's we were in Ms. F office today to find out for Bloom, how to stop Cronus and how it was done last time." Flora informs, a little worried how people are going to react.

"So did you?" Tecna asks.

"Yeah, she was stopped by the Darker Blade, Griffin did it that's all Ms F knew." Stella replies, also in thought.

"I have a plan, why don't some of us go to Cloud Tower to talk to Griffin and the rest go get Bloom." Brandon suggests.

"Bloom's in Pyros for a reason, so she doesn't go killing people again" Musa adds bitterly.

"Well you might not like it Musa, but we need her- how about you and Riven go Talk to Griffin then. The rest of us go fetch Bloom." Brandon says raising his eyebrows. Musa agrees and her and Riven head out. While the rest get ready to go to Pyros.

(Bloom POV)

"Nabu are you sure this is going to work?" I ask as I pace up and down the cave, bitting my finger nails.

"Yes , and calm down Bloom you making me nervous." He says irritated. I think he is even unsure. I feel nervous, if this doesn't work I don't know what else to do. But what is making my knees quiver is the fact that I have to see Cronus again.

" You got it, right?" Nuba makes sure, I nod in response. Earlier that day I stole the Essence of Hypoid again. You would think they would up the anti on their security. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby, but there reaction was much worse. But I hid the real Essence actually in Hypoid and got a replica. Cronus will hopefully be angry after me breaking her little threat and come storming here, Then Nabu will follower her to where ever she goes. The part I am worried about is what happens between_. I can't lose control, _I keep telling myself over and over.

"Bloom" Nabu whispers and I whip around to see who is standing just at the entrance of the cave. Cronus. She strides closer her hood moves, like she is checking the place out.

"Well your living conditions just keep getting worse and worse don't they." She starts this time removing her hood. " What did I tell you last time we talked Bloom, I am guessing you forgot."

"I didn't" I say back smugly and she is not amused.

"Well, I don't want to go wasting my energy on you Bloom, and in your condition I don't think you up for a fight either." She says calmly. How does she know? I stop questioning in my thoughts and get back to this person standing in front of me.

"I have a proposition for you then." She pauses waiting for me to say something and when I don't she continues." You know that the Dragon Fire is the Essence of Sparks, and what a coincidence that I am on a Easter egg hunt for them. Give me your power and I will leave you, your family and friends alone."

"You must be crazy in the head if your think I will take that offer.." I retort back.

"Bloom, think about it, I have seen what that power is doing to you, it twists your mind doesn't it. You, in a sense know what you're doing but control is lost, another person is whispering your thoughts that are not your own. Give me your power and you won't hurt anyone. Give me your power and you won't kill anyone ever again."

I grimace, I even consider the deal but its only short lived. I know what can happen to me, but its probably safer in my hands then hers, I can be stopped alone, but if she has my power I dread to think of what's to happen. But what bugs me the most is she knows what it's like to be in my position, maybe the Essence powers have corrupted her?

"My answer is no"

She clacks her tongue in disappointment and shakes her head.

"I really wish it didn't have to be this way." She lifts her head and I see her golden orange eyes flare up and before I can attack, she slams me back against the cave. It knocks the breath out of me and I cough and realize the replica I held in my hand , must have dropped because Cronus picks it up smiles and walks out the cave.

"I'll be back Bloom" She cackles

I notice Nabu look back worried but I urge him with my eyes to leave and he does. He follows her out the cave. I hope this plan works.

About thirty minutes later I hear rumbling outside and reluctantly go check it out. I think my eyes are deceiving me when I see a red fountain ship land about a mile away. I whistle in the air and a Green Tail dragon lands in front of me. I pat his long snout and smile at his distracted yellow slit eyes.

"Hey boy" I whisper and then mount him on his back. I would fly over myself with my own wings but might find myself attacking the ship then going to it. The dragon swoops up back in the air and I laugh to myself at the feeling of flying, of being Free.

It doesn't take long to reach the ship which has landed. Unfortanly they have landed in a dragons nest. The ramp comes down and I get my dragon to swoop close enough to the ground to jump off. The Specialists and Winx emerge from the aircraft. I already notice some of the Dragons getting agitated and some madder then others. They start roaring and the guys on the ship back up. I race over to the group of dragons who are creeping up the ramp.

' _Oothna dragons, oothna_." I say , hands out trying to calm them. Mya has started to teach me some ancient languages used by dragon warriors. They had power like mine and was able to talk to the dragons. One of the dragons puffs a cloud of smoke and they all retreat back into the jungle around them.

"I told you Timmy not to land here." I hear Brandon say and I turn to head up the ramp.

"Well it looked pretty safe to me." Timmy says unsure back as I reach the group.

"Hey.. Ah what are you doing here? " I ask confused . I see Sky, we make eye contact but quickly look away.

"Well you need help, we need help. I think it's best to work together." Stella says. It surprises me about her happy tone. I was expecting to be verbally attacked.

"Yeah well , I want to but it's not like I can waltz in to Magix right now. " I say with a helpless laugh.

"We know that , but will sneak you in, come one let's go" Layla says with a smile and they all start heading back but I stay behind on the ramp. When they notice they freeze and look confused.

"I think it's best if I am out of society right now , I don't know if you guys heard but-"

"We know Bloom, Faragonda told us about the test and Jade." Heilia says. My head shoots up in shock , I feel bear with nothing to hide me anymore. Like they will always be judging me now, or tiptoeing around me.

Flora curves around the group from the back and stands right in front of me. She then gives me a hug. I hug back this time.

"Bloom, I have the info you need, I know your scared, but please come with us." She whispers in my ear. I can't refuse her, she is practically pleading me in her voice and I don't ever want to let Flora down again. We break apart and I nod.

When we are all on the ship ,about to go into the cockpit Sky pulls me away

"Bloom we need to talk" He says sternly. I nod cautiously and he leads me down the separate corridor. We make it to the storage room, with boxes and cans of fuel and supplies. We stand in the middle a good distance apart when Sky starts talking.

"What's happened to us?" He says in a stern frustrated voice. It was a question I was but wasn't expecting.

" A lot" I huff out in a sigh and sit on one of the boxes.

"Bloom, it feels like you can't trust me anymore." He states.

"I do trust you, I can't trust myself these days… and you deserve way better than me."

"Then what was the conversation we had last time, are you calling it quits." He raises is voice.

"It's for the best Sky." I say , and there is silence.

"I am not giving up on you Bloom." He says gently coming to sit next to me.

"Will you should, in that letter I gave you I told you to move on , and you should do that." I say.

"So that night together meant nothing to you, what we did was… what?" He says back angry and hurt.

I want more in the world right now to reply that that night meant everything to me. But I have to let Sky go.

"It just happened I suppose" I cringe, the wrong thing to say.

"It just happened?"

"I was so happy to see you and overwhelmed, I just got caught in the moment." I say frantically.

"You told me that night you wanted it to happen, So you were just using me."

"No , I would never do that… Ah! Sky this is'nt going to work out so please just let me go." I get up from my sat and head for the door way.

"Why do you keep running away from everything" he says coldly. Anger starts bubbling up and I become worried.

"I am not running. " I yell back. Sky gets up.

"Oh, yes you are, it even took convincing to get you to come with us."

"Well I am sorry if I don't want to be responsible for killing my friends on this ship." I take big calming breathes.

"You won't hurt them-" I cut him off.

"How do you know that, and why do keep fighting for us when there is more reasons than can be said for us not to be together."

"Because I love you." He yells at me, my heart beat slows down and my anger starts to soften . Those words I haven't heard in a while, and I know he meant it.

"Sky…" I say softly.

"Bloom don't do this." He says sternly eyeing me, not to say what he knows I will say.

"This is the reality of our situation. Many people are trying to capture me, including you father. I have no control over my powers now… So I am asking you, If I fail my test, If the Bloom that you want so much never comes back are you going to be able to put me down for good, are you going to be able to kill me if I become a monster?"

My words hang in the air, and Sky looks down at the ground. I take this as my time to leave, in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry Sky, you deserve to be happy again." I whisper, but it's too late to let the tears stop coming so I walk to the door and exit not looking back.


	36. Chapter 36

(Bloom POV)

_"Sky , where are we going?" I ask laughing, as Sky half drags me while I run behind him. We stop at a hidden corner of Red Fountain. He swings me around so I am plastered on the wall. You can hear the loud muffled sounds of the crowd at the Stadium. We are in the park area outside the Arena. Sky wears his Red fountain uniform, while I wear what I usually wear, only because of the weather I have put my hair up. I can't even remember the last time I wore colour._

_Sky leans in to me, both arms straight, stretched out either side of me, his eyes searching mine. There is happiness there; the glow in his eyes makes me smile as well as his forever loving cheeky grin._

_"We are here Bloom, because you prince wants to see you" He smirks to me. _

_"Well I don't see my prince anywhere" I tease with a mischievous grin, still gazing into his eyes._

_"Can you see him now" He whispers before bending his elbows so he leans in to the crook of my neck to kiss it. It brings overwhelming tingles trough me, his warmth._

_"I think I can just start to make out his face" I half whisper half moan now that Sky kisses my jaw line, achingly slow. _

_"How…" He kisses my cheek bone _

_"about…" he kisses the corner of my mouth _

_"now?" he asks just before planting his lips to mine. The kiss is hungry and I move my hands up to cup his face. After a while I pull away slightly panting._

_"Found him" I whisper before going back into the kiss. After a minute or two Sky goes back to nuzzling my neck, his hands slide down from the wall to hold my hips. He pushes himself against me and the wall , his fingers swirl over my skin, sensory overload. _

_"Sky?" I ask nearly breathless._

_"Hmmm" He moans as a response._

_"Don't you have a tournament in 5 minutes?"_

_"Yeah so…" , he brings a hand from my hip to my back and arches me off the wall a bit, so my head falls back. He kisses my throat, softly._

_" Well" I groan" Isn't your dad in the crowed today?."_

_Sky stops briefly before going to my neck, he kisses it before teasingly bitting it. It's a mixture of pleasure and pain but in catches me off guard._

_"Ow!" I whine" what was that for", he goes back to kissing my neck._

_"Don't mention my dad when I am kissing you" he says into the crevasse of my neck. I smile._

_"Sorry" I whisper._

_There is a loud cheer from the stadium, which causes Sky and I to break apart. He removes his hands from me and I lean causally on the wall as he stands in front._

_"I guess good luck is in order." I say with a smile, one that I can't get off my face._

_"Well ,thank you Bloom" He says in his sweetly tone that makes me all bashful. His manner is like a prince from a fairy tale on earth, well maybe if you erase what just happened between us and when we hang out with friends. _

_"Bloom." He says gently, I pop my head up._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Ahh, you got something…ah" he says while gesturing to the side of his neck. I use a spell to flip a mirror from my hand and tilt it to check out my neck. I touch two fingers to it and soon see a pinkly red mark on the side of my neck. I gasp in frustration and try rubbing it away but make it worse._

_"Sky, you idiot." I whine, and snap the mirror shut and look at him. I notice him holding back laughter as he scratches the back of his head._

_"This isn't funny" I say in frustration and hit him in the arm. He realises is gorgeous smile and with sympathy, looks at me. I can't help but laugh and he does to._

_"Oh shut up, it's not funny" I say between laughing. Sky takes a few calming breathes._

_"Okay, Okay ,I'm sorry "he gets out. I take my hair out from my pony tail and let it fall around my face. It covers Sky's love bite well. There's another loud cheer and we both look up to the stadium._

_"That's my que" He announces._

_"See ya later." I say and smiles before he is running towards the back doors. I look down and am about to walk back in but I feel Sky's lips on mine , he gives me a quick peck._

_"Bye beautiful" He whispers before running off again. I smile again and turn around to see a face that wasn't here when this happened. Cronus._

I wake with a jump and jerk my neck around to see where I am. I still sit in my cosy red chair in the cock pit, snuggled up to it. I go back to the dream of a memory. I remember that day, it was second year and it was the day Flora met Heilia. If only life were as simple, as innocent. I don't dwell on the past, because I know it will eat me alive.

I rub my eyes and force myself out of the chair. I turn, walk to the middle of the cockpit and only see Tecna and Timmy at the controls. Only now I realise we aren't moving. The sky is dark outside and Timmy and Tecna seem to be talking about something.

"Hey guys where everyone is?" I ask as approaching the couple.

"Oh hey Bloom, ah you're up." Tecans says with a surprised smile.

"Were in Erakylon, We're here to drop Sky off, the rest of the guys just went to get some food and a bit of a pit stop."

"Eraklyon" I ask beginning to get scared.

"Yeah well Sky wanted to check out some stuff here, that's why we stayed in case we need a quick escape or something if , they… well." Tecna stumbles.

"Yeah , thanks I … get it." I say with a sad smile, but hopefully reassuring.

"So did you want anything particular to eat Bloom." Timmy asks.

"No , I'm not hungry… thanks though" I say before walking back around to my seat and endlessly playing with the necklace holding the Pyros Essence.

About half an hour later the rest of the gang come back onto the ship laughing about something or rather. I turn my chair to face them, smiling at their happy faces. When Flora catches my face she smiles wider.

"Bloom, your awake finally" She says coming over to talk. The others look over as they head to their seats. Although, Brandon and Stella look a bit disappointed in me. I give them a confused look and Brandon taking Stellas hands shakes his head to the left, for me to follow.

"Yeah, Ah Flo I'll be right back." I say while scooting past her.

Brandon and Stella stop when we reach a bit further down the corridor so no one can see us or hopefully hear us.

"What did you say to Sky?" Stella harshly questions me. I really don't want this topic to be openly discussed .

"Look, I know you want to help but it's none of your business." I say back.

"Well, it is when Sky walks right into his own palace not even saying hi to is parents before sculling a few vodka's down." Brandon adds. I don't know what to say. The only time I saw Sky drink like that is when it was at the Royal Ball, and I was disguised as Brandon's cousin. But obviously it is bigger than that now.

"Why didn't you just ask him what happened.?" I ask, with strain in my voice.

"Because he wouldn't talk about it, Look he's upset so you two better work things out between you before-"Brandon starts.

"There is nothing to work out, if you really want to know what happened I broke it off okay, I'm sorry if Sky is getting drunk right now , but its better than me dragging him along in my mess day after day waiting for things to get better. He deserves to be happy and being with me won't achieve that." I raise my voice when saying that, I feel anger start to take over and force as much down.

"So you're giving up." Stella says.

"No… AH I don't know, I told you that Sky deserves better, so just leave it alone!." I say sternly and turn around to go back the cockpit.

"Bloom" Someone grabs my wrist, and someone else reacts for me. Turning back around to rip the hand off, I grab it, twist it and throw the person back. I look to see the face now. Stella lies in a heap on the floor leaning against the wall as she gets up from her side. Brandon is already helping her up.

"Stel, you okay." Brandon asks while he grabs her by the waist to aid her up.

"Yeah, no I'm fine" Stella replies weakly while rubbing her head. Brandon looks back at me confused and hurt. I shake my head in disbelief but then turn hard.

"That's why I broke up with Sky." I say sternly and walk past them, and find myself crying yet again. I crouch down in a corridor dead end and let myself cry for everything.

I made a promise to myself that I won't cry until this is over, it probably won't happen but it's a good start. I reluctantly go to the cock pit and wait at the door. I see Flora helping out Stella with her wrist. Flora again mumbling an ancient spell as a pink glow surrounds Stella's arm. Brandon stands close by watching. I can't stand to look anymore so I walk back out, back to my corner.

About 5 minutes later I hear the echo of someone approaching on the rattling corridors of the ship. I shift my head to see Stella coming down the shaft. Her arm in a bandage, wrapped between her thumb and finger. I cringe at what I did.

"Bloom" Stella whispers" Can I join you?"

"Sure" I mumble and she slides down the wall to sit across from me.

"I'm sorry about-" Stella cuts me off before I can finish.

"Bloom, it's not you in there, I know okay, don't be hard on yourself." I stare in disbelief still waiting for the blow up or insult to be said but she doesn't start. Even the Stella I knew before all this was maybe not as nice.

"Stella, I just need to say I'm sorry for everything, it was a stupid idea to hide for so long. I even missed your criticisms when I was gone."

Stella and I both helplessly laugh at the pathetic joke.

"I missed you to, I remember waking up a few days after you had died, I raced to your door that morning to get you up for combat class that morning. I got all the way to the side of you bed before I remembered…" Her smile fades.

" I missed this… just being able to talk to my best friend." I say looking in her eyes. She smiles.

"The best and the brightest" She winks with a fake smile. I laugh and cross my legs in front of me as the laughter seizes.

"Bloom were going to get through this." Stella reassures me.

"I would like to think that… I'm just really scared" I say quietly and let the tears bubble from my eyes, so much for the promise.

Stella crawls over and wraps he arms around me, hugging tightly which helps. I hug her back and cry softly in her shoulder.

"Hey if you want to feel any better." She says pulling away to look at me. "The princess of Solaria forgives you." She says, I laugh and she wipes some tears as I sniff.

**I hope you are enjoying the story please review. I would like to write a ****_sequel_**** to this , but if I get over 200 hundred reviews I will. **

**LOVE U **


	37. Chapter 37

(Bloom POV)

Getting back to Alfea is weird, it's like a long lost home but in a sense feels wrong to go back. Stella practically had to drag me out of the ship, and thank god it was night time because I would be dead by now.

"Sweetie you look tired, ah… do you wanna go to bed." Flora asks hesitantly as we all stand in the all too familiar dorm room.

"Ah thanks Flo… Good night" I say awkwardly, everyone else says good night except for Riven and Musa. They sit together on the couch, they had no luck with Griffin, she was out apparently on business.

I walk into my room, straight to my closet. Thin layers of dust cover my things, I even see it on my desk. I take out my pyjamas feeling very familiar, to familiar and place it back. It feels wrong just to go back to this life when my new one has nearly eradicated the old me. I hate it. I want to go to bed and wake up on the day I decided that the best way was to remain dead and change my mind.

After a shower I pull the doona down ready to hop into bed. I still wear the black shirt and leggings, I couldn't bring myself to wear colour for some reason.

Flora walks in and notices me wearing my black attire.

"Sweetie , if you want , I'm sure you PJ's are still in the cupboard-"

"I'm fine Flo… but thanks anyways." I smile and tuck myself into bed. Flora nods and goes to have a shower. I can hear her song

_"I believe in a world so green,  
that's my colour, that's my dream."_

She hasn't changed at all, but it's not her singing that keeps me awake. I give up, my thoughts are too rapid and I walk out and sit cross on the veranda looking out, but not to close so no-one can see me.

"Bloom, sweetie are you okay?" I turn around to see Flora in here pink floral nighty, with a towel rubbing her hair dry.

"Yeah, just can't sleep." I replay as she comes to sit on the veranda with me.

"Bloom, what going on?"

I sigh deeply, everything that made me who I am is being taken away from reach and it just feels like I can never get it back.

"Flora, that's the thing it feels like so much as changed, I want it to go back to the way it was, but…."

"Bloom, I don't know what you went through when you were gone, okay but I know that you're not the kind of person who just gives up, things can get back to normal if you let them, so…. What's holding you back?"

I think for a moment, I would have answered the fact that my powers have gone out of control and I could kill anyway if they made me angry enough , but no. I'm scared of letting people down again, that constant fear I live with. That's why I let Sky go, and maybe that's why I let the old me go, maybe because I let her down and everyone she loved.

"Bloom, just know that were here okay, we do this together from now on." She nods to reassure me. I smile and nod to. Flora pops a brush out from mid-air and starts to brush her hair but has difficulty with its length and tangles have formed from the breeze outside.

"Flora, can I?" I ask holding out a hand to take the brush. She gives it to me and I scot over and sit on my knees so I can be a little taller to brush her silky light brown hair.

" Gosh Flo, can I borrow you hair sometime" I tease when stoking her hair down with the brush.

"Sure, how about now" She says, I am about to question her but the silky brown hair I was just brushing is turned to a thick, but smooth red. I gasp and then realise the hair around my face is brown.

"OMG, Flo what did just do." I wheeze, she turns around her eyes big and goofy. I laugh at how ridiculous she looks with my hair. She laughs to, at my now new hair and I drop the brush and hold my stomach from the laughing pains shooting from it.

"Okay, Okay change back…change back." I manage to get out between laughing. She does ad we sit there trying to contain yourself s again , huffing out squeaks and giggles. It soon fades and we are left collapsed on the tiled veranda looking at the stars.

"I missed this" Flora whispered.

"Me too… Flora, I never got to say I was sorry." I reply back in a hushed voice to.

"You did what you had to do, I am just glad your back… now I think it's time to go to bed."

I still can't sleep, I feel tired , my body aches actually but my mind is more alive then energy right now. Buzzing at any thought on Cronus, Magic council, Sky, Sky ,Sky ,Sky ….. Sky. It won't stop. A squeaking sound comes from the main room and I flinch. I instinctively grab my knife under my mattress,( I put there , before going to bed). I walk silently out the dorm room door, approaching the living room.

A shadow figure appears swaying almost in the dark. I flick the light on ready to pounce but stop short when I realise who it is, guttered actually.

"Sky, What the hell, I could have stabbed you to death." I hiss from the unwanted surprise.

"Sorry, Bloom for your inconvenience." He mumbles almost and continues to sway a bit and walking in un-straight way. He walks past me to stand near the couch.

"What are you doing her at 3 o'clock in the morning." I say while looking at the clock on the wall.

" I just wanted to see you, … Oh! Wait this is inappropriate because I'm not your boyfriend anymore." He says in a mock surprise, agitating me even more.

"Why are you acting like a dick?" I say back mad, not to loud so I don't wake anyone up.

"I'm acting like a dick, how about Cronus with all that evil stuff" He holds down a hiccup ."Oh no! what about you and the crap you're doing these days, maybe your just as bad , what ever,s happening with you."

I try to remain calm, but anger is flaring up and I am doing whatever I can to contain it. I am about to lose it when Sky pulls a skinny silver bottle from his jeans and takes a swig before screwing the lid back on.

"Are you drunk?" I hiss, realizing what Brandon had told me earlier. Sky flops on the couch, and takes in his surroundings with glassy eyes.

"Has that always been there?" He lazily point to a pot plant at the corner of the room. I take a deep breath and walk over to him and sit next to him. I never really experienced drunk people before, or especially a drunk Sky.

"Sky…" I say genteelly, almost like talking to a child. He yanks his head around and lazily looks at me. he shifts so now his body his facing me , and he leans in closer and tilts his head when going to my neck and planning a wet kiss on it.

"Sky what are you doing." I say trying to move myself when another kiss is being plastered on my neck.

"Just trying to show how much I love you" He whispers and moves to my jawbone. I try again to move but Sky holds me still.

"Sky, get off me… Sky" I wince when breaking free and looking at him again.

"How did you get here?" I ask, straitening up.

"From that weird pod portal, portal pod… no pod…" He trails off.

"Just wait a minute, okay." I say before getting off the couch and head for my room.

"I miss you Bloom,… " I hear him whisper under his breath and my heart nearly melts, knowing I did this to him.

I have to secretly borrow Flora's phone to phone up Brandon. It rings for a while when a tired yawn reaches the other end.

"Flora…" Brandon says, another yawn escaping him.

"No , its Bloom" I say , in a hushed voice.

"Bloom… What's wrong, is everything okay, Stella-" Brandon seems more awake now.

"Everything's fine, well not really." I mutter, craning my neck to check on Sky .

"Well, what's up, because its better be important , it's fricking 3am and I have training tomorrow.", I'm guessing Brandon's not a morning person

"Its Sky."

"Wait what, his he there with you?" He asks confused.

"Yes, he came here about 5 minutes ago, drunk off his ass."

"How did he even get there?"

"Look that's not the point, what do I do? he tried to kiss me and stuff and I don't want to get angry, well because…"

"Bloom, I understand…. Arrrh , I'll come and get him, just give me five minutes."

"Thanks Brandon."

I hang up the phone and go back to Sky, I see him about to take another swig of whatever he is drinking. I race over and rip it out off his hand.

"That's enough Sky, okay" I say frustrated.

" What gives you the right to take that from me now." He says back annoyed. My body tenses with frustration of being in this situation.

"Because I care about you." I say sitting in the arm chair across from him. His eyeing me , in a almost threatening way , I have never seen before.

"Oh, so you do care…." Sky says with a twisted smile.

"Sky why did you come here … hugh?"

"Why do you think Bloom"

"Sky, you have no idea how sorry I am , but we can't be together." I rush out in complete annoyance now, waiting for Brandon to come.

"Would you stop saying sorry, all the time, do you even love me, is that the reason."

"I did this because I love you." It just came out , his eyes brighten at this and I regret what I said. Luckily at that moment Brandon walks in.

" Hey Buddy what ya doing here." He says, with a enlightening smile as he approaches Sky. Sky's eyes remain cold and focused on mine.

"I don't know anymore" he says coldly, his eyes finally leave mine and he gets up next o Brandon but wobbles instantly.

"Wooow , okay lets get you back" Brandon says slumming Sky's arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, Brandon have you noticed that before." Sky mumbles wile pointing back to the same pot plant as Brandon drags him out the door. I sigh of relief but its replaced by guilt. It's for the best I keep telling myself, and it's not your fault if Sky decides to drink his problems away, Isn't it?

I still hold the silver flask and decide to take a whiff of the smell but nearly gag at how strong it is. I head back to my room, hide the flask under my mattress and try once gain to fall asleep, wondering what tomorrow could bring.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long awaited update, you guys seem pretty excited about a sequel so what do you want it to be about? I have some ideas but would love to hear yours.**

**Promise to update soon**


	38. Chapter 38

(Nobody's POV)

Sky's head feels like his brain had been replaced by a rock. It's throbbing and he has to hold it when he gets up from his bed. Sky looks around confused about his surroundings_. When the hell did I get here_, he thought.

Brandon is already awake and has just come back from his training. He is hanging out with the rest of the guys in the main part of their dorm. Sky hobbles out of his room to see his friends.

"Hey , when did you get back" Heilia says, before getting up from his seat to greet him, the rest of the guys do the same, with handshakes. But Brandon remains sitting at the table, not paying much attention.

"Yeah, I …ah got back late last night … I think" He mumbles the last part in confusion.

"Well Codartorta's on a rampage, and he and he has a billion questions for you, so just lay low around here." Timmy adds.

"Well we better go, catch you later Sky." Riven says as the guys all head out, except for Brandon who gets up the second the door is shut.

"Do you remember what you we're doing last night." Brandon says in frustration approaching Sky.

"Do you mind filling me in" Sky says with a grunt, as his head continues to throb.

"You're unbelievable Sky." Brandon huffs out and shakes is heas, which grates on Sky's nerves.

"What?"

"You can't even remember what you did last night. I told you to take it easy with the licker and I get a frickin' phone call at frickin' 3am from Bloom, saying your drunk off your ass trying to kiss her and who knows what else. Does that ring a bell Sky.?" Bandon gets out in frustration at his friend. He had known for a while about Sky's , almost alcohol problem but now it seems it is getting worst.

Sky's memories starts to piece some of this information together but it doesn't make a clear image. All of a sudden he feels embarrassed, frustrated and annoyed with himself especially the part about Bloom.

"Brandon, I'm sorry_-"

"Look, I know you were upset and you had your reasons, but promise me you won't do something like that again, especially in Bloom's condition." Brandon says more gently. Sky's realises his situation with Bloom again, he only hoped it was a dream. His heart sinks and feels lost.

"Fine" He sighs and nods to his friend, before heading back to his room for some much needed rest for his hang over. He's still hurting as well from losing Bloom… again.

(Bloom POV)

It happened this morning, when things couldn't get any worse.

_"Stella, thank you but I said I didn't want any breakfast." I say as Stella forcefully hands me the toast and strawberries she snuck out of the dining hall._

_"Hey, you better eat that, firstly because that took a lot of effort to get that out for you and secondly you're looking a little pale, you haven't eaten in days." Stella remarks a she sits on the couch next to me. With a sigh I take a strawberry. At first its sweet and I enjoy it , but soon becomes bitter and tasteless. I make myself eat it though, knowing I needed my strength._

_All the girls sit around the couch area, when Tecna makes a hologram screen to show us the midday news. It starts off as it usually does, the news team even makes up stupid statements about the 'Shade'. But during the broadcast the signal is cuts and the screen changes to something else. It's a bit grainy but I know that face._

_"I am sorry to interrupt this program but I have some news of my own to share. "The woman in the dark purple hood says eerily. She drags someone in front of her and places a dagger at their throat._

_"Is that…" Stella begins._

_"Griffin" Musa says with wide eyes. I feel myself get closer to the screen, I am nearly face to face with Cronus._

_"See here" Cronus yanks on Griffins hair and she grunts." The head mistress of Cloud tower, Griffin she thought she defeated me with this exact dagger."_

_Cronus sickly smiles as she points her eyes at the metallic blade ,and pushes it closer to Griffins throat._

_"So, we all know what I want and if anyone gets in my way … well" At that exact moment Cronus slices the Dagger against Griffin's throat. She drops to the ground and I can't look away when I see the blood pooling from her. The room I sit in is filled with gasps and denials of No's._

_"But something I want most… or something I want back is still out there, she is still out there." Cronus comes closer to the screen and her cape flows over the body of the once head mistress of Cloud Tower._

_"Bloom, If you come find me, I might just let your friends live and anyone else that means something to you. You have 10 hours. see you soon." _

_The screen goes fuzzy and back to the news where everyone is buzzing in the studio and things are getting out of hand. Tecna switches the hologram screen off. We sit in silence; I am the first to get up._

_"Bloom , don't even think about it." Flora starts._

_"What am I supposed to do Flo, who knows what she is cable of, for Christ sakes she just killed someone ,she just killed Griffin."_

_"I know Bloom but we have to think this through." Layla says worried._

_"There's no 'we' in this." I say softly._

_"Are you crazy, do you think we are letting you go there by yourself?" Stella screams._

_"She wants me, none of your are getting involved in my problem, every time you help me ,someone gets hurt."_

_"But this isn't just your problem Bloom." Musa stands now and we are eye to eye." This is all of our problems, she threatens our realms, don't think you are doing this alone, if we want to fight, we fight, we fight with you and we fight for you." _

_Musa's eyes glassine with water and she almost looks like she is about to cry. Before she wipes her eyes dry and looks away._

_"Bloom, we just got you back…" Musa says quietly. My heart drops and I feel so guilty. I am so blind that I forgot about my friends. The fact I am willing to leave them behind like that frightens me, that's not what the old Bloom would have done._

_"Musa, your right, I'm sorry" I say gently and place a hand on her shoulder._

_"Me too, for being a bitch." She says with a cheeky grin I missed from her._

_"No need to apologize." I laugh at and I give her a reassuring hug, that moment is gone when reality sets on again._

_"Winx" the word sounds so foreign, but is comforting." So, ah, I guess if your all in." I say, unsure, but the all stand and nod. _

Now I sit alone in my room, Flora told me Kiko has gone back to earth with my parents so I was left with no companion. The rest of the girls went to get supplies, we leave in one hour. Tecna and Faragonda are trying to figure out where Cronus is.

I feel so over whelmed by different emotions. I am scared though that I might lose control today. What if Cronus does something to cause me to cross over to this new angry side and I can't ever get back? What if I fail the test?

But what bugs me the most is the fact the Cronus said, _something I want back _. It obvious she is taking about the Dragon fire but I never knew she had it before. Something doesn't make sense about the whole deal about her.

"Bloom" I hear my name and whip around from sitting on the bed. Nabu stands there looking worried.

"Nabu, did you find her." I ask, pleading in my voice that he did.

"Yes, but you won't believe where she is hiding." He says and walks across the room.

"What?, where?"

"Sparks, Bloom." Nabu says calmly.

"Why would she be there, that makes no sense are you sure, Nabu." I ask frantic, my head confused for a moment.

"Postive ,think about it Bloom, it's a dead planet no one would want to go there , its frozen and only powerful people can stay there for long periods of time." He reasons with me its true and logical but it still doesn't make sense.

"I know, but there are plenty of dead plants, her own home is one why not just got there-" I stop mid-sentence and realize something. _Her home_, pierces start to fall into place, I know exactly who she is.

"Bloom, what's wrong " Nabu asks concerned and comes closer.

"Her home.." I mumble."Nabu where is she in Sparks."

"The only place that still stands the palace." Nabu replies.

"Where abouts in the palace?" I ask trying to get as much information as possible. Nabu however stands frozen.

"Nabu" I say again, he tenses and he looks over my shoulder, I whip my head around and my heart stops.

"Sky what you are doing here?" I ask, agitated and panicked by what he has or hasn't heard.

"Where you just talking to –" Sky starts , his face confused, is eye brows furrowed together..

"None of your business." I hiss and I go to the door where he stands to get out. But Sky grabs my wrists and yanks me back onto the room. I feel angry all of a sudden

"How are you talking to Nabu," Sky hisses back, eyeing me.

"It's complicated, so please just leave me alone." I say breaking my wrist free.

"Is he still here." Sky says. I look around and see Nabu in the corner of the room.

"Make sure he doesn't tell anyone….. And Bloom be strong." He says and vanishes through the wall.

"I will" I say and look back at Sky who looks at me like a crazy person, trying to figure something out.

"Hes gone now, but he wants to make sure you keep this a secret" I say loud and clear. Sky says nothing and I walk away back to my bed.

"So, if you can see …. So he's like you isn't he , he can come back like you did." Sky says interested.

"Yes" I sigh and hold my head.

"So when is he coming back, I mean you did and he has been gone before you so shouldn't he be-"

" I don't know Sky, God what do you want , why are you even in my room." I say frustrated at him for some reason that comes from nowhere.

"If you must know I have come to apologize for last night." He raises his voice to.

"Well you could have done that on the ship when we are on our way to Cronus." I huff out. I then shove my hand under the mattress and dig out Sky's flask.

"Oh, and don't forget this." I say back annoyed and shove the flask at his chest. He grunts and takes it has I walk out the room.

I take a deep breath before I do this, it time to face the facts that I might only have a couple hours to live as me so why hide. I place one hand on the door knob and twist it open.

People literally freeze in the hallway when they see me. Jaws drop open in shock and gasps escape each mouth. I even notice some of the other seniors ,some I know talk with their friends. Probably wondering if they should do something. Wizgiz walks past and smiles at me and I smile back. He only realizes after he has past me that I should not be there so I speed up and make it to Faragonda's office.

When I get there the Winx club and Specialists (except for Sky) have assembled , including Saladin, Griselda and Faragonda, who looks very upset. Stella notices me from the discussion there are having and looks mad when our eyes meet.

"Bloom , what are you doing" She hisses , trying to be quiet but it doesn't work ,everyone turns around to see me.

"I know where Cronus is" I say walking up to the crowed and looking at Saladin's face, which seems uncomfortable by my presence.

"She's in Sparks" I say simply, everyone looks confused. I know exactly why she's there but this is between me and Cronus.

"And how do you know that" Riven smirks. I want to tell the truth but come up with something else.

"Well she's in the place, last time we were there I recognised something that Cronus was near , it took me awhile to place it." I say with confidence. Hoping they don't sniff out the lie.

"Well" Fragonda gets out from here seat." If that s the case we must go there , Bloom I think it wise for you to say put-"

"No, Mrs F the only reason why this is happening is because of me, She wants me and I am ready to end this once and for all." I say flaring up in energy ready to go fight. Sky walks in and joins the group, no flask in hand.

"I know Bloom , but in your condition I think it's safer–" Faragonda starts again before I butt in.

"For who" I yell, I hate all this talk about my 'conditions', people tip toeing around me." We all know I am bond to explode at some point, It's just a matter of time. I know what I am cable of, but I rather put that anger out on the enemy then end up hurting you…. I've made up my mind and I am going to Sparks whether you like or not."

I take a deep breaths and everyone is staring at me, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and glance around to the mirror Faragonda has at the far corner of her office. My blue eyes have turned fiery orange and I blink a few times and it's gone. I look back and bow my head, when I see the faces of fear, pity and hurt.

"We have five hours until Cronus timer is up , we better get going." Tecna adds we all agree and head to the ship.

**Well, I am so sorry for the late update, but busy busy busy and stressed with school. I hope you enjoyed that I have written the last few chapters and they hopefully will be coming soon , after editing. But because it is nearly holidays for me, I have time to right a sequel .But…. I need ideas, I have a few but I first of all want your ideas and I want to know what you want. So please tell me, don't be you guys.**


	39. Chapter 39

(Bloom POV)

I stare at nothing in particular. Just at the haze of snow we now pass in my long forgotten planet. Its strange to ever think that this land had life. That I was born to rule it. We have half an hour before we make it to the castle, and I get more nervous by the second. My eyes changing colour was I sign I am starting to lose control again, which isn't good. I just pray it I don't end up like Cronus, but there is every possibility I will.

We land soon in the remote snow, and in front of a mound that shapes a castle. Its covered up again by snow , but you can still see fragments of the castle peeking through the blizzard.

I look to my left and see a suited up Sky ready, eager for battle but at the same time calm. I always admired that about him, the fact he would never really panic.

"You ready" He says adjusting his fighter glove.

"Yep" I say back simply and I put my black hoodie on and have already placed the knives in my boots and waist.

" Bloom , don't do anything stupid" He says calmly.

"Like what, stick a sword though me." I say trying to crack a joke, but it turns out more cruel then funny.

"I mean it, I know when you hide things from people. You know something about Cronus that you haven't told anyone about." Sky leans in when he says this. I hate how he can read me like a book.

"Well what I have to do is between me and Cronus, I have to finish this."

"Bloom, just remember your never alone no matter what you do, just don't push people away because you need them just as much as they need you."

The way he says it, is so genuine, I find it hard to be mad at him for a while. I am about to say something back , I don't know what ,but a crash on the ship throws us off our feet and we crash in to the wall.

"What the hell was that!" Sky curses as we scrabble to our feet. I hear the creepy chattering outside and remember them all too well.

"Ice Crabs" I say and another blast hits our ship and we are ready this time and hold our ground.

"Bloom we have to get out now." Sky yells. I nod and we run to the exit and already see everyone ready. The Winx have transformed and The Specialists are all geared up . Faragonda and Griselda stand together and Saladin and Cordatorta seem ready for a fight also.

"We need to fight off the Ice Crabs while we go find Cronus" Faragonda says sternly over the sound of the wind, chattering, knocking and banging.

"Mrs F I am coming with you" I say loudly.

"No you will help the others –" Faragoda begins.

"But Mr F-"

"That's and order Bloom" She says very strictly and she glares into my eyes and I nod, knowing that I will have too betray her, which I don't want to do. There's a practically large bang that quakes the door and we all nearly get knocked off our feet.

"Now, Open the doors now" Brandon yells and when it is, the cold makes me feel like an ice statue . I place my googles on and so does everyone else. The first ice crab leaps and jumps into the ships but soon turns to snowflakes when Saladin blazes it with his staff. That's when the fight begins.

Ice crabs keep coming out from no wear and everywhere. I pull a knife from my boot and jab it into an oncoming creature's neck. It's been 5 minutes or an hour, I can't tell but I have to move now. I sweep myself under the oncoming Crab and split his ice belly in half and continue running towards the front doors of the castle.

"Bloom" I hear Faragonda yell in anger has she must have seen me run. I make it to the doors with much needed strength; I pull it open and shut. When it's closed again you can't hear the chaos outside anymore, which is strange.

"It's good to see you Bloom." A cold voice echoes through the main room. The golden laced steps are huge and the railings are twisted in intricate shapes and patterns of wood. Although, the rest of the castle also looks shabby and dark.

"I know what you want" I say back as I walk up the stairs and flinch at every unknown sound that echoes in this place. I turn down the dark corridor and walk surprisingly calm down it.

"So do I have to take it from you Bloom" She says a she laughs. I hear her voice and it comes from the large room at the end of the large corridor. I see a flicker of light from this very large room. I get to the door way and it's the ballroom. It's rounded and has white marble pillars lining around the ballroom floor. There's a split of them straight ahead and I see two thrones or red velvet and silvery gold. On one of them sits a hooded figure.

"I suppose not … Jade" I hiss. Her head shoots up and she leaves her seat from the throne and strides my way.

"I suppose you figured it out then." She hisses back. She comes closer and I am about to thrash her with my dagger but she makes it fly out of my hand. She then, with her power shoves me across the room and I hit a pillar with a scream. Pain shoots up from my body just as much as anger.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for this Bloom." She screams, as I try to get to my feet." Over 70 years"

She kicks me in the stomach and sends me across the room nearer to the centre. I groan and lift my head to see her come near. She crouches in front of me.

"After I lost control of the Dragon Fire all those years ago, it still was in me, but they took it from me. Soon I searched for power to get it back; I become the criminal who stole the planets Essences one by one. Kind of like you .But then again I was defeated; I had to hide for ten years in the dark until I heard of the new baby Princess of Sparks being born. A few weeks later, after the Ancestoial Witches came and turned this place into a blizzard, The Dragon fire mysteriously disappeared."

She grabs my face and I try to break free with my hand but she twists it. I scream and she smiles.

"You look like your mother." She says gently with her hand, sweeping her fingers across my cheek" Do you want to know why your sisters a ghost, just a spirit."

I glare at her with my eyes, I feel blood trickle from my forehead, the pain is becoming too much and I can't adjust my arm so it seizes.

"I thought your mother had kept the Dragon Fire safe with you sister Daphne, obviously not so I guess there was no use for here anymore."

"You-" I get angry and finally yank my other hand up and slap her in the face. Her head shoots to the side but she brings it back but her eyes have turned to the orange fire red that mine can become. She grabs my throat and starts pulling me up.

"For 16 years I was on earth watching you, waiting for your powers to come, and then that Solarian sunshine came along and you slipped through my fingers, I just needed to wait for the right moment and I think I have waited long enough." She hisses and now my feet dangle in the air and I frantically pull at her hand around at my throat as I choke for breath.

"So , Bloom shall we do this the easy way or the hard way, Its time I got my power back." She slams me back down, her cape even whooshes back from the air of the impact of me being crushed on the marble. It cracks and I am not surprised if my back has done the same.

"You're not getting it Cronus, never" I say trying to be strong but it comes out weak.

"Bloom, it's for the best , you might not even be yourself if you walk out of here alive, I promise it won't hurt." She says as she towers over me. He hand extends back and the dagger I had, flies into her grasp.

"No " I whisper and try to crawl away , grunting at the pain it costs me. But Cronus pulls me back and flips me so I am on my back again. I try to use my power but it doesn't respond, I curse in my head and try with all my might but I feel no energy.

Cronus grabs my throat and applies unbearable pressure so my hands latch on to her one. Her eyes are fiery orange and I think it's the last thing I will ever see when she lifts the blade in the air and is about to bring it down. But a shadow throws her across the room and I gasp and cough from the fact I can breathe again.

I look over and my heart might burst. Cronus is getting to her feet blocking my view of this shadow person. I notice though the Red Fountain uniform and I scramble to my feet and race over as I get a metre away from Cronus and my savour on the floor, a strangled cry comes from my lips.

Sky lies on the cold ice marble, the dagger meant for me is imbedded in his side and he already looks lifeless. His face is turned the other way so I can't see for sure.

That trigger for my 'condition' is pulled and I don't want to control it anymore. I feel my anger begin to burn with in me and my power wants to work for me.

I lift my hands and throw a fire ball at her, which sends her tumbling backwards. She scrambles to her feet, her eyes the same as mine and she tries to attack back. She misses and I race over to her grab her by her throat and shove her against the pillar. Her head hits it, sending a crack through the marble.

"There it is" Cronus says in a croaky voice" where the same Bloom, we're both royals of Sparks, we have the same blood. Don't you get that, I knew you couldn't control it."

"Be quiet" I scream I and it echoes through the ballroom.

"When I saw my parents get killed, that was the thing that flicked the switch for me. Its that simple Bloom, no more pain, nothing just let it go" She says with a sick smile as I continue to choke her against the pillar. I have thoughts of doing things more twisted then anything I would have ever thought. I try to fight back against my power but the pain in doing that, it's too much. I try again but fail.

"Do it then, Kill me… Kill me!" She screams and I have this urge to do it but a glance over to the ballroom floor. I see Sky, the one person who never saw me like this. The one who always so the old me , the real me ,not matter what I ended up doing, not matter if I hurt him. I try again to fight the urge and the pain is unbearable but I scream and close my eyes and push the thoughts out of my head.

All of a sudden the air I breathe feels lighter again. My thoughts morph into my own. I glare back at Cronus who now does what I did . Clutching to my hand at her throat.

"No, you couldn't of …." she mutters as my hold on hers falters." How?" she hisses.

"Because I we might have the same blood, but we don't have the same heart." I say and knock her head hard on the pillar and she falls unconscious. I make sure she is completely out, when I realize the shock waiting for me on my right.

I run over to Sky , still on the ground , the dagger in his side and blood blotching on his uniform.

" Please God , NO!" I say and I turn him and rest him on my lap on my knees. He's cold, and I wipe the blond strands of hair off his face and his eyes remain closed. He looks dead.

"Wake up Sky, come on" I say shaking him and kissing his cheeks. The tears start pouring and I can't stop.

"I need you, please, please…. I love you" I sob and rock him back and forth, holding on tight has if to keep him alive.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please just wake up, I'm not leaving again I promise" I wail and rest my forehead on his. I don't know what to do; I guess I am in shock or something. Everything's happening too fast and I can't act.

"Help, someone. Please!" I scream out from the middle of the ballroom. I still cradle his body on my lap. I hear rushed footsteps and I look frantically up and try to see down the Corridor.

"Bloom" Someone yells, it sounds like Brandon.

"I'm in here " I scream back and look back to Sky, for some reason thinking he will just wake up.

Brandon appears first through the darkness at the door. He falters and I stare at him and I think he is trying to keep it together to, not knowing what to do either. Flora, Stella and Timmy appear next and become confused at Brandon stopping but soon realize. Stella and Flora gasp.

Flora runs over to me and Sky, and I continue to cry. Flora , still in her fairy form gets on her knees as she places her fingers at Sky's pulse of is neck.

"Flora, I don't know what to do-" I cry and go in to hysteria. Flora grabs my face with her hands at makes me look at her.

"Bloom, sweetie, he's alive okay, we need to get him out of here now." Flora hushes me and I nod like a child trying to calm myself down. Flora yanks the dagger out of his side and places her hand on the stab wound. She mumbles something as the others come racing towards us. After that everything is a blur of Timmy creating a portal to the ship for Sky and Flora. Faragonda and Saladin making sure Cronus stays unconscious. Having to find Griffin's body. I passed my test but feel like I failed at the same time, _what was the point if Sky doesn't live_, goes through my head.


	40. Chapter 40

(Bloom POV)

I have never been more anxious in my life, after defeating Cronus I turned myself in to the Magic's Council. I told them what happened and I think they understood, but I still have to have my punishment. I still have to work on getting Hogan out of Omega but once I am free again, I'll try.

At the moment I sit in my dorm room with the girls, I am on the verge of crying every minute that passes by. The last four days I was distracted by the endless trails and cases that I went through with the council but know it's all I can think about. Sky.

Erendor hates me even more. At the meetings he was either, Bringing me down on my case , glaring at me or always checking with his right hand man for news on Sky. I haven't heard anything and it keeps me on edge. A couple of hours ago Heilia rang, false alarm, but I had never been so excited and terrified in my life.

"Bloom, you hungry?" Stella asks, holding my hand as she sits next to me on my bed, Flora beside me and Layla beside her. Tecna and Musa sit on the floor in front.

"No, it probably will come back up" I say , trying to smile, but nervously start tapping my leg up and down.

"Bloom can I ask you something." Tecna asks. I shoot my head up and nod.

"How did you work out Cronus was Jade?"

"Well' I sigh deeply" Well… I don't really know , things just started piecing themselves together. The fact she knew what I was going through. Her eyes, her power, she being on Sparks. But what got me was when she said she wanted my power back, well her power back, the Dragon fire, I guess she became twisted and didn't come back to her real self….That's a relative I won't miss."

"Wow" Musa says in ore.

"Yeah, I just wish I stopped her sooner…." I mumble and that distraction of the question is gone and I remember Sky in my arms.

"Bloom , it's not your fault" Flora sternly says and squizzes my hand.

"If I hadn't-" I start to say.

"Bloom believe me , playing the blame game will go on forever, we could blame the whole universe for what happened. Sky did what he did to protect you and you would have done the same thing." Layla says back, trying to comfort me.

"I know…. But what if he doesn't make it, because of me" I sob and the tears slip down my cheeks. Flora wraps her arms around me and rocks me back and forth. A phone rings outside in the lounge area.

"Sorry that's mine, I'll go get it " Stella says quietly as she leaves through the door to pick up her phone. We sit in silence for a bit until Stella comes running and screaming back in, which startles me from the peace.

"Bloom he's awake" She shrieks with a smile.

"What" I ask in disbelief.

"Sky , He's alright, he wants to see you." Stella says and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I smile and hold my hand to my heart feeling one less burden to carry.

"Okay , I just have to ask Faragonda permission first and she will have to run it by the council, you know I'm leaving tomorrow." I remind them.

"Well chop, chop babe you haven't got long." Musa adds as she gets up with Tecna. I say good bye to the girls and head to Faragonda's office. I knock once on the door and she lets me enter.

"Bloom, I just heard about Sky, and before you need to ask I ran it by the council and you are allowed to go see him." Faragonda reassures me. I smile at her authority and organisation. She's like a grandmother I never really had.

"Thanks Ms F that means a lot, if it's not too much trouble may I ask for one more thing." I say and she gestures a hand for me to sit down on the seat in front of her desk.

"Before I go to M.Y.A. J.(Magical Young Adults Juvenile) camp I would also like to see my parents, on earth that is."

She smiles and bows her head.

"Of course Bloom, I will make arrangements for you to do that…before you get going Bloom, I know the past couple days have been demanding , but I just would like to thank you on your efforts to defeat Cronus." She says with a smile before clearing her throat." Even if it meant defying my orders."

"Oh, about that" I cringe. "Ms. F , I'm really sorry about that, I just needed to-"

"Bloom, I understand, I only wished you had told me about Cronus's true identity"

"I would have, I just wasn't sure myself, and to be honest I didn't want to believe it."

"I am very sorry Bloom….now you better get going." She says with a reassuring smile. I get up from my seat and I am about to walk out of the room when I turn.

"Thank you Ms. F for everything… and I am sorry about Griffin, I know you were close."

"Thank you Bloom" She sighs" I only hope she is in a better place now."

I smile and exit ready or not to go to Eraklyon.

On the ship ride there I have a squad of guards that eye me, I am not planning to make a move but the Magic Council said it was precaution , and these days I am willing to prove anything to make them trust me again.

I have mixed emotions about seeing Sky. He wanted to see me, I mean he saved my life ,I owe this. I don't know what to say to him. I know he will be angry with me about me breaking up with him. I feel ridiculous now in a way that I ever did, but if I didn't pass my test it would have been for the best.

I walk through the big doors of the Eraklyon place , last time I did it, it was for very different circumstances. Only a couple of guards escort me through the castle. When we reach Sky's room I see Erendor and Samara standing outside. I become a bundle of nerves and butterflies and I don't really want to deal with Sky's parents right now.

"Your majesties" I say gently while bowing and look back up to see Erendor to give me a grunt. Normally, if he did that I would have slashed him with a knife but , I guess I'm used to it now, and I have guards behind me watching my every move. Samara however pats her husband on the chest hard enough to make him realize she is not pleased with his behaviour .

"Bloom , You may go through if you like right now" Samara says kindly , I thank her and she makes sure the guards don't follow me into the room. I carefully and slowly open the big white polished doors and close them behind me softly when I enter the room.

I slowly turn around to, not knowing what to expect. I walk a bit closer to the bed. It 's king size with a thick satin blue doona and gold and blue embellished pillows. And in the midst of all that is Sky, he's probed up on his back with a pillow, his left arm in a sling and looking a little paler then usual.

His eyes flutter open and I stare at him for a while, right into his eyes. I am so relieved to see him okay, I just can't help it, but just stare. A few days ago I thought he was dead and now I get to look into those eyes again. I feel guilty and wish I can take a lot back but I know not everything can go back to normal.

It seems like forever, us just staring at each other, me becoming self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Hey "He says quietly , breaking the silence.

"Hey" I say back, not knowing how to act or what to say. Another half a minute passes and Sky noticeably rolls his eyes and lifts up his right arm with a smirk.

"Do I get a hug at least?" He says with a smile. Tears leave my eyes and I don't care if what I heard was in my head I race over to him. I hug him, around his neck and shoulders, careful not to hurt his arm in the sling.

"Why did you do it" I sniff and mummer as I still hug him and kiss his cheeks and forehead all over " Why?"

"Because I love you" He says softly against my ear before he kisses it" I couldn't let her do that , I could never lose you again Bloom, you're not replaceable."

"Neither are you. " I sniff again and find my composure and sit on his bed and pull away from the hug. I softly tuck his long strands of is blond hair away from his face and behind his ears.

"How are you feeling?" I say, even though it's a silly question to ask in his condition, but still.

"Alive…it hurts every now and again " He says placing a hand on his side. I put my hand over it and carefully let my power drain through his hand and an orangey glow comes from his side. He sucks in a breath and I feel his stare on me when I concentrate on easing the pain.

"Is that better " I ask with a smile and he shifts his body a bit and nods.

"Bloom your amazing you know- Wait, does this mean you…" He trails off. I nod with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I guess It does " I say and he intertwines my fingers with his over his lap." No more anger management problems"

"How'd you do it?" He asks gently and plays with my fingers.

"I did it because of you" I say softly. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

" Cronus tried to make me flip the switch but , you always said you saw the old me ,the real me, and I know that she was stronger then this person that took over for so long." I whisper.

He smiles and brings his hand to the back of my neck and pushes me closer to his face and our lips lock to each other. I missed this, and I feel a warmth I haven't felt in a long time from this, something over powering and invigorating.

" Can you stay?" He asks , his eyes full of hope. I cringe and begin to dive into the whole story of the trails and ever thing. I tried to skip over the part where his father talked about me being sent away or locked up, but Sky knew all too well his father hated me.

"-So, I have to go to this M.Y.A.J camp for two months, that's the '_Shades_' punishment" I say with a hopeless laugh. Sky doesn't look happy.

"Bloom, did my father make you do this?" He questions, his face looking awfully serious which I giggle at.

"No, I chose to, while I'm there I get to catch up on the 1 and a half terms of study I missed out so I can go straight back into school with the Winx, so I can graduate with them. I just think I need some time to clear my head and all, besides I hear the food is great." I crack a joke, and Sky smiles with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, I'm guessing they have no phone calls either" He asks rubbing circles with his thumb on my hand, I shake my head in response.

"Well, two months. " He whispers.

"Two months' I whisper back.

There's a knock on the door and I sigh deeply knowing my time is up. I look back to Sky's face and his eyes are practically begging me to stay. I kiss him on the lips again and the side of his mouth.

"I love you" I whisper , I give him one last peck , get up from the bed and wave good bye.

I stand at my front steps , trying to get myself to knock on the door. It's been about a 5 minute debate in my head wether to do this or not. I might put them in danger or open a bigger wound. But they deserve to know I am alive.

Three taps on the door and I hear the shuffling of who I am guessing is my mum coming to the door, and I become flush and panic about how she will react. She swings the door open and she has a bright smile on her face but it changes when she sees my face. She covers her mouths and a cry comes from her and I see her begin to shake.

"Bloom" she says loudly, she removes her hand and steps out the house and places both her hands on my cheeks cupping my face and brush my bangs out the way.

"Yeah, It's me Mom" I whisper holding her hand on my face . I begin to cry and so does she wraps me up like a present in her arms and I hold her just as tightly , I missed her so much.

"Vanessa what's going on' I hear my father says as I surprisingly watch as uses crutches to get himself to the door way only to freeze and nearly stumble when seeing me. I race around my mum and help him. He looks at me almost like I am a stranger and then smiles and holds my face to.

"Bloom , No it can't be." He says and I awkwardly hug him around the crutches as I laugh of happiness.

It took convincing but I finally explained to my parents as much as I cold about where I was going and why , but I promised I would be back, and I will be.

**Last chapter , but I have uploaded the epilogue at the same time.**


	41. Epiloge

(Sky's POV)

"Sky, I have told you before, you are the future King of Eraklyon, you may not leave your duties whenever you desire" My father ridicules me. He's been like this the past hour and my mother has had not much luck either, even though she wishes me to stay to.

"Father, I'm not just leaving, last week I made it pretty clear I was going away for 3 days , I cleared my schedule , its done ,I'm leaving." I say, repeating myself for the 50th time. I finish packing my toothbrush and put it in my sports bag before zippering it up.

"This, isn't right, you are not even fully healed from your injuries, you are staying put." My father demands and I am nearly beyond frustrated at this point.

"Look, Father I know this isn't about me leaving, it's about why, you hating Bloom is your problem. You have your reasons for disliking her, but just accept the fact I am with her. And I hope my own Father can give her a second chance."

"That girl, that princess is dangerous, you should not have anything to do with her, she has a massive target on her back, no family, no riches or a planet to rule, what type of girl is that for our kingdom."

"Your right father, Bloom is a princess, with no planet or no one to rule but she is more worthy of her title then anyone I have ever met , and I am going to see her now." I finish. My father surprisingly doesn't say anything. His eyes are cold and fixed on mine but he remains silent. I grab my bag, and walk past him, out of my bedroom doors, ready to go to earth.

Its been two long months. First of all the fact it took about a month before I was aloud, or I don't want to admit, could get out of my bed. My arm healed pretty quickly. Flora helped with her healing power, it hurt but it took less time to mend. I hanged out with Brandon though; he got me back up and running during the second month. He would hear from Stella, who heard from Faragonda that Bloom was doing fine at that camp.

Vanessa , Blooms mum ,called me last week about me staying over at their place on earth for a couple of nights during Blooms first week back. She sounded very happy on the telephone. I guess that would be for anyone who's long lost daughter came back to her.

I make it to Gardenia, knocking on the front door. Vanessa opens the door and has a wide grin, she wipes her hands on her plaid apron.

"Sky, its good to see you again." She says , as she hugs me . I try to back but it's awaked to with my sports bag in one hand.

"You to Vanessa" I say back as she lets go, she leads me into the house to the dining room. It's strange last time I was here it was at Bloom's funeral. It stirs good and bad memories , but knowing Bloom is somewhere around here makes it better.

"Ah, for if it isn't Sky" Mike says as he sits at the wooden table, slapping his newspaper down and getting up from his seat. It takes me a minute to realize that Mike should be in a wheel chair, and it must be clearly written on my face when Mike sees it.

"Yeah, physical therapy has got better on Earth I suppose, still a bit stiff but doctors say it will get better." Mike reassures, as he comes to shake my hand.

"Well, it's good to see you up and about, sir" I say with a grin. He chuckles, nods.

"Ah, Sky, we made up the spare room if you want to get settled in there." Vanessa says.

"Oh, yeah sure, thank you again Vanessa for letting me stay." I reply, trying to be polite as possible, eying around the house for Bloom.

"My pleasure Sky, it's up the stairs second door on your right." She tells me, I thank her and head up the stairs.

"Mike, why did you make him call you '_sir._'" I hear Vanessa quietly scold Mike from the kitchen.

"Because I would like some authority to a prince, no matter how little, any way I'm the father." Mike replies back, dignity in his words,

"Oh, Mike" She replies in a sigh. I can't help but laugh in my head at how ridiculous there small fights can be, when it comes to my parents it has to at least be about the kingdom.

After putting my stuff in the spare room, I walk down the hall and peer around the doorway of Blooms bedroom. It's still the same but ,no Bloom. I feel a bit anxious not knowing where she is, thinking she ran away again or was taken. But I remind myself _your being ridiculous _and head down the stairs back to Vanessa and Mike.

Vanessa is in the kitchen cooking away and Mike has put himself back on the dining room table, newspaper at hand.

"Ah, Vanessa " I say gently and she looks up from cutting what I am guessing are vegetables.

"I was just wondering where Bloom was?" I ask, her face has mixed emotions and I notice Mike look up from his newspaper.

"Oh she went out for a bit, I think just a walk, she should be back soon though" Vanessa replies back , chipper but still has that empty emotion in her face which confuses me.

"How is she?" A question I have been dying to ask. Vanessa sighs and puts her head down. She looks across at Mike and they share a sad look.

"She's Bloom" Vanessa says with a smile which soon fades." But… something missing, I don't know, she used to be very put together now she is all over the place. She is getting better Faragonda told us, The camp helped a lot but you can tell she's not the same… She daydreams a lot and you can see in her eyes it's not a happy memory. And the other day Mike dropped a glass and she looked terrified or ready to attack or something."

"Sky, Bloom hasn't told us a lot about what happened to her in the past few months she was gone. She doesn't talk about it, she says it for the best . You probably know more about what happened... If you could try and talk to her that would really help. Some nights she doesn't even sleep." Mike says, with a hint of frustration. I knew Bloom couldn't become a hundred percent herself again so quickly. But I know she can be herself, some day even not fully.

"Well , I'll try my best to, but Bloom wasn't really herself for a while but she was always just as stubborn" I say with a hint of a smile , which they return.

"She will always be stubborn …" Vanessa says." Look Sky, Dinners nearly ready and I think I know were Bloom is if you don't mind go getting her."

"Ah, sure where is she?"

When Vanessa had told me where Bloom was I was surprised, but then again not really. I guess it must be weird for her.

I hate the empty and eerily feeling you get when walking into one of these places. The feeling of someone watching you. I walk through the row upon rows of mowed grass and stones until I catch a glimpse of fiery red hair.

As I walk towards her I notice her hair is in a high messy bun, but her wispy curled bangs still shaping her face. Denim shorts and a red checked shirt is what she wears with white converse shoes. It's a change to see her in colour and I missed it. She sits crossed legged, day dreaming, but it looks more painful, just as Vanessa had described it.

I must have court her attention because she glances over in my direction. Her frowning face turns into a beaming smile as she gets up and I walk closer nearly where she was sitting. She wraps her arms around me. A familiar feeling I have been craving for a while now.

"Hey Beautiful" I say softly before I kiss the top of her head, her hair smells different a tropical scent mixed with grass.

"Hey" She says back as we pull apart. She is smiling uncontrollably at me and its contagious.

"When did you get here" She asks as I decide to loop my arms around her waist, bringing her closer again.

"I guess it was thirty minutes ago , I just dropped my stuff at your house." I reply back.

"Oh sorry, I would have been there when you got here … I just lost track of time." She says with an apology. I tell her it's okay before pulling away a bit and slowly walking past her to see where she was sitting seconds ago. The stone reads.

_Bloom Domino _

_15 December 1996- 27 August 2014_

_Beloved daughter and friend _

_The warmth to our fire, and the light of a leader_

I look upon those words, and smile of how true they really are. I never visited Blooms grave before, I couldn't bring myself to do it. As long as I didn't see it , it wouldn't mean it was real.

"Well…" I stammer, not knowing really what to say. " This must be strange for you…"

"Yeah…" She sighs.

"So, How was the camp?" I ask turning back around to see Bloom gazing back at me.

"It was fine. I caught up on school, lots of mental health checks but I was never alone though." She says with a smile, I notice though she is looking over my shoulder. Then it hits me.

"Nabu" I mumble, thinking out loud.

"Yep. And he says hey by the way." Bloom chuckles and placing her hands in her back pockets.

"So, you can still see him… is he still here or…" I question, feeling a bit out of it and slightly self-conscious now.

"No, he's gone now, and yeah I can still see him, There nearly kept me there for another two moths when one of the therapist found me talking to myself in my room." She replies.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't " I say back and walk back over to her and she wears a soft smile when she wraps her hands around my neck. Her eyes just sate into mine and there's a hidden emotion there I can't pin point.

"Bloom, are you okay?" I ask softly resting my forehead on hers, her eyes go down to the ground and, I know that she hates when I can read her.

"I just wished things could be different…." She whispers. "This year was supposed to be the best year at Alfea , because it was my last year and then all this happens-"

"Shh… Bloom I know that everyone wanted a different last year, and no matter what we do we can't change that" I calm her, I bring my hand to her chin and tilt her head up to look at me again." But we have so many more years to make the memories I know you wanted to make this year, besides this year isn't over yet, the past is the past and the future is the future… our future"

Her lips curl into a smile.

"Our future… I like the sound of that" She says softly, with a hint of a smirk. I lean in closer and place my lips on hers, I feel her guard being bought down and she falls into the moment losing the tenseness of her bones that I feel mainly these days. After a few minutes and releazing we are in a grave yard we pull apart.

"So where is our future going now?" She asks with a smile.

"Well we are going to your house and have dinner with your parents." I reply back, taking her hand and heading back to the main gate to exit this place.

"And after that….." She teases. I smile at her witty side that I haven't seen in so long.

"Well, let's just take it one day at a time" I say simply back, squeezing her hand reassuring her no matter what happens , or what the next day brings that somehow we will be together, the last year proved that.

_**The END**_

**Well my lovely's that's the end. I enjoyed writing this, my first ever story I have wrote and completed YAY. I might write a sequel, I have a few ideas and it's going to be skipping a few years into the future about Bloom's next mission on saving Sparks, or my version at least. But I need more ideas so review.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	42. SEQUEL

**Hello my lovely readers, again thank you so much for the support on this story.**

**I have started my sequel and it is called the****_ The Lost Years_**

**I hope you enjoy it**


End file.
